Nárnia Vol 2: O Leão A Feiticeira e O Guarda roupa
by Joana Figueiredo
Summary: Vol. 2: Uma ousada adaptação dos 7 livros de C. S. Lewis sobre a terra de Nárnia, trazendo um ar de mais aventura e romance às histórias Cristãs de Lewis.
1. Introdução

Joanna Carter Produções® apresenta:

**As Crônicas de Nárnia**

Vol. 2

O Leão, A Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupas

JCP® Version

**Intróito:**

_Claro, antes de escrever, alguns esclarecimentos: C. S. Lewis desenvolveu as histórias de Nárnia expressando-se o mais sucinto e objetivo possível, para que crianças pudessem ler sobre coisas Cristãs e divertidas. O objetivo dessa história que escrevo não é modificar o que o mestre escreveu, mas apenas dar ar de aventura e romance um pouco mais adultos à belíssima história do Leão, Feiticeira e Guarda-roupas, à minha maneira. Algumas cenas acrescentadas, outras renovadas, e apenas uma coisinha simples modificada. Espero que gostem, e divirtam-se lendo essa história alternativa àquela do mestre Lewis. _

_As outras histórias estão quase todas adaptadas, e obviamente postarei aqui. A adaptação do Vol. 1: As Crônicas de Nárnia: O Sobrinho do Mago, já está postado, podem vê-la clicando no meu perfil! Acho legal de tê-lo aqui, mesmo sem grandes mudanças (quase nenhuma) do livro original. _

_Eu espero sinceramente que os que leram gostem da adaptação. Se você já conhece a história, poderá verificar onde foram modificados. E se não conhece, será legal ver como me saí como escritora._

_Abraços a todos,_

_**Joana Figueirêdo**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**1****° Capítulo: ****Os Pevensie, Os Kirke**

Várias aventuras aconteceram no mundo de Nárnia, mas essa é a que verdadeiramente deveria ser contada com mais ênfase. Pois ao deixar o mundo de Nárnia na primeira aventura, o professor Digory Kirke não poderia saber o que e como realmente ficou lá. E era a hora de uma antiga profecia se tornar realidade, se todos os Narnianos quisessem a boa e providente Nárnia de volta.

E essa história começa com três irmãos: Pedro, Lúcia e Edmundo. Os três tiveram bruscamente que sair de sua casa por causa da guerra, pois os ataques aéreos estavam aproximando-se de seu bairro. Sua mãe despediu-se cuidadosamente dos seus filhos, mesmo sabendo que eles ficariam bem sob os olhos do filho mais velho, Pedro. Um rapaz compenetrado, quieto, cuidadoso com seu irmão Edmundo e a pequena Lúcia. Eles ficaram arranjados para permanecerem na casa de um velho professor, em pleno campo, a quinze quilômetros de distância da estrada de ferro e a mais de três quilômetros da agência de correios mais próxima.

O professor era solteiro, e morava numa casa muito grande, com a Sra. MacReady, a governanta, três criadas, Eva, Margarida e Isabel, e uma sobrinha, Luanna. Era a única filha de sua irmã Helena, que infelizmente havia falecido de grave doença. O pai dela era militar como o pai dos Pevensie, mas de uma patente mais alta. A jovem estudava com o tio pela manhã, preparando-se para começar o último ano no colégio. Ele preparou a sobrinha para a chegada daqueles estranhos, para que ela fosse boa com eles, como sempre era, bem educada e fina.

A Sra. MacReady, por outro lado, era uma mulher com acidez em sua face e palavras. Não gostava de muito barulho, e acabava por assustar Luanna dizendo que garotas como ela deveriam ser treinadas para o casamento, como ela fora, e sua mãe, e sua avó.

Os garotos Pevensie, esse era o sobrenome de Pedro, Lúcia e Edmundo, chegaram rapidamente, numa viagem bastante longa e cansativa de trem. A Sra. MacReady foi pega-los na estação, longe o bastante da mansão. Edmundo resmungava, como ele sempre fazia, para as outras crianças enviadas com eles para outras famílias cuidarem até o fim da guerra. Lúcia tentava apaziguar as coisas dizendo que tinha o sentimento de que eles se divertiriam muito. Pedro também estava quieto, e resmungava como Edmundo, mas por outros motivos. Lamentava não está na guerra, como o pai. Faltava 2 anos para ficar maior de idade, e por isso não fora para os campos de batalha na Inglaterra.

Eva foi avisar Luanna em seu quarto que os novos moradores iriam chegar para o jantar, e ela deveria estar pronta para sentar com eles à mesa. Luanna era uma garota bem madura e consciente de seus pensamentos. Geralmente exprimia-os com intensidade quando a Sra. MacReady ameaçava dizer ao seu tio Kirke que ela fizera algo desagradável. Ela jamais saberia dizer se ela alguma vez o fizera, pois sabia perfeitamente que Kirke gostava dela. Luanna sempre achou que MacReady era bastante antiquada. As garotas agora eram mais modernas, tudo isso por causa da guerra. Atendeu Eva com um aceno, e vestiu seu vestido floral, todo anguloso e acinturado. A moda da guerra trazia roupas escuras, mas ela queria estar alegre para os demais visitantes.

Ao descer as escadas da grande mansão onde o tio morava, ouviu MacReady contar as regras aqueles novos estudantes.

- Não toque em nada. Não mexa nas velharias, nos livros antigos, nas estátuas, em todas as coisas que o Sr. Kirke não autorizou-os a tocar.

"Que _**você**_ não autorizou!", Luanna dizia em pensamento, brava.

- Não aborreçam o Sr. Kirke por nada deste mundo. Ele aprecia a paz nessa casa, e pretendo deixá-la como está para evitar aborrecimentos com ele.

- Estão avisados. Agora preparem-se para o jantar. O Sr. Kirke espera-os na mesa com sua sobrinha.

Lúcia animou-se com a perspectiva de mais uma garota na mansão, para não ficar sozinha com os irmãos. Edmundo resmungou, e disse para Pedro: "Outra delas. A Lúcia já me deixa bastante maluco!". Pedro apenas sorriu. Seria bom alguém para estar com Lúcia e eles não terem que deixar a garota sozinha quando quisessem fazer coisas de homens.

Ao descerem, observaram o professor e sua sobrinha, à mesa de jantar. O professor era um velho de cabelo desgrenhado e branco, que lhe encobria a maior parte do rosto, além da cabeça. As crianças gostaram dele quase imediatamente; Lúcia, à princípio, teve medo dele, mas depois acostumou-se a sua figura carrancuda e estranha. Luanna observou os três atentamente, antes de apresentar-se sozinha, para desgosto de MacReady.

- Sou Luanna Brent-Kirke.

Lúcia sorriu docemente para a garota, e disse o seu nome, alegre. Edmundo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem dizer o nome. Pedro olhou-a bem em seus olhos azuis, observando se eram mesmo da cor do céu ou da água do mar. Era uma jovem cuja beleza perceptível cativava qualquer olhar, com lábios vermelhos e um sorriso encantador e charmoso. Não seria bem companhia para Lúcia em brincadeiras. Seria mais apropriado à sua companhia. E, pronunciou em boa voz:

- Sou Pedro Pevensie. – Edmundo quase começou a rir e, para disfarçar, teve de fingir que estava assoando o nariz. – E esse engraçado é Edmundo Pevensie.

- Olá. – Luanna olhou sorrateira para ele.

Todos sentaram-se à mesa. O professor não falou nada, apenas observava as crianças por debaixo dos óculos. Luanna quis comentar várias coisas sobre a mansão para os novos moradores, mas MacReady estava olhando atentamente para ela para evitar que falasse algo. Os Pevensie comeram quietos, apenas Lúcia parecia excitada enquanto observava a mesa.

Edmundo parecia divertir-se com o irmão mais velho, que passara a derrubar coisas à mesa, sempre pedindo desculpas quando isso acontecia. Não demorou muito e ele mesmo derrubara a molheira, fazendo MacReady crispar a boca em desaprovação, e pedir a Eva que limpasse. Luanna não agüentou e riu do menino ali mesmo, seguida de Lúcia; as duas cruzaram os olhares risonhos, e sorriram ainda mais.

- Srta. Kirke! – MacReady pediu silêncio a mesa, resmungando para a senhorita.

Edmundo percebeu sua vingança pela face vermelha de raiva de Luanna, por MacReady tê-la corrigido na frente de Pedro. Ela e Edmundo trocaram olhares assassinos durantes alguns segundos, até que ela voltou seu olhar para Pedro. Este continuou a olhar para ela, e ambos ficaram se olhando por mais um longos segundos. O professor pronunciou-se:

- Então, sobre o que gostam de estudar?

Pedro desprendeu-se do olhar, e virou pro professor, tentando achar a resposta correta.

- Eu amo livros! Poderia ler todos aqueles que estão na biblioteca de entrada! – Lúcia falou, com excitação, e depois amedrontou-se com a face repreensiva de MacReady.

O professor apenas lançou-lhe um sorriso de agrado, e olhou para os garotos. Pedro então respondeu:

- Gosto de História. E Cálculos! – cruzou o olhar com a garota de novo, sorrindo. Ela respondeu-lhe, com outro olhar, e agora todos esperavam a resposta de Edmundo.

Este soltou um sorriso de desdém e falou:

- Prefiro Ciências.

O professor balançou a cabeça alguns segundos, e falou:

- Poderá ler o que quiser, minha querida! – disse isso olhando para Lúcia.

Eles finalizaram o jantar logo depois daquela frase. O professor levantou-se e ordenou que as crianças (Edmundo não gostou dessa frase) terminassem e subissem aos seus quartos para dormir. Encarregou MacReady de mostrar-lhes onde ficariam. Logo que o professor saiu, Luanna levantou-se, pedindo licença, e, olhando para Lúcia, falou:

- Venha comigo, Lúcia.

MacReady observou-a, e disse:

- A Srta. Pevensie ficará num quarto só para ela, Srta. Kirke!

- Apenas irei mostrar-lhe onde fica o meu quarto, para que ela possa ir lá quando quiser! – falou aquilo trincando os dentes.

Lúcia se levantou e acompanhou-a. As duas sorriram escondido dos garotos, por terem que aturar MacReady enquanto subiam as escadas.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos, e MacReady veio tirar Lúcia do quarto de Luanna, para ir para o seu.

Naquela noite, depois de se despedirem do professor, os meninos foram para o quarto de Lúcia, onde trocaram impressões:

– Tudo perfeito – disse Pedro. – Vai ser formidável. O velhinho parece que irá deixar a gente fazer o que quiser.

– É bem simpático – disse Lúcia.

– Acabem com isso! – falou Edmundo, com muito sono, mas fingindo que não, o que o tornava sempre mal-humorado. – Não fiquem falando desse jeito!

– Que jeito? – perguntou Pedro. – Além do mais, já era hora de você estar dormindo.

– Querendo falar feito papai. – disse Edmundo. — Que direito você tem de me mandar dormir? Vá dormir você, se quiser.

– É melhor irmos todos para a cama – disse Lúcia. – Vai haver confusão, se ouvirem a nossa conversa. – intermediou a discussão, como sempre fizera.

– Não vai, não – disse Pedro. – Este é o tipo de casa em que a gente pode fazer o que quer. E, além do mais, ninguém está nos ouvindo. É preciso andar quase dez minutos daqui até a sala de jantar, e há uma porção de escadas e corredores pelo caminho.

– Que barulho é esse? – perguntou Lúcia de repente.

Era a maior casa que ela já tinha visto. A idéia de corredores compridos e fileiras de portas que vão dar em salas vazias começava agora a lhe dar arrepios.

– Foi um passarinho, sua boba – disse Edmundo, sempre irritando-a.

– Foi uma coruja – disse Pedro. – Este lugar deve ser uma beleza para passarinhos. E agora pra cama! Amanhã vamos explorar tudo. Repararam nas montanhas do caminho? E os bosques? Aqui deve ter águia. Até veado. E falcão, com certeza.

– E raposas! – disse Edmundo.

– E coelhos! – disse Lúcia. - E podemos convidar a Srta. Kirke, e...

- A namorada do Pedro não vai! Podemos ir sozinhos! – Edmundo lançou um olhar venenoso.

- Edmundo! Se comporte. Não deveria tratar assim as pessoas! – Pedro pareceu um pouco envergonhado, mas determinado a reclamar com o irmão.

- Tenho culpa se você ficou todo bobão quando a viu? Ela nem é tão bonita assim... – disse, desgostoso.

- Eu achei ela muito bonita! Com aqueles cabelos loiros bem bonitos, e aqueles olhos azuis grandes...

Pedro sorriu com a descrição de Lúcia. Pegou Edmundo pelo braço e saiu do quarto da garota.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2****° Capítulo: ****O Guarda-roupas**

Mas, quando amanheceu, caía uma chuva enjoada, tão grossa que, da janela, quase não se viam as montanhas, nem os bosques, nem sequer o riacho do quintal.

– Tinha certeza de que ia chover! – disse Edmundo, parecendo chateado.

Haviam acabado de tomar café com o professor e sua sobrinha, e estavam na sala que lhes fora destinada, um aposento grande e sombrio, com quatro janelas. Os três esperavam a chuva passar para irem explorar o lado de fora.

- Srta... acho que não deveria... – eles escutavam MacReady falar alto com alguém no início do corredor.

O rosto de Luanna apareceu, um pouco zangada, mas feliz de encontrá-los. Pedro observou que ela parecia cada vez mais adulta, pois vestia-se diferente de Lúcia. Vestia-se como uma mulher, embora ele soubesse que provavelmente ela tinha a idade dele, ou um ano mais jovem. Alegrou-se em estar bem vestido aquela manhã, pois ela também estava, com seu vestido liso de um azul escuro, todo acentuado na cintura, e cheio de curvas no corpo dela.

- Ah... estão aqui, então! Posso ficar aqui também?

- Claro! – Lúcia foi a primeira a responder. Edmundo deu de ombros, mas resmungando. Pedro sorriu levemente, acenando com a cabeça.

MacReady pareceu insistir.

- Srta. Kirke... eu realmente acho que... francamente... poderia sair com a pequena Pevensie, mas ficar aqui com... – ela nem falou, mas dava pra ver que se referia a Pedro. Ele pigarreou, e Edmundo riu.

- Está tudo bem, Sra. MacReady! Meu tio disse que devo mostrar-lhes os livros.

MacReady deu-se por vencida, mas saiu irritada da sala, como se manter a jovem ali fosse um ultraje, inaceitável.

Ela se aproximou deles, enquanto Lúcia ainda sorria simpaticamente.

- E então? O que estão fazendo? – perguntou, encostando na poltrona que Lúcia estava sentada.

- Ah... estamos tentando achar algo para fazer agora e... – a pequena Pevensie respondeu, mas foi interrompida logo.

- Por que ela fica ao seu redor o tempo todo? – Pedro perguntou-lhe, mencionando a porta para dizer que era MacReady.

- Ah, ela acha realmente que pode acontecer algo horrível comigo se eu me sentar, me levantar, comer, ler, rabiscar, correr, dormir, andar, piscar, sorrir, falar... ah, principalmente falar... ela acha que _damas_ _não deveriam falar_. – Luanna falou com voz esnobe, imitando MacReady.

Lúcia e Pedro sorriam, enquanto Edmundo olhava para a jovem sorridente.

- E você fala demais, não é? – disse ele, ríspido.

- Edmundo!! – Pedro repreendeu-o. Edmundo o olhou, irritado, pronto para iniciar uma discussão.

- Tudo bem! Não fui ofendida. É... falo! – ela voltou a sorrir para ele.

- Sua mãe mora aqui? – Lúcia perguntou-lhe.

- Bem, minha mãe morreu há muito tempo, e meu pai teve que ir para a guerra. Ele é militar, então não teve como cuidar de mim. Desde então, vivo com o meu tio.

Lúcia ficou bem triste, e todos fizeram um silêncio constrangedor. Luanna apenas modificou o olhar triste e continuou:

- Mas já faz tempo. Meu tio sempre cuidou de mim, e junto com ele veio MacReady. Ela tenta ser minha mãe, acho.

- Nossa mãe também está lá, no meio da guerra. E nosso pai também está na guarda. – Pedro falou. Lúcia olhou-o, e continuou por ele.

- É horrível. Preferiria que ela estive aqui conosco.

- Ela está segura lá, tenho certeza. – Pedro consolou-a.

- Mesmo que estive aqui, não teria nada para fazer. Olhe só essa chuva! – Edmundo ainda reclamava.

- Você resmunga o tempo todo, não é? – Luanna disse para ele, no mesmo tom que falara com ela minutos atrás.

Este a olhou, irritado. Pedro apenas confirmou com a cabeça, e os dois sorriram.

– Podemos explorar a casa.

Todos concordaram, e começaram a aventura. Luanna já conhecia tudo, mas deixou-os descobrir sozinhos todas as coisas. Era o tipo da casa que parece não ter fim, cheia de lugares surpreendentes. As primeiras portas que entreabriram davam para quartos desabitados, como aliás já esperavam. Mas não demoraram a encontrar um salão cheio de quadros, onde também acharam uma coleção de armaduras. Havia a seguir uma sala forrada de verde, com uma harpa encostada a um canto. Depois de terem descido três degraus e subido cinco, chegaram a um pequeno saguão com uma porta, que dava para uma varanda, e ainda para uma série de salas, todas cobertas de livros de alto a baixo. Os livros eram quase todos muito antigos e enormes.

- Por que você mesmo não foi à guerra? Já aparenta está na idade! – ela perguntou a Pedro. Este pigarreou um pouco, mas Edmundo o interrompeu, e respondeu por ele:

- Ah... ele não tem idade ainda. E ficou muito irritado com isso.

Pedro o olhou odioso, enquanto Lúcia sorriu, tentando acalmá-lo.

- É melhor ele estar aqui conosco! Não agüentaria muito tempo sem metade da família.

- Você não agüentaria tempo algum sem ninguém. – Edmundo continuou irritando.

Lúcia iria lhe responder, mas ficou calada para ver o que viria mais para explorar. Agora, espiavam uma sala onde só existia um imenso guarda-roupa, daqueles que têm um espelho na porta. Nada mais na sala, a não ser uma mosca morta no peitoril da janela.

– Aqui não tem nada! – disse Pedro.

- Meu tio ama aquele guarda-roupa. Já peguei desenhos dele em seu escritório. E ele vinha aqui, as vezes. – Luanna comentava enquanto todos saíam da sala.

Todos menos Lúcia. Para ela, valia a pena tentar abrir a porta do guarda-roupa, mesmo tendo quase certeza de que estava fechada à chave. Ficou assim muito admirada ao ver que se abriu facilmente, deixando cair duas bolinhas de naftalina.

Lá dentro viu dependurados compridos casacos de peles. Lúcia gostava muito do cheiro e do contato das peles. Pulou para dentro e se meteu entre os casacos, deixando que eles lhe afagassem o rosto. Não fechou a porta. Foi avançando cada vez mais e descobriu que havia uma segunda fila de casacos pendurada atrás da primeira. Ali já estava meio escuro, e ela estendia os braços, para não bater com a cara no fundo do móvel. Deu mais uns passos, esperando sempre tocar no fundo com as pontas dos dedos. Mas nada encontrava.

"Deve ser um guarda-roupa colossal!", pensou Lúcia, avançando ainda mais. De repente notou que estava pisando qualquer coisa que se desfazia debaixo de seus pés. Seriam outras bolinhas de naftalina? Abaixou-se para examinar com as mãos. Em vez de achar o fundo liso e duro do guarda-roupa, encontrou uma coisa macia e fria, que se esfarelava nos dedos. "É muito estranho", pensou, e deu mais um ou dois passos.

O que agora lhe roçava o rosto e as mãos não eram mais as peles macias, mas algo duro, áspero e que espetava.

– Ora essa! Parecem ramos de árvores!

Só então viu que havia uma luz em frente, não a dois palmos do nariz, onde deveria estar o fundo do guarda-roupa, mas lá longe. Caía-lhe em cima uma coisa leve e macia. Um minuto depois, percebeu que estava num bosque, à noite, e que havia neve sob os seus pés, enquanto outros flocos tombavam do ar.

Sentiu-se um pouco assustada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, excitada e cheia de curiosidade. Olhando para trás, lá no fundo, por entre os troncos sombrios das árvores, viu ainda a porta aberta do guarda-roupa e também distinguiu a sala vazia de onde havia saído. Naturalmente, deixara a porta aberta, porque bem sabia que é uma estupidez uma pessoa fechar-se num guarda-roupa. Lá longe ainda parecia divisar a luz do dia.

– Se alguma coisa não correr bem, posso perfeitamente voltar.

E ela começou a avançar devagar sobre a neve, sem se importar se só estava de vestidinho marrom por cima de um blusão de linho, pois a chuva tinha esfriado um pouco a mansão. Caminhou na direção da luz distante.

Dez minutos depois, chegou lá e viu que se tratava de um lampião. O que estaria fazendo um lampião no meio de um bosque? Lúcia pensava no que deveria fazer, quando ouviu uns pulinhos ligeiros e leves que vinham na sua direção. De repente, à luz do lampião, surgiu um tipo muito estranho.

Era um pouquinho mais alto do que Lúcia e levava uma sombrinha branca. Da cintura para cima parecia um homem, mas as pernas eram de bode (com pêlos pretos e acetinados) e, em vez de pés, tinha cascos de bode. Tinha também cauda, mas a princípio Lúcia não notou, pois aquela descansava elegantemente sobre o braço que segurava a sombrinha, para não se arrastar pela neve.

Trazia um cachecol vermelho de lã enrolado no pescoço. Sua pele também era meio avermelhada. A cara era estranha, mas simpática, com uma barbicha pontuda e cabelos frisados, de onde lhe saíam dois chifres, um de cada lado da testa. Na outra mão carregava vários embrulhos de papel pardo. Com todos aqueles pacotes e coberto de neve, parecia que acabava de fazer suas compras de Natal.

Era um fauno. Quando viu Lúcia, ficou tão espantado que deixou cair os embrulhos.

– Ora bolas! – exclamou o estranho.

– Boa noite – disse Lúcia. Mas o fauno estava tão ocupado em apanhar os embrulhos que nem respondeu. Quando terminou, fez-lhe uma ligeira reverência:

– Boa noite, boa noite. Desculpe, não quero bancar o intrometido, mas você é uma Filha de Eva? Ou estou enganado?

– Meu nome é Lúcia – disse ela, sem entender direito.

– Mas você é, desculpe, o que chamam de menina?

– Claro que sou uma menina – respondeu Lúcia.

– Então é de fato humana?

– Evidente que sou humana! – disse Lúcia, bastante admirada.

– É claro, é claro – disse o fauno. – Que besteira a minha! Mas eu nunca tinha visto um Filho de Adão ou uma Filha de Eva. Estou encantado. Isto é... – e aí parou, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa que não devia. – Encantado, encantado – continuou. – Meu nome é Tumnus.

– Muito prazer, Sr. Tumnus. Desculpe, mas o que é você?

- Eu? Eu sou um fauno! – ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Posso perguntar, Lúcia, Filha de Eva, como é que veio parar aqui em Nárnia?

– Nárnia? Que é isso?

– Aqui é a terra de Nárnia: tudo que está entre o lampião e o grande castelo de Cair Paravel, nos mares orientais. Você veio dos Bosques do Ocidente?

– Eu entrei pelo guarda-roupa da sala vazia.

– Ah! – disse o Sr. Tumnus, numa voz um tanto melancólica. – Se eu tivesse estudado mais geografia quando era um faunozinho, saberia alguma coisa sobre esses países estrangeiros. Agora é tarde.

– Mas não são países coisa nenhuma – disse Lúcia, quase desandando a rir. – É logo ali atrás, acho... não tenho certeza. Lá é verão.

– Mas em Nárnia é sempre inverno, e há muito tempo. Aliás, vamos apanhar um resfriado se ficarmos aqui conversando debaixo da neve. Filha de Eva das terras longínquas de Sala Vazia, onde reina o verão eterno da bela cidade de Guarda-Roupa, que tal se a gente tomasse uma xícara de chá?

– Muito obrigada, Sr. Tumnus, mas eu estava querendo voltar pra casa.

– É ali, virando aquela esquina – disse o fauno –, e lá tem uma lareira acesa, torradas, sardinha, bolo...

– É muita bondade de sua parte. Só que não posso demorar muito.

– Segure no meu braço, Filha de Eva. Assim a sombrinha dá para dois. O caminho é por aqui.

Foi assim que Lúcia começou a andar pelo bosque, de braço dado com aquela estranha criatura, como se fossem velhos amigos. Ela ainda era pequena para se pegar pensando em como um guarda-roupas a levara aquele mundo que aquele fauno chamara de Nárnia. Estava excitada demais com a aventura de conhecer aquele lugar, do que para se preocupar no que Pedro iria dizer se demorasse muito.

Ainda não tinham andado muito quando chegaram a um lugar em que o chão era mais áspero, e havia rochas por toda parte e pequenas colinas para subir e descer. Ao chegarem ao fundo de um valezinho, o Sr. Tumnus voltou-se de repente para o lado, indo direto ao encontro de uma rocha colossal. No último instante, Lúcia percebeu que ele a conduzia para a entrada de uma caverna.

Mal se acharam lá dentro, ela começou a piscar à vista de uma bela lareira acesa. O Sr. Tumnus tirou do fogo um tição e acendeu um fogareiro.

– Não demora – disse, pondo a chaleira no fogo.

Lúcia nunca estivera num lugar tão agradável. Era uma caverna quentinha e limpa, aberta numa rocha de tons avermelhados, com um tapete no chão e duas cadeirinhas. ("Uma para mim e outra para um amigo" – disse o Sr. Tumnus.) Havia ainda uma mesa, uma prateleira e uma chaminé por cima da lareira; e, dominando tudo, o retrato de um velho fauno de barba grisalha.

Num canto, uma porta. "O quarto do Sr. Tumnus", pensou Lúcia. Encostada à parede, uma estante cheia de livros, que ela ficou examinando enquanto ele preparava o chá. Os títulos eram esquisitos: _A vida e as cartas de Sileno_; _As ninfas e as suas artes_; _Homens, monges e guardas do bosque_; _Estudo da lenda popular_; _É o homem um mito?_

– Vamos, Filha de Eva.

Foi de fato um chá maravilhoso. Um ovo mal cozido para cada um, sardinhas fritas, torradas com manteiga, torradas com mel em seguida, e depois um bolo todo coberto de açúcar.

Quando Lúcia já não podia comer mais, o fauno começou a falar. Sabia histórias maravilhosas da vida na floresta. Falou das danças da meia-noite; contou como as ninfas, que vivem nas fontes, e as dríades, que vivem nos bosques, aparecem para dançar com os faunos. Falou das intermináveis caçadas ao Veado Branco, branco como leite, que, se for apanhado, permite que a pessoa realize todos os desejos. E dos banquetes, e dos bravos Anões Vermelhos procurando tesouros nas minas profundas e nas grutas. Depois falou do verão, quando os bosques eram verdes e o velho Sileno vinha visitá-los num jumento enorme, e, algumas vezes, até o próprio Baco. Então corria vinho nos riachos, em vez de água, e toda a floresta ficava em festa durante semanas.

– Infelizmente agora é sempre inverno – acrescentou o fauno, tristemente.

E, para distrair-se, tirou de uma caixinha uma flauta pequena e esquisita, que parecia feita de palha, e começou a tocar. A melodia dava a Lúcia vontade de rir e chorar, de dançar e dormir, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Passaram-se horas talvez, até que ela deu por si e exclamou, sobressaltada:

– Oh, Sr. Tumnus! Sinto muito ter de interrompê-lo... Além disso, gosto tanto dessa música! Mas, francamente, tenho de ir para casa. Não podia demorar mais do que uns minutinhos.

– Agora já não é possível – disse o fauno, deixando a flauta e abanando tristemente a cabeça.

– Não é possível?! – disse Lúcia dando um salto, toda assustada. – Por quê? Os outros devem estar preocupados. Tenho de ir para casa imediatamente.

Mas no instante seguinte ela perguntou:

– Que aconteceu, Sr. Tumnus? – pois os olhos castanhos do fauno estavam cheios de lágrimas, que começaram a correr-lhe pelo rosto até a ponta do nariz. Depois ele cobriu a cara com as mãos e começou a soluçar.

– Sr. Tumnus, Sr. Tumnus! – disse Lúcia, muito aflita. – Não chore. Que foi que aconteceu? Não se sente bem? Diga o que é.

Mas o fauno continuava a soluçar, como se tivesse o coração partido. E mesmo quando Lúcia lhe deu um abraço e lhe emprestou o lenço, ele não parou de soluçar. Depois, torceu com as mãos o lenço todo encharcado. Em poucos minutos, Lúcia quase que andava dentro d'água.

– Sr. Tumnus! – disse-lhe, fazendo-o estremecer. – Acabe com isso. Logo! Devia ter vergonha de estar fazendo esse papel: um fauno tão grande, tão bonito! Por que está chorando desse jeito?

– Oh! Oh! Estou chorando porque sou um fauno muito ruim.

– Não acho nada disso. Penso até que é um fauno muito bonzinho, o fauno mais simpático que já encontrei.

– Oh! Oh! Você não diria isso, se soubesse de tudo! Não, sou um fauno mau. Acho que nunca existiu um fauno tão ruim desde o começo do mundo.

– Mas, então, que foi que você fez?

– Estou pensando no meu velho pai – disse o Sr. Tumnus. – Aquele do retrato em cima da lareira. Ele nunca teria feito uma coisas dessas.

– Mas que coisa?

– A coisa que eu fiz! Trabalhar para a Feiticeira Branca. É o que eu faço! Estou a serviço da Feiticeira Branca.

– Mas quem é a Feiticeira Branca?

– Ora, é ela quem manda na terra de Nárnia. Por causa dela, aqui é sempre inverno. Sempre inverno e nunca Natal. Imagine só!

– Que horror! – exclamou Lúcia. – E que serviço você presta a ela?

– Aí é que está o pior de tudo – disse Tumnus, com um profundo suspiro. – Por causa dela, roubo crianças. É o que eu sou: ladrão de crianças! Olhe para mim, Filha de Eva: acredita que eu seja capaz de encontrar no bosque uma pobre criança inocente, que nunca fez mal a ninguém, fingir que sou muito amigo dela, convidá-la para vir à minha gruta, e depois fazer com que ela adormeça, para entregá-la à Feiticeira Branca?

– Não! Tenho a certeza de que o senhor nunca seria capaz de fazer isso.

– Pois eu faço, sim, senhora!

– Bem – disse Lúcia, devagarinho (porque ela queria ser justa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria ferir muito o fauno) – bem, isso foi muito malfeito. Mas, já que está arrependido, tenho a certeza de que não fará de novo.

– Filha de Eva, não está entendendo? Ainda não fiz! Estou fazendo agora!

– O quê?! – gritou Lúcia, pálida.

– A criança é você. A ordem da Feiticeira Branca foi esta: se alguma vez eu visse um Filho de Adão ou uma Filha de Eva no bosque, deveria atraí-los e entregar para ela. Você foi a primeira que eu encontrei. Fingi que era muito seu amigo, convidei-a para tomar chá, esperando que você adormecesse; aí, eu iria contar para ela...

– Oh, não faça uma coisa dessas, Sr. Tumnus! Não! O senhor nunca deve fazer isso.

– Mas, nesse caso – e ele recomeçou a chorar –, ela vai descobrir tudo. E vai mandar que me cortem a cauda, serrem meus chifres, arranquem minha barba. Com a vara de condão é capaz de transformar meus bonitos cascos fendidos em horrendos cascos de cavalo. Mas, se estiver zangada mesmo, é capaz de me transformar em estátua de fauno. Vou ficar naquela casa horrível, até que os quatro tronos de Cair Paravel sejam ocupados... Sabe-se lá quando isso vai acontecer.

– Tenho muita pena, Sr. Tumnus, mas, por favor, deixe-me ir pra casa.

– Claro que sim. Tenho mesmo de deixar. Agora percebo. Não sabia como eram os humanos até encontrar você. Não iria entregá-la à feiticeira, principalmente agora, que a conheço. Vou acompanhá-la até o lampião. Você tem de achar o caminho até Sala Vazia e Guarda-Roupa.

– É claro que eu acho!

– Temos de ir bem caladinhos e escondidos. O bosque está cheio de espiões. Existem até árvores do lado dela!

O Sr. Tumnus abriu a sombrinha, deu o braço a Lúcia, e lá se foram pela neve. O caminho de volta não foi o mesmo que os levara à caverna do fauno; deslizaram silenciosamente, o mais depressa possível, sem dizerem nada, enquanto Tumnus escolhia sempre lugares mais escuros. Lúcia sentiu um alívio quando chegaram outra vez ao lampião.

– E agora, Filha de Eva, já sabe o caminho?

Lúcia olhou atentamente entre as árvores e conseguiu distinguir, à distância, um raio de luz que parecia ser a luz do dia.

– Sei; estou vendo o guarda-roupa.

– Então, já para casa. Espero que me perdoe por aquilo que eu desejava fazer...

– Está perdoado – disse Lúcia, apertando-lhe a mão com afeto. – Só espero que não lhe aconteça nada de mal por minha causa.

– Adeus, Filha de Eva. Posso ficar com o lenço?

– Pode, é claro.

E Lúcia correu na direção do distante raio de luz. E logo, em vez de ramos ásperos, passou a sentir os casacos e, em vez da neve desfazendo-se debaixo de seus pés, encontrou o chão de madeira. Depois, deu um salto para fora do guarda-roupa e se viu na mesma sala vazia do início de toda aquela aventura. Fechou bem a porta e olhou em redor, toda ofegante. Chovia ainda, e ela ouviu as vozes dos outros no corredor.

– Estou aqui! – gritou ela. – Estou aqui de volta! Tudo bem.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3****° Capítulo: ****Edmundo e a Sra. Branca**

Lúcia saiu correndo da sala vazia e achou os três no corredor.

– Tudo bem, já voltei.

– Do que você está falando, Lúcia? – perguntou Luanna.

– O quê! – disse Lúcia, admirada. – Mas vocês não ficaram preocupados?

– Então, você andou escondida, hein? – disse Pedro. – Coitada da Lúcia! Ficou escondida e ninguém reparou! Você tem de ficar escondida mais tempo, se quiser que alguém se lembre de ir procurá-la.

– Mas eu estive fora muitas horas – disse Lúcia.

Os outros se entreolharam.

– Sua boba! – disse Edmundo, batendo de leve na cabeça. – Completamente boba!

– O que você está querendo dizer, Lu? – perguntou Pedro.

– Exatamente o que eu disse. Entrei no guarda-roupa logo depois do café. Fiquei fora muito tempo, tomei chá... Aconteceram muitas outras coisas.

– Não fique bancando a boboca, Lúcia – disse Edmundo. – Saímos da sala agora mesmo e você ainda estava lá.

– Ela não está bancando a boboca – disse Pedro. – Está imaginando uma história para se divertir, não é, Lúcia?

– Não é não, Pedro. É... é um guarda-roupa mágico. Lá dentro tem um bosque e está nevando. Tem um fauno e uma feiticeira. O nome da terra é Nárnia. Se quiserem, vamos ver.

Pedro e Luanna se entreolharam, um pouco assustados, mas curiosos. Edmundo a seguiu, pronto para irritá-la ainda mais.

Os dois mais velhos não sabiam o que pensar, mas Lúcia estava tão agitada que todos a acompanharam à sala. Ela correu à frente, abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e gritou:

– Vamos, entrem, vejam com os seus próprios olhos!

– Mas que pateta! – disse Edmundo, metendo a cabeça lá dentro e afastando os casacos. – É um guarda-roupa comum. Olhem: lá está o fundo.

Olharam todos, depois de afastarem os casacos, e viram – Lúcia também – um guarda-roupa muito comum. Não havia bosque, nem neve, apenas o interior de um guarda-roupa, com os cabides pendurados. Pedro entrou e bateu com os dedos, certificando-se da solidez da peça.

– Boa brincadeira, Lúcia – disse ao sair. – Você nos pregou uma boa peça. Quase acreditamos.

– Mas não é mentira coisa nenhuma! Palavra de honra! Há um minuto estava tudo diferente. Palavra que estava!

– Vamos, Lu – disse Pedro. – Você está exagerando; já se divertiu muito. Tenho certeza que é só sua imaginação!

Lúcia ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. Quis murmurar qualquer coisa e desatou a chorar. Luanna ficou penalizada por ela, e a abraçou. Ela então olhou para a moça e disse:

- Você acredita em mim, então?

Luanna, sem ter o que dizer, apenas olhou para Pedro. Este, tinha os olhos azuis brilhantes de preocupação. Lúcia, entendendo a resposta dela, continuou abraçada e chorando. Edmundo irritava do lado dela, risonho pela brincadeira.

- Ei... deixe de ser tão enjoado! – Luanna falou para ele, que resmungou em resposta.

Aquela noite, depois do jantar, eles estudaram História com o Professor. Lúcia ainda estava muito infeliz com o vexame do guarda-roupas. Logo que acabaram a aula, eles se retiraram para ir dormir. Luanna aproximou-se de Pedro no corredor para os quartos e, tocando-lhe a mão, o fez parar. Teve um leve arrepio no estômago, corando facilmente. Ele olhou-a mais uma vez, e então disse:

- Sei que está preocupada com Lúcia. Mas ela ficará bem.

- Tem certeza? Ela me parecia tão convincente. E estava tão triste durante o almoço e o jantar!

- Ela nunca foi de inventar mentiras... então deve ter sido uma brincadeira que ela quis pregar em nós... Lúcia tem uma imaginação muito grande. – ele sorriu.

- Então tudo bem. Se você acha que é isso...

Ele sorriu-lhe novamente. Os dois coraram, e foram cada qual para seus quartos.

Naquela noite, Lúcia desatara a chorar no quarto. Sentia-se muito infeliz. Podia resolver a questão num instante, bastando declarar que tinha inventado aquela história. Mas ela gostava de falar a verdade, e tinha certeza de que não estava enganada. Os outros, pensando que era tudo mentira, e mentira boba, davam-lhe um grande desgosto. Os dois mais velhos faziam isso sem querer, mas Edmundo costumava bancar o mau, e estava sendo mau daquela vez. Zombava de Lúcia, chateando-a o tempo todo, perguntando se ela não tinha achado outras terras misteriosas nos numerosos armários que existiam por toda a casa.

No dia seguinte, eles tinham pedido ao professor permissão para caminhar do lado de fora. Pedro perguntou a Sra. MacReady se Luanna poderia ir também, e esta lhe deu um resmungão em resposta. Como ele estava acostumado a agüentar Edmundo, esperou que ela saísse dos aposentos do tio, e a convidou também.

- Vamos aos jardins da casa? Os outros querem conhecer, e como chovia ontem, adiamos para hoje!

- Oh, sim! - ela ficara bem feliz com o convite. Sorriu para ele, causando desgosto em MacReady.

A velhota, sem perder tempo, entrou nos aposentos do professor Kirke, e resmungou:

- Não acho que seja confiável deixar a Srta. Kirke caminhando pelas terras da mansão com esse jovem.

Os dois pararam à porta para escutar. Luanna estava risonha, e isso deixava Pedro mais a vontade, pois ficava incomodado em saber que era a causa da Sra. MacReady resmungar com Luanna o tempo todo.

O professor apenas respondeu:

- Deixe-a ir, Sra. MacReady. O jovem Pevensie é confiável. Conheci muitos jovenzinhos, mas este está me parecendo confiável e responsável.

- Mas a Srta. Kirke... – MacReady parecia ainda cheia de desgostos.

- Trouxe minha sobrinha para cá porque tenho certeza que devo cuidar dela, pois é minha família e me faz companhia, que eu aprecio muito. Estimo que ela já é grande o suficiente para escolher seus caminhos. Sua mãe, minha estimada irmã, a ensinou bem, o quanto pôde. E o seu pai, bem, este pôde lhe dar educação o bastante para saber escolher o certo ao invés do errado.

Luanna fez que sim com a cabeça, e os dois iam sair, quando escutaram as palavras do Sr. Kirke:

- Quanto aos jovens, estes me parecem ter um grande propósito aqui, que eu não sei qual é, mas me pego a pensar várias vezes. E devo dizer que este propósito me parece ter relação com minha sobrinha.

Luanna fez cara de pergunta, enquanto Pedro também pegou-se pensando naquilo. O que ele queria dizer? Os dois, sem demorar muito, pois escutavam MacReady resmungar enquanto saía, seguiram para fora da mansão. Pedro continuou pensando em como eles teriam algum propósito na mansão. Edmundo e Lúcia já esperavam por ele, e este já foi reclamando:

- Ah... então a demora era por causa da _sua_ _namorada_!

Pedro corou, e ficou com a face muito odiosa para o irmão. Luanna parecia achar engraçado. Jogou uma cesta de palha para Edmundo e disse:

- Ei, cresça, e leve isto para colhermos algumas frutas!

Ele olhou raivoso, mas acolheu a cesta e seguiu acompanhando Pedro. Luanna foi com Lúcia na frente, esta ainda muito triste. Luanna comentou que seu vestidinho amarelo era muito bonito, mas ela somente lhe deu um tímido obrigada. Por todo o caminho eles admiraram os grandes jardins e as grandes árvores do terreno do Professor Kirke. Lúcia achou que deveria estar animada, mas a todo tempo lembrava-se do guarda-roupas, e aquilo lhe causava uma tristeza enorme.

Luanna e Edmundo colhiam algumas frutas pelo caminho, este sempre reclamando por ela não alcançar os galhos altos com um pulo, e ela alegando que estava vestindo uma saia (cinza e muito bonita), que poderia subir-lhe nas pernas com o salto. Pedro, por sua vez, tentava dissuadir Lúcia a sorrir um pouco e se animar. O tempo estava lindo.

Chegaram no riacho com verdes gramados ao redor, e árvores que tinha galhos que iam até o deque de madeira. Edmundo e Pedro correram e subiram nas árvores de galhos e tronco grande, enquanto Luanna chamava Lúcia para irem colher flores no bosque. A pequena continuava chateada, e apenas sentou-se no deque, que fora construído para admirar o riacho, solitária. Luanna voltou-se para os garotos, pensativa.

- Ei, _pirralho_. – referiu-se a Edmundo. – Não quer ir comigo colher flores? Podemos fazer as pazes e sermos pessoas civilizadas. – ela perguntou, sorridente. Este a olhou com raiva, e sorriu, provocando-a.

- Se _seu namorado_ não se importar... – ele irritou Pedro. Este estava quase empurrando-o árvore abaixo quando ela falou:

- Ele não se importará! Você vai comigo apenas para levar a cesta, que vai voltar muito pesada. Além disso, corre o risco de você se perder no bosque, e ele ficará muito feliz se me livrar de você pra ele!

Pedro sorriu para ela, e olhou para Edmundo. Finalmente alguém que poderia irritá-lo tão bem o quanto ele fazia com os demais.

- Por que não o chama para ir com você? Assim, vocês podem beijar-se a vontade longe de nós!

Dessa vez Luanna corou. Pedro, ao vê-la daquele jeito, reclamou com o irmão:

- Ed!!! Seja mais respeitoso!!!

Ela fez menção de voltar-se para onde Lúcia estava, mas Edmundo já pulava da árvore e recolhia a cesta das mãos dela.

- Vamos logo!!! Me mostre esse tal desse bosque! – resmungou para ela.

Foi andando na frente, enquanto Pedro a parou:

- Desculpe-me por ele. Ele é tão mal-educado as vezes! Mas não o leve a mal... tentarei corrigi-lo durante esse tempo aqui.

- Ora... tudo bem! Ele é meio birrento, mas é porque não tem nada melhor para fazer. Não o deixo atingir-me porque sei como lidar com crianças como ele. Alguns dos convidados do meu tio são assim.

- Vem muitos jovens para cá? – Pedro perguntou, um tanto ciumento.

- Alguns vêm para visitar a mansão. E muitos destes eram insuportáveis. Não sou de levar desaforo para casa, por isso corto logo qualquer piada para cima de mim. As crianças são diferentes, elas se divertem comigo. – e, olhando para Lúcia, disse: - Cuide da pequena Lúcia, está bem? Faça com que ela venha colher flores também. Acho que ela vai amar os jardins floridos do meu tio.

E, dizendo isso, seguiu Edmundo, que já estava na frente, tentando achar o caminho para os jardins sozinho, sempre resmungando. Pedro a olhou ir embora, e depois seguiu para onde Lúcia estava.

O passeio não durou nem algumas horas, e já estava chovendo novamente. Eles voltaram para mansão correndo, e bastou entrarem em casa para os primeiros pingos caírem, grossos.

Naquela tarde, como o tempo continuasse ruim, resolveram, para ver se Lúcia se alegrava, brincar de esconde-esconde. Luanna era _o pegador_ e, mal se dispersaram para se esconder, Lúcia dirigiu-se à sala do guarda-roupa. Não queria esconder-se lá dentro, pois isso certamente faria com que os outros voltassem a se lembrar daquele assunto desagradável. Mas queria pelo menos dar uma espiada, porque, naquela altura, ela própria já começava a se perguntar se Nárnia e o fauno não passavam de um sonho. A casa era tão grande e complicada, tão cheia de esconderijos, que ela pensou que teria tempo de dar uma espiada e se esconder em outro lugar. Mas, mal tinha se aproximado, ouviu passos no corredor, e não teve outro remédio: pulou para dentro do guarda-roupa e segurou a porta, pois sabia muito bem que era uma idiotice alguém fechar-se num guarda-roupa, mesmo num guarda-roupa mágico.

Eram os passos de Edmundo, que entrou na sala ainda a tempo de ver Lúcia sumir dentro do móvel. Sem hesitar, resolveu entrar também – não porque o considerasse um bom esconderijo, mas porque tinha vontade de continuar a chateá-la com o seu mundo imaginário. Abriu a porta. Os casacos estavam dependurados como sempre, cheirando a naftalina; tudo era escuridão e silêncio, e não havia vestígios de Lúcia. "Ela pensa que sou a Luanna e que vim pegá-la, por isso está quietinha lá no fundo" – pensou Edmundo.

Ele pulou para dentro e fechou a porta, esquecendo-se de que estava fazendo uma grande bobagem. Começou a procurar Lúcia no escuro. Ficou muito admirado quando não a encontrou. Resolveu abrir de novo a porta para deixar entrar luz. Mas também não foi capaz de dar com a porta. Nada satisfeito, começou a andar desnorteado, às apalpadelas, em todas as direções. Chegou a gritar: "Lúcia! Lu! Onde você está? Sei que está aí, sua boba!".

Mas ficou sem resposta. Notou até que a própria voz tinha um som curioso – não o som que é de esperar dentro de um armário, mas um som ao ar livre. Observou também que de repente estava sentindo frio; depois viu uma luz.

– Graças a Deus! A porta se abriu sozinha.

Esquecendo-se completamente de Lúcia, começou a andar em direção à luz, julgando ser a porta do guarda-roupa. Mas, em vez de dar na sala vazia, ficou espantado ao passar da sombra de umas árvores grossas para uma clareira no meio de um bosque. Sentia sob os pés a neve dura, e havia neve também nos ramos. O céu era azul-pálido, céu de uma bela manhã de inverno. Na frente dele, entre os troncos, o sol nascia, vermelho e brilhante. Poderia ser um dos bosques do professor Kirke, se não estivesse todo pintado de branco, pela neve. Pairava uma calma enorme, como se ele fosse o único ser vivo naquela terra desconhecida. Nem sequer um passarinho ou um esquilo por entre as árvores. E o bosque estendia-se a perder de vista em todas as direções. Edmundo tiritava de frio. Lembrou-se então de que andava à procura de Lúcia. Lembrou-se também de que a tratara mal por causa desse país imaginário, que de imaginário nada tinha. Talvez ela estivesse ali por perto. Começou a gritar:

– Lúcia! Lúcia! Estou aqui também, Edmundo!

Mas ficou sem resposta. "Deve estar zangada comigo" – pensou. E embora não lhe agradasse muito reconhecer que procedera mal, também não lhe agradava nada estar sozinho naquele lugar estranho, deserto e frio. Gritou de novo:

– Lu! Estou arrependido por não ter acreditado. Você tinha razão. Pode aparecer. Vamos fazer as pazes.

Mas para si mesmo dizia: "Isso é mesmo coisa de menina. Embirrada num canto por aí, não querendo aceitar minhas desculpas." Olhou mais uma vez em volta e concluiu que o lugar não lhe despertava muita simpatia. Quase decidido a voltar, ouviu lá longe, no bosque, um tilintar de sinetas. Escutou com atenção. O som ia se aproximando cada vez mais, até que surgiu um trenó, puxado por duas renas.

As renas eram do tamanho de um cavalinho, de pêlo tão branco quanto a neve. Os chifres eram dourados e brilhavam ao sol. Os arreios, de couro escarlate, estavam cheios de sinetas. Conduzindo as renas, sentado no trenó, ia um anão forte que, em pé, não devia ter nem um metro de altura. Vestia peles de urso polar e trazia um capuz vermelho, de cuja ponta pendia uma grande borla dourada; uma comprida barba cobria-lhe os joelhos, servindo-lhe de manta. Atrás dele, em lugar muito mais importante, no meio do trenó, ia sentada uma criatura muitíssimo diferente: uma grande dama, a maior mulher que Edmundo já vira. Estava também envolta em peles brancas até o pescoço, e trazia, na mão direita, uma longa varinha dourada, e uma coroa de ouro na cabeça. Seu rosto era branco (não apenas claro), branco como a neve, como papel, como açúcar. A boca se destacava, vermelhíssima. Era, apesar de tudo, um belo rosto, mas orgulhoso, frio, duro...

Como era bonito o trenó aproximando-se, as sinetas tilintando, o anão estalando o chicote, a neve saltando dos lados!

– Alto! – disse a dama, e o anão deu um puxão tão forte que as renas quase caíram sentadas. Depois ficaram mordendo os freios, arquejantes. No ar gelado, o bafo que lhes saía das narinas parecia fumaça.

– Ei, você! O que é você? – perguntou a dama, cravando os olhos em Edmundo.

– Eu... eu... meu nome é Edmundo — respondeu ele, meio atrapalhado. Não estava gostando nada do jeito dela. A dama franziu as sobrancelhas:

– É assim que você fala a uma rainha?

– Perdão, Majestade, mas eu não sabia.

– Não conhece a rainha de Nárnia!? – exclamou ela, mais severa. – Pois vai passar a me conhecer daqui por diante. Repito: o que é você?

– Queira desculpar, Majestade. Não estou sabendo o que a senhora quer dizer. Eu ainda estou na escola... pelo menos estava... agora estou de férias.


	5. Capítulo 4

**4****° Capítulo: ****Manjar turco**

– Mas o que é você? – tornou a rainha. – Por acaso um anão que cresceu demais e resolveu cortar a barba?

– Não, Majestade; eu nunca tive barba, sou ainda um menino. – ele disse, ainda resmungando em seu interior.

– Um menino! Quer dizer, um Filho de Adão?

Edmundo ficou parado, sem dizer nada. Já se sentia todo confuso.

– Seja lá o que for, acho que se trata também de um débil mental. Responda logo, se não quer que eu perca a paciência. Você é humano?

– Sou, sim, Real Senhora.

– E como conseguiu entrar nos meus domínios?

Quero saber!

– Por um guarda-roupa, Majestade.

– Por um guarda-roupa? Que história é essa?

– Abri a porta e de repente estava aqui.

– Ah! – disse a rainha, falando mais para si própria do que para ele. – Uma porta! Uma porta no mundo dos homens! Já ouvi falar de coisas parecidas. Pode ser o princípio do fim. Mas ele é um só, e resolverei isso com facilidade.

Levantou-se e fitou Edmundo com olhos afogueados; no mesmo instante, ergueu a varinha. Edmundo sentiu que ela ia fazer qualquer coisa de terrível, mas não foi capaz de dar um passo. Já se considerava perdido, quando ela pareceu mudar de opinião.

– Meu menininho – disse ela, com uma voz muito diferente. – Está gelado! Sente-se aqui no trenó, perto de mim; cubra-se com a minha manta. Vamos conversar um pouco.

Edmundo não gostou muito do convite, mas não teve coragem de desobedecer. Pulou para o trenó, sentando-se aos pés da rainha, que colocou uma dobra da manta em torno dele.

– Que tal uma bebidinha quente? Seria bom, não seria?

– Seria, Majestade – respondeu Edmundo, batendo o queixo.

Lá de dentro dos agasalhos, a rainha tirou uma garrafinha que parecia de cobre. Levantando o braço, deixou cair uma gota na neve. Edmundo viu a gota brilhar, como um diamante, durante um segundo no ar. Mas, no momento em que tocou na neve, produziu um som sibilante, e logo surgiu um copo cheio de um líquido fumegante. Imediatamente, o anão o apanhou, passando-o a Edmundo com uma reverência e um sorriso afável. Depois de ter começado a beber, Edmundo sentiu-se muito melhor. Era uma bebida que nunca tinha provado, muito doce e espumante, ao mesmo tempo espessa, que o aqueceu da cabeça aos pés.

– Beber sem comer é triste, Filho de Adão – disse a rainha. – Que deseja comer?

– Manjar turco, Majestade, por favor – disse Edmundo.

A rainha deixou cair sobre a neve outra gota da garrafa; no mesmo instante, apareceu uma caixa redonda, atada com uma fita de seda verde, que, ao se abrir, revelou alguns quilos do melhor manjar turco. Edmundo nunca tinha saboreado coisa mais deliciosa, tão gostosa e tão leve. Sentiu-se aquecido e bem disposto.

Enquanto ele comia, a rainha não cessava de fazer-lhe perguntas. A princípio, lembrou-se de que é feio falar com a boca cheia, mas logo se esqueceu, absorto na idéia de devorar a maior quantidade possível de manjar turco. E quanto mais comia, mais tinha vontade de comer. Nem quis saber por que razão a rainha era tão curiosa. Aos poucos, ela foi-lhe arrancando tudo: tinha um irmão e uma irmã; "Não tinha mais uma outra Filha de Eva?", perguntou ela, e ele prontamente respondeu: "Ah, sim! Tem a namorada do Pedro"; contou que Lúcia já conhecia Nárnia e tinha encontrado um fauno; ninguém mais a não ser ele, o irmão, Lúcia e Luanna sabiam da existência de Nárnia. Ela parecia especialmente interessada no fato de eles serem quatro, voltando sempre ao assunto.

– Tem certeza de que são só quatro? Dois Filhos de Adão e duas Filhas de Eva, nem mais, nem menos?

Edmundo abriu a boca cheia de manjar turco, repetindo:

– É isso mesmo, já disse – esquecendo-se do "Majestade".

Por fim, acabou-se o manjar, e Edmundo olhava fixamente para a caixa vazia, louco para que a rainha lhe perguntasse se ainda queria mais. Sabia ela muito bem o que ele estava pensando. E, melhor ainda, sabia que o manjar turco estava encantado: quem o provasse, ficaria querendo sempre mais e chegaria a comer, a comer, até estourar. Mas a rainha, em vez de oferecer mais, disse:

– Filho de Adão, gostaria muito de conhecer seu irmão e suas irmãs. Você é capaz de trazê-los aqui para uma visita?

– A Luanna não é minha irmã! – ele disse, desgostoso. – Posso tentar – disse, olhando ainda para a caixa vazia.

– Porque, se voltar aqui e trouxer seus irmãos, e a outra Filha de Eva, vou dar-lhe mais manjar turco. Agora é impossível, porque o poder mágico só tem efeito uma vez. Se fosse em minha casa, seria diferente.

– E por que não vamos logo para a sua casa?

A princípio, quando subiu no trenó, ficou apavorado com a idéia de que ela o levasse para algum lugar desconhecido, de onde não pudesse voltar nunca mais; agora já nem se lembrava disso.

– Minha casa? Ah, é um lugar maravilhoso! Você iria gostar muito de lá, tenho certeza. Há salas e salas cheias de manjar turco. E, imagine só, eu não tenho filhos! Quem me dera ter um menino para educar como príncipe, e que fosse, depois da minha morte, rei de Nárnia. Enquanto fosse príncipe, havia de usar uma coroa de ouro e comer manjar turco o dia inteirinho. Nunca vi um menino tão inteligente e bonito como você. Sou capaz de fazê-lo príncipe, um dia, quando conseguir que os outros me façam uma visita.

– E por que não pode ser agora? – perguntou Edmundo.

Estava muito corado, com a boca e os dedos melados, e (fosse qual fosse a opinião da rainha) não parecia nem bonito, nem inteligente.

– Ora, se eu o levasse agora, nunca mais você veria seus irmãos. Tenho grande vontade de conhecer todos. Porque você vai ser príncipe e, mais tarde, rei.

- E Pedro também vai ser rei!? – ele perguntou, cheio de inveja.

- Claro que não! – ela percebia sua raiva. - Já está resolvido. Vou precisar também de serventes. Ou nobres. Seu irmão poderá ser duque, e suas irmãs, duquesas.

– Mas eles não têm nada de mais! E Luanna não é minha irmã! – exclamou Edmundo, ainda mais raivoso. – De qualquer maneira, eu poderia buscá-los mais tarde. – A idéia de Pedro lhe servindo parecia boa demais, mas ele queria poder comer mais manjar turco.

– É. Mas, depois de entrar em minha casa, poderia esquecê-los. Gostaria tanto, que não mais se lembraria de buscá-los. Agora, escute: vá para a sua terra e volte outro dia; mas com eles, entendeu? Sem eles, não precisa aparecer mais.

– Mas eu nem sei como voltar!

– É muito fácil. Está vendo aquela luz?

Ela apontou com a varinha, e Edmundo viu o lampião junto ao qual Lúcia havia encontrado o fauno.

– É por ali, em linha reta, o caminho do mundo dos homens. Olhe agora para o outro lado – e apontou na direção oposta – e me diga: está vendo aquelas duas colinas lá longe?

– Acho que estou.

– Pois a minha casa fica entre aquelas duas colinas. Quando voltar aqui e achar o lampião, olhe para as colinas e vá andando pelo bosque, até chegar à minha casa. Mas tem de trazer os outros! Vou ficar muito zangada se você vier sozinho!

– Vou fazer o possível – falou Edmundo.

– E outra coisa: nada de falar de mim. Vai ser muito mais engraçado se for um segredo entre nós dois. Não acha? Vamos fazer uma surpresa para eles. Um rapaz inteligente como você vai achar um jeito de trazê-los até a colina; ao passar em frente da casa, pode dizer: "Vamos ver quem mora aqui", ou qualquer coisa parecida. Será melhor assim. Se sua irmã encontrou um fauno, é possível que tenha ouvido contar histórias estranhas a meu respeito, histórias desagradáveis; pode ter medo de vir aqui. Os faunos falam o que lhes passa pela cabeça, bem sabe disso, e...

– Por favor, Majestade – interrompeu Edmundo de repente –, por favor, não pode me arranjar nem mais um pouquinho de manjar turco para a viagem de volta?

– Não, não – disse a rainha com uma risada. – Você tem de esperar pela próxima vez.

Fez sinal ao anão para avançar, acenando para Edmundo à medida que o trenó se afastava, e gritando-lhe:

– Na próxima vez! Não se esqueça! Volte logo!

Edmundo estava ainda olhando para o trenó, quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo pelo nome. Lúcia corria para ele, vindo do outro lado do bosque.

– Ó Edmundo, você também entrou aqui? Não é formidável?

– Pois é, vejo que você tinha razão: afinal o guarda-roupa é mesmo mágico. Desculpe. Mas onde esteve esse tempo todo?

– Se eu soubesse que você tinha entrado aqui, teria esperado – disse Lúcia, que estava ainda muito agitada e contente para reparar na aspereza com que Edmundo falava. – Estive almoçando com o meu bom amigo, Sr. Tumnus, o fauno. Está muito bem, e a Feiticeira Branca não lhe fez nenhum mal por me ter deixado partir. Talvez ela não tenha desconfiado de nada; afinal de contas, pode dar tudo certo.

– Quem é a Feiticeira Branca?

– Uma pessoa horrorosa. Diz que é a rainha de Nárnia, embora não tenha o direito de ser rainha. É odiada por todos os faunos e dríades e náiades e anões e animais... Pelo menos, pelos que são bons. É capaz de transformar as pessoas em pedra e de fazer mil coisas horríveis. É por causa de um encantamento dela que é sempre inverno em Nárnia, sempre inverno, mas o Natal nunca chega. Ela anda num trenó puxado por duas renas, tem uma varinha na mão e uma coroa na cabeça.

Edmundo, já meio incomodado por ter comido tanto manjar turco, sentiu-se ainda pior ao ouvir dizer que a dama da qual se tornara amigo era uma perigosa feiticeira. Mas, lá no fundo, o que mais desejava era voltar para fartar-se daquele maravilhoso manjar.

– Mas quem é que lhe contou essa história toda?

– O Sr. Tumnus, o fauno.

– Fique sabendo que a gente não deve acreditar em tudo o que dizem os faunos – falou Edmundo, querendo mostrar que sabia muito mais do que Lúcia a respeito de faunos.

– Quem foi que disse?

– Todo o mundo sabe disso; pergunte a quem quiser. Mas o que não está nada bom é este frio. Vamos pra casa.

– Pois vamos. Estou feliz por você ter vindo. Agora eles têm de acreditar. Vai ser engraçado...

Edmundo achou que não seria tão engraçado para ele. Teria de confessar, perante os outros, que Lúcia estava certa, e é claro que Pedro e Luanna tomariam logo o partido dos faunos e dos animais. E ele estava quase inteiramente do lado da feiticeira. Além disso, não sabia o que havia de dizer ou como guardar segredo, quando todos estivessem falando de Nárnia.

Já tinham andado muito. De repente sentiram-se rodeados de casacos, em vez de ramos de árvores. Daí a pouco estavam na sala vazia.

– Você está com uma cara horrível, Edmundo – disse Lúcia. – Está passando mal?

– Estou me sentindo muito bem. – Não era verdade. Estava mesmo passando mal. – Vamos ver onde estão Pedro e Luanna. Temos muita coisa para contar...

Como se estivessem ainda brincando de esconder, levou tempo para que Edmundo e Lúcia encontrassem Pedro e Luanna. Depois de reunidos todos na sala das armaduras, Lúcia falou:

– Pedro! Luanna! É tudo verdade! Edmundo também viu. Há um país fantástico que a gente alcança pelo guarda-roupa. Edmundo e eu estivemos lá. Demos um com o outro no meio do bosque. Conte, Edmundo, conte tudo para eles.

– Que história é essa, Edmundo? – perguntou Pedro.

E agora chegamos a um dos pontos mais terríveis desta história. Até aquele instante, Edmundo tinha-se sentido mal disposto, mal-humorado, aborrecido com Lúcia, porque ela estava certa: mas não tinha resolvido o que fazer. Porém, diante da pergunta de Pedro, decidiu fazer a coisa mais mesquinha e mais ordinária de que se poderia ter lembrado. Decidiu humilhar Lúcia.

– Conte, Edmundo! – disse Luanna, já curiosa.

Edmundo tomou um ar de grande superioridade, como se fosse muito mais velho do que Lúcia (a diferença era só de um ano), e disse com um risinho de deboche:

– Ah, é mesmo! Eu e Lúcia estivemos brincando, imaginando que era verdade tudo aquilo do país maravilhoso dentro do guarda-roupa. Mas só de brincadeira, é claro. Não existe nada lá.

A pobre Lúcia olhou para Edmundo e saiu correndo para fora da sala. Ele, que a cada momento se tornava mais maldoso, achou que tinha conseguido uma grande vitória. Luanna e Pedro pareciam surpresos com Edmundo, e o mais velho estava furioso.

– Este é o problema com as crianças pequenas... não sabem quando têm que parar de fantasiar e estão sempre a... – Edmundo ia falando, quando Pedro interviu.

– Cale o bico! – disse Pedro, cheio de raiva e autoridade. – Você está sendo muito mau com a Lúcia, desde que ela apareceu com a loucura do guarda-roupa. Você está abusando, querendo humilhá-la por causa disso. E por pura maldade.

– Mas tudo isso é um absurdo! – exclamou Edmundo, um pouco ressentido.

– Pois é isso que está me preocupando. Lúcia estava muito bem quando saiu de casa. Desde que chegou aqui, parece que não anda muito boa da cabeça. Ou, então, está virando uma grande mentirosa. Seja lá o que for, não adianta você estar sempre zombando dela, chateando-a num dia, para dizer no outro que ela tinha razão.

– Eu acho... eu acho – disse Edmundo, mas não lhe saiu mais nada da boca.

– Não acha nada – disse Pedro. – É maldade sua. Você sempre gostou de portar-se como um cavalo com os mais novos: no colégio você já era impossível.

– Vamos parar com isso – disse Luanna, mais calma, interrompendo-os. – Não resolve nada ficar discutindo. Vamos procurar a Lúcia.

Estava na cara que Lúcia andara chorando. Nada conseguia consolá-la. Estava absolutamente convencida da verdade da história:

– Não me interessa o que vocês pensam, nem o que vocês dizem. Podem contar tudo ao professor ou escrever para a mamãe. Façam o que quiserem. Tenho a certeza de que encontrei um fauno, e devia ter ficado lá para sempre, porque vocês são uns bestas...

Não foi uma noite nada agradável: Lúcia infeliz; Edmundo sentindo que o seu plano não estava saindo tão bem quanto imaginara. Os dois mais velhos começavam a convencer-se de que Lúcia não estava em seu perfeito juízo. Depois que a pequena Pevensie foi dormir, ficaram os dois durante muito tempo no corredor, falando em segredo sobre o caso.

- Acho que devemos contar ao professor! – Pedro falou, de pé, na porta do quarto de Lúcia.

- Estou preocupada com ela. Edmundo a irrita muito facilmente. E ela me parece estar cedendo as brincadeiras dele. Olha, Pedro... eu não sou da família, então não acho que devo ficar dizendo coisas sobre como cuidar de seus irmãos!

- Sua opinião é bem vinda. Somos da mesma idade e acho que pode me ajudar com eles, você mesma disse que entende de crianças. Além disso, você já tira Edmundo do sério. E acho que é bem a lição que ele estava precisando. Ele não me escuta. Acha que quero ser o papai, ou coisa assim. Com você, ele até provoca, mas você sempre sai por cima da situação. Peço desculpas quando ele lhe falta com o respeito, mas você me parece não cair na dele. Me diga o que acha, por favor. Estou também preocupado com Lúcia.

Ela o fitou por alguns minutos, enquanto ele falava. Então, respirou e continuou:

- Podemos conversar com meu tio. Ele poderá dizer algo que nos ajudará a pensar. Para mim, Lúcia parece estar acreditando piamente que o absurdo é verdade! Será difícil convencê-la do contrário. E Edmundo não está ajudando em nada.

- Então conversaremos com o professor pela manhã. Acho que conseguirei dormir. Deixe-me acompanhá-la até o seu quarto. – ele foi gentil. E mesmo preocupada, Luanna corou com a possibilidade dele aproximar-se de seu quarto.

- Acho que ficarei com a Lúcia. Ela não parou de chorar, mas acho que posso fazê-la dormir por esta noite. Dormirei aqui mesmo.

- Então está bem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Pedro.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5****° Capítulo: ****A Lógica de Kirke**

Na manhã seguinte, os dois chegaram à porta do escritório do professor.

– Depois escreverei a papai, se o professor achar que Lúcia não está boa da cabeça; não podemos fazer mais do que isso.

– Entrem – disse o professor, ao ouvir as pancadas na porta.

Ofereceu a Pedro a cadeira e disse que estava às ordens. Luanna sentou-se do lado dele, não sem antes cumprimentá-lo com um beijo no rosto.

O Professor escutou Pedro falando da terra imaginária de Lúcia, e acompanhou Luanna contando o quão triste a pequena Pevensie se encontrava pela casa. Ouviu-os com toda a atenção, dedos cruzados, sem interrompê-los até o fim da história. Ficou calado durante muito tempo. Tossiu para limpar a garganta. E disse a coisa que eles menos podiam esperar:

– E quem disse que a história não é verdadeira?

– Oh, mas acontece... – começou Luanna; e parou por aí. Via-se pela cara do velho que ele estava mesmo falando sério. Olhou para ele e disse: – Mas Edmundo confessou que eles estavam fingindo.

– Ora, aí está uma coisa – tornou o professor – que precisa ser considerada: e com muitíssima atenção. Por exemplo, se me desculpe a pergunta, meu jovem: qual deles, pela sua experiência, é mais digno de crédito, o irmão ou a irmã? Isto é, quem fala sempre a verdade?

– Isto é que é gozado, professor – respondeu Pedro. – Até agora, eu só posso dizer que é a Lúcia.

– E que acha você, minha querida Luanna?

– Bem, penso igual ao Pedro, mas aquela história do bosque e do fauno não pode ser verdade.

– É o que a gente nunca sabe – disse o professor. – Não se deve acusar de mentirosa uma pessoa que sempre falou a verdade; é mesmo uma coisa séria, muito séria.

– Mas o nosso medo não é que ela esteja mentindo – replicou Luanna. – Chegamos a pensar se ela não está doente da cabeça...

– Acham que ela está louca? – perguntou, calmamente, o professor. – Podem ficar descansados: basta olhar para ela, ouvi-la um instante para ver que não está louca.

– Mas, então... – disse Luanna, e calou-se. Pedro ouvia-o falar daquele jeito, e fitava Luanna com o mesmo rosto de pergunta. Ela sempre soube que o tio era sábio e poderia dizer algo que os ajudasse, mas ouvi-lo dizendo que Lúcia pode estar certa foi um tanto quanto surpreendente.

– Lógica! – disse o professor para si mesmo. – Por que não ensinam mais lógica nas escolas? – E dirigindo-se aos jovens declarou: – Só há três possibilidades: ou Lúcia está mentindo; ou está louca; ou está falando a verdade. Ora, vocês sabem que ela não costuma mentir, e é evidente que não está louca. Por isso, enquanto não houver provas em contrário, temos de admitir que está falando a verdade.

Luanna olhou para ele muito séria: o tio não estava brincando.

– Mas como é que pode ser verdade, professor? – Pedro perguntou-lhe.

– E por que você duvida?

– Bem – disse Pedro –, então, se é verdade, por que não encontramos sempre o tal país fantástico ao abrir a porta do guarda-roupa? Não havia nada lá quando olhamos; nem Lúcia teve coragem de fingir que havia.

– E isso prova o quê? – perguntou o professor.

– Ora, ora, se as coisas são verdadeiras, estão sempre onde devem estar.

– Tem certeza, Pedro?

Ele não foi capaz de responder.

– Mas ela não teve tempo! – disse Luanna. – Mesmo que esse país existisse, Lúcia não teve tempo de ir lá. Veio correndo atrás de nós, logo que saímos da sala. Demorou menos de um minuto, e ela diz que passou _horas_ lá.

– Pois é exatamente isso que me faz acreditar na história – disse o professor. – Se, de fato, existe nesta casa uma porta aberta para um outro mundo (e devo dizer que esta casa é muito estranha, e eu mesmo mal a conheço), e se Lúcia conseguiu chegar a esse mundo, não ficaria nada admirado se ela houvesse encontrado lá um tempo diferente; assim, podia muito bem acontecer que, embora ela ficasse muito tempo lá, a gente não percebesse isso no tempo do nosso mundo. Lúcia, na idade dela, não deve saber disso. Logo, se estivesse fingindo, deveria ficar escondida durante mais tempo, para depois contar a mentira.

Os dois jovens se olharam, surpresos. O professor falava sério, e tinha fundamentos. Mas não poderia ser verdade que ele estivesse falando de um mundo que se via através de um guarda-roupa, podia?

– Mas, professor, acha mesmo que pode existir outro mundo, em qualquer lugar, tão pertinho? Será possível? – perguntou Pedro.

– É muito possível – disse o professor, tirando os óculos para limpá-los. – Eu gostaria de saber o que estas crianças aprendem na escola! – murmurou para si mesmo.

– Mas o que devemos fazer no momento? – perguntou Luanna, que sentia a conversa sair dos eixos.

– Minha querida Luanna – disse o professor, fitando ambos com um olhar penetrante –, há um plano ainda não sugerido por ninguém, e que talvez valha a pena experimentar.

– Qual?

– Cada um trate de sua própria vida.

E assim terminou a conversa. Daí por diante, Lúcia sentiu que o ambiente melhorava. Pedro via-se na obrigação de impedir as zombarias de Edmundo. E ninguém tinha vontade de tocar no assunto do guarda-roupa. Durante algum tempo foi como se as aventuras tivessem chegado a um fim. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

A casa do professor – da qual ele mesmo tão pouco sabia – era tão antiga e famosa que vinha gente de toda parte para visitá-la. Era dessas que estão indicadas nos guias turísticos e até nos livros de História. E havia motivo para isso, pois corriam sobre ela muitas lendas, algumas mais estranhas do que o caso que estou contando. Quando apareciam turistas, o professor dava licença para verem a casa, e a Sra. MacReady servia-lhes de guia, contando o que sabia dos quadros, das armaduras e dos livros raros da biblioteca. A governanta não gostava quando também vinham crianças, e as deixava o tempo todo com Luanna. E também não admitia que ninguém a interrompesse enquanto falava como um papagaio.

Juntaram-se algumas pessoas para visitar a mansão, e ela os acompanhava desde os jardins. Havia deixado o recado para os Pevensie que estes também participassem da recepção na porta da frente junto com Luanna e as serviçais da mansão, mas que poderiam sair do caminho dela enquanto estivesse mostrando a casa aos visitantes.

– Como se a gente fosse perder tempo andando atrás dum bando de gente! – resmungou Edmundo a Pedro, baixinho. Os dois bem vestidos, Edmundo de bermuda com meias longas no sapato e camisa social branca listrada por baixo de um suéter de linho azul-petróleo. Já Pedro vinha de calça também azul-petróleo bem escura e uma camisa cinza social.

Lúcia e Luanna desceram juntas. As duas muito bonitas, Lúcia de vestidinho branco e bolinhas mínimas azuis, de tecido bem leve, junto com um suéter de linho verde escuro, com os cabelos negros caindo de lado davam um ar bem angelical; e Luanna vinha de saia azul até o joelho, e uma blusa também azul escura que descia pela cintura curvada e angulosa, com mangas até o cotovelo e decote pequeno em V. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos apenas na frente, deixando o rosto suave bem a vista.

As duas foram muito elogiadas pelas serviçais, e, sorridentes, se portaram ao lado de Pedro e Edmundo. Este resmungou para Luanna:

- Não estão tão especiais assim!

- Obrigada, Edmundo, você também está formidável. – ela lhe sorriu, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros dele, como quem cumprimenta uma criança.

- Eu acho que esteja muito bonita, Lúcia! – Pedro logo corrigiu. – E você também, Srta. Kirke!

Esta lhe sorriu abertamente, ouvindo o resmungo de Edmundo:

- Babão!

A Sra. MacReady entrou com os turistas para verem a casa. Dentre eles alguns rapazes que deveriam ter a idade de Pedro e Luanna. Estes perceberam a bonita jovem da casa, e, ao entrarem, foram cumprimentando-a.

- Bom dia, Srta.

- Bom dia. – Luanna respondia, sempre cordial e simpática.

Pedro pareceu um pouco irritado, para a satisfação de Edmundo. Eram dois rapazotes que assim como ele, deveriam estar loucos para irem pra a guerra.

- A Srta. mora aqui?

- Sim. Sou sobrinha do Professor Kirke.

- Oh. Pois bem. Vejo que a visita à velha casa nos trouxe algum proveito. – disseram, um olhando para o outro.

- Espero que possam seguir _atentamente_ a Sra. MacReady para conhecer a casa! – Pedro se intrometeu, tentando fazer-se presente ali.

Os dois apenas o olharam, e, tendo Pedro uma face muito séria, se afastaram rapidamente. Luanna o olhou, preparada para agradecer.

- Bem, que posso dizer? Eu estava com a cortada na ponta da língua! – ela disse, divertindo-se. – Obrigada, Pedro.

A governanta levou os visitantes para começarem pelo andar de baixo, então os jovens subiram as escadas perguntando-se o que tinham que fazer quando eles subissem.

- Vou para a sala de armaduras. Queria fuçar algumas! – Edmundo adiantou-se.

- Não pode tocar nas armaduras! – Pedro tentou intervir.

- Deixe-o ir, ele na certa derrubará alguma, e MacReady irá adverti-lo com seus safanões. – Luanna falou.

- Não quero velhota nenhuma me batendo! – ele resmungou.

- Então vamos... vou com você!

- Eu e Lúcia estaremos na sala ao lado, olhando as pinturas. Tem umas que quero mostrar a ela. – Luanna puxou a pequena Pevensie novamente para seu lado.

Foi assim que as aventuras começaram outra vez.

Algum tempo depois, estavam Pedro e Edmundo contemplando as armaduras ainda, os dois doidos para desmontá-las, quando as duas meninas entraram na sala como um vendaval:

– Atenção! Aí vem a governanta com um batalhão atrás dela! – Lúcia anunciou.

– Ordinário, marche! – comandou Pedro, em brincadeira. E fugiram pela porta do fundo. Mal tinham penetrado na sala verde, e depois na biblioteca, ouviram vozes mais adiante, pois a governanta havia conduzido os turistas pela escada dos fundos. Assim, ou porque já estivessem meio avoados, ou porque MacReady estivesse de pé atrás deles, ou ainda por alguma força mágica que os impelia para Nárnia – o certo é que se sentiram perseguidos em toda parte, até que Luanna exclamou:

– Ora! Vamos para a sala do guarda-roupa até eles passarem. Lá não vai ninguém.

Mal tinham acabado de entrar, ouviram vozes no corredor, e viram a maçaneta da porta mover-se.

- O que ela dirá se nos vir aqui? Vai provavelmente morrer se souber que estávamos sozinhos numa sala fechada. Ainda mais com as visitas! – Luanna olhava para Pedro, em alerta.

– Depressa! – disse Pedro. – Não temos outro lugar. – E abriu de repente o guarda-roupa. Amontoaram-se os quatro lá dentro, acostando-se ofegantes no escuro. Pedro segurou a porta encostada, mas não a fechou completamente: como todas as pessoas de juízo, sabia muito bem que nunca devemos nos fechar dentro de um guarda-roupa.

– Deus permita que a MacReady despache logo aquela gente! – falou Luanna. – Estou toda encolhida!

Pareceu sentir alguma coisa segurando-a nas mãos. Era Pedro. Se ele pudesse vê-la, estaria observando seu rosto ficar escarlate em alguns segundos.

- Venha por aqui! Este guarda-roupa parece ser enorme! – ele lhe disse.

– Que cheiro horrível de cânfora! – exclamou Edmundo.

– Deve ser dos bolsos dos casacos, cheios de naftalina, para espantar traças – disse Luanna.

– Tem algo aqui me picando nas costas – disse Pedro.

– Não está ficando frio? – perguntou Luanna.

– E muito – disse Pedro. – E que umidade! Que diabo de lugar é este? Estou sentindo alguma coisa molhada no chão. E está cada vez mais úmido.

Foi com dificuldade que Pedro conseguiu segurar-se. Edmundo disse:

– Vamos sair, eles já foram embora.

– Oh! Oh! – gritou Luanna de repente. Todos perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Pedro foi o primeiro a tentar segura-la pelas mãos, mas ela mesma se desprendeu dele.

– Estou encostada numa árvore – disse ela. – Olhem! Lá longe está clareando.

– Puxa vida, é mesmo! – disse Pedro. – E olhem pra lá... e pra lá... tudo cheio de árvores! E esta coisa molhada é neve. Eu acho... eu... acredito que estamos no bosque da Lúcia.

- Não se preocupe! Tenho certeza que é só sua imaginação!! – Lúcia brincou com eles.

- Não pode ser!!! Uma terra de faunos!?? – Luanna sorriu, lembrando-se dos livros de lenda.

- Você pode acreditar nisso!!?? – Pedro a olhou, e os dois seguiram para "fora" do guarda-roupa.

Já não podia haver a menor dúvida. Ficaram os quatro, imóveis, piscando na luz fria da manhã de inverno. Atrás deles, os casacos dependurados nos cabides, e, na frente, as árvores cobertas de neve. Pedro virou-se para Lúcia:

– Desculpe se eu não acreditei. Quer fazer as pazes?

– É claro. – ela estava radiante.

– E agora, que vamos fazer? – perguntou Luanna, excitada. Estava ansiosa demais para dar qualquer opinião sobre aquela fantástica terra.

– Ora, vamos explorar o bosque! – disse Pedro, excitado do mesmo jeito.

– Ufa! – exclamou Luanna, batendo com os pés no chão. – Está um frio de doer. E se a gente vestisse estes casacos? Não acham uma boa idéia?

– Não são nossos!... – disse Pedro, temeroso.

– Ninguém vai ligar! – replicou Luanna. – Além disso, não vamos levar os casacos para fora de casa: eles nem vão sair do guarda-roupa!

– Não pensei nisso! – falou Pedro, risonho.

– É mesmo, assim não vai haver problema. Ninguém vai dizer que pegamos os casacos se eles continuam no guarda-roupa; pois a minha impressão, por mais absurda que possa parecer, é que o país fantástico está _dentro_ do guarda-roupa.

E logo puseram em prática a sensata sugestão de Luanna. Os casacos eram enormes para eles, chegando aos calcanhares, e pareciam mais imponentes mantos reais do que simples casacos. O importante é que se sentiam mais quentinhos, e cada um achava o outro muito elegante. Embora Edmundo resmungasse com Pedro porque este lhe dera um "casaco de menina".

- Você está muito chique, Edmundo! – Luanna lhe tirou do sério.

Foram andando na direção da floresta. No céu juntavam-se nuvens escuras, e tudo levava a crer que cairia mais neve antes do anoitecer.

– Escutem... – disse Edmundo. – Não acham que devemos cortar um pouco à esquerda, para irmos diretamente ao lampião?

Havia esquecido que o seu papel era continuar fingindo que não conhecia o bosque. Os outros pararam e ficaram olhando para ele. Pedro assobiou, raivoso.

– Ah, então, você já esteve aqui! Você disse que era mentira da Lu!

Fez-se um silêncio mortal.

– Se há uma coisa que eu odeio... – disse Pedro, mas logo se calou, encolhendo os ombros. Depois voltou a falar, calmo. – Peça desculpa a Lúcia! – disse a Edmundo.

Este apenas o olhou raivoso. Fez cara de poucos amigos e ia começar a andar, quando foi seguro por Pedro pelo casaco cinzento que usava.

- Peça desculpas! – disse ele, com autoridade que fazia até medo.

- Me desculpe!! – pareceu mais uma reclamação com Pedro, com medo, do que com as desculpas para Lúcia.

- Tudo bem! – Lúcia ainda ria. – "Essas crianças de hoje em dia não sabem quando têm que parar de fantasiar". – ela se divertiu, e Luanna riu com ela, toda contente.

E de novo puseram-se a caminho. Edmundo ia resmungando para si mesmo: "Cambada de gente pretensiosa! Um dia, vocês me pagam!", e imaginou Pedro lhe servindo manjar turco aos quilos.

– Aonde vamos? – perguntou Luanna, ansiosa para mudar o rumo da conversa.

– Acho que a Lúcia é quem deve nos guiar! – disse Pedro. – E ela merece, depois do que acabamos de ouvir. Para onde, Lu?

– E se fôssemos visitar o Sr. Tumnus? Que acham? É aquele fauno bonito...

Concordaram todos, apertando o passo, batendo os pés no chão.

A terra parecia imensa. Luanna e Pedro andavam juntos, animados com aquela imensidão de árvores e neve. Era frio, de fato. Mas tinha faunos!

- Pedro! Se Lúcia falou a verdade, então ele é mesmo um fauno! – aquilo era óbvio demais, mas Luanna estava ansiosa para encontrá-lo.

Este sorriu para ela, percebendo sua excitação. Estava igualmente animado em conhecer Nárnia. Lúcia saiu-se bem na missão de guia. A princípio, não estava muito certa se encontraria o caminho, mas foi reconhecendo, aqui, uma árvore de jeito estranho, ali, um tronco no chão, até chegarem àquele lugar em que o caminho piorava; por fim, deram com a porta da caverna do Sr. Tumnus. Mas aí os esperava uma triste surpresa.


	7. Capítulo 6

**6****° Capítulo: ****O ****Dique dos Castores**

A porta fora arrancada e partida em pedaços. Lúcia pareceu levar um choque. Os outros, pelo estado que se encontrava a porta, perceberam que tinha acontecido algo grave com alguém ali. Lúcia correu, e antes que Pedro e Luanna a alcançassem, ela atirou-se para dentro da casa do fauno. Os dois correram, com Edmundo no encalço.

Dentro da caverna, estava escuro, frio, úmido, desagradável, como se o local estivesse desabitado havia vários dias. A neve entrava pela porta e amontoava-se no chão, misturando-se com as lenhas mal queimadas e a cinza da lareira. Era como se alguém tivesse espalhado a cinza pelo chão para apagar as chamas das lenhas. A louça estava toda partida, e o retrato do pai do fauno fora esfaqueado e dilacerado.

– Bonito trabalho! – exclamou Edmundo. – Valeu a pena ter vindo aqui!

- Pedro! Pode ser perigoso. – Luanna encostou-se nele, primeiro porque estava com medo, e segundo porque ele tinha um cheiro muito bom, ela percebeu dentro do guarda-roupa.

– Que é isso? – falou Pedro, ao ver um pedacinho de papel pregado no tapete.

– Tem alguma coisa escrita? – perguntou Luanna.

– Acho que tem, mas não consigo ler com esta luz. Vamos para fora.

Saíram todos. Pedro leu o seguinte:

"_**O antigo inquilino deste prédio, o fauno Tumnus, está preso, aguardando julgamento, acusado de crime de alta traição contra Sua Majestade Imperial adis, Rainha de Nárnia, Castelã de Cair Paravel, Imperatriz das Ilhas Solitárias, etc. É acusado outrossim de auxílio aos inimigos da supracitada Majestade, abrigando espiões e confraternizando-se com humanos. **_

_**MAUGRIM, Comandante-Chefe da Polícia Secreta.**_

_**VIVA A RAINHA!"**_

Os quatro olharam uns para os outros.

– Deus!! Ele foi preso!!! – disse Luanna. – Que lugar é esse, afinal!? Confraternização com humanos...? Sinto-me num conto de fadas!!

– Quem é essa rainha, Lu? – perguntou Pedro. – Sabe alguma coisa a respeito dela?

– Não é rainha nada. É uma feiticeira horrorosa, a Feiticeira Branca. É muito odiada no bosque. Foi ela quem encantou as terras de Nárnia, para que aqui seja sempre inverno, e o Natal não chegue nunca.

Pedro e Luanna se olharam. Edmundo estava quieto, enquanto os dois mais velhos analisavam a situação.

- O que faremos!? – Luanna olhou para Pedro. Ela ainda pensava no "feiticeira" que Lúcia se referira, sem perceber o real sentido daquela palavra. – Pedro... isso é real!?

- Creio que sim. Estamos _dentro_ do guarda-roupa, não estamos!? Acho que deveríamos voltar... os problemas dessa terra não são nossos... – ele falou, ponderando as palavras.

– Ah, isso é que não! Agora não pode ser! – disse Lúcia de repente. – Não podemos voltar depois do que aconteceu. Foi por minha causa que o fauno se meteu nesta confusão. Foi ele que me escondeu da feiticeira e me ensinou o caminho de casa. É isto que eles querem dizer com o "auxílio aos inimigos da rainha e confraternização com humanos". A feiticeira deve ter descoberto e... – ela nem gostava de lembrar no Sr. Tumnus preso. – Temos de fazer tudo para salvá-lo.

Edmundo engoliu em seco e com amargura.

– Grande coisa haveremos de fazer! – disse ele. – Nem temos o que comer!

– Cale a boca! – disse Pedro, ainda muito zangado com Edmundo. – Eu não sei... Qual a sua opinião, Luanna?

– Eu sei que Lúcia está certa! – disse Luanna. – Mas, não sei se dava mais um passo. Acho que pode ser perigoso, se essa rainha é assim tão perigosa o quanto Lúcia diz! E somos só quatro! O que mais pode ter nessa terra além de feiticeira e fauno?? Eu não sei, Pedro. Talvez temos de fazer alguma coisa pelo fauno. Seja lá o que for.

– Também acho. Concordo com você, Luanna. – disse Pedro. – Poderíamos voltar e trazermos... não sei... comida ou ajuda! Mas quem nos garante que, se a gente sair, vai poder entrar de novo neste país _mágico_? Acho que o melhor é continuar.

- O que você decidir, eu estou dentro, Pedro! – ela disse.

– Eu também. – disse Lúcia.

– Se ao menos a gente soubesse onde é que ele está preso! – disse Pedro.

Todos ficaram calados, imaginando o que podiam fazer, quando, de repente, Lúcia exclamou:

– Olhem aquele pintarroxo de papo vermelho. É a primeira vez que vejo um passarinho aqui. Prestem atenção! Está com uma cara de quem quer falar alguma coisa! Os passarinhos de Nárnia também serão capazes de falar?

Pedro e Luanna se seguraram para não rir. Mas Lúcia estava decidida. Voltou-se para o pássaro:

– Sr. Pintarroxo, seria capaz de nos dizer para onde levaram Tumnus, o fauno? – E deu um passo na direção da avezinha, que logo levantou vôo, mas para uma árvore ali pertinho. Empoleirada lá, ficou olhando para eles, como se tivesse entendido tudo o que haviam dito.

Quase sem querer, os quatro avançaram mais um passo ou dois. Os dois mais velhos, muito surpresos. O pintarroxo voou de novo para a árvore mais próxima. E ficou olhando. Aliás, não é fácil encontrar um pintarroxo de papo tão vermelho e de olhos tão brilhantes como aquele!

– Sabem de uma coisa? – perguntou Lúcia. – Acho que ele quer que a gente vá atrás dele.

– É o que parece – concordou Luanna. – Que acha, Pedro?

– Não se perde nada experimentando.

De fato, o pintarroxo parecia compreender tudo perfeitamente. Saltando de ramo em ramo, ia sempre uns metros à frente, para ser seguido sem dificuldade. E assim foi servindo-lhes de guia pela encosta abaixo. As nuvens se abriram e surgiu um belo sol de inverno; em volta, a neve tomou um brilho deslumbrante. Havia quase meia hora que caminhavam, as duas meninas sempre na frente, quando Edmundo disse para Pedro:

– Se por acaso você puder descer desse pedestal para falar comigo, tenho uma coisa séria para lhe dizer.

– Que coisa? – perguntou Pedro.

– Psiu! Não fale tão alto; não vale a pena assustar as meninas. Pensou bem no que estamos fazendo?

– O quê? – disse Pedro, baixando a voz num murmúrio.

– Estamos indo atrás de um guia que não sabemos quem é. Como vamos saber de que lado está o passarinho? Quem pode dizer se ele não está levando a gente para alguma armadilha?

Pedro o observou por alguns segundos. Ele estava mesmo dizendo aquilo sobre passarinhos serem inimigos e estarem levando-os para uma armadilha? Mas, pelo que parecia, Nárnia era mesmo parecido com um conto de fadas. Então ele respondeu:

– Você está vendo, trata-se de um pintarroxo. Em todas as histórias que li, os pintarroxos são sempre bons sujeitos. Ele nunca ficaria do lado errado.

– Ah, é assim? E como vamos saber qual é o lado errado? Como é que vamos saber se os faunos estão do lado certo e a rainha (sei, sei, já disseram que ela é feiticeira) está do lado errado? A gente não conhece os faunos e não conhece a rainha!

– O fauno salvou Lúcia.

– É o que ele disse. Mas podemos mesmo saber? Outra coisa: quem é que sabe qual é o caminho de volta?

– Droga!! – exclamou Pedro. – Acabei me esquecendo!

– E não há comida à vista! – concluiu Edmundo.

Assim conversavam os dois meninos, em voz baixa, quando as meninas gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

– Oh! – E depois pararam.

– O pintarroxo! O pintarroxo sumiu!

– Que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Edmundo, lançando a Pedro um olhar que significava "Que é que eu falei?"

– Psiu! Olhem ali! – disse Luanna, num cochicho. – Tem uma coisa ali se mexendo, no meio das árvores. Mais para lá. – ela puxou Lúcia para próximo dela, e foi para o lado de Pedro.

Lúcia sempre à frente, com medo que fosse o Sr. Tumnus machucado. Luanna segurava-lhe no suéter, impedindo-a de correr em direção ao barulho. E com o outro braço, segurava o braço protetor de Pedro, que a abraçou. Ela o fitou com face preocupada por alguns segundos, mas confiante em sua segurança, e tornou a olhar para o barulho, assustada, sempre segurando Lúcia com o braço ao redor de seu pescoço. Pedro segurou Lúcia também, e os três ficaram juntos até que Edmundo segurou em Luanna, escondendo-se atrás dela, sempre procurando espiar o barulho com o pescoço levantado.

Olharam todos com atenção, meio desconfiados.

– Ah, agora eu vi – disse Pedro. – Está ali atrás daquela árvore.

– Mas o que é? – perguntou Lúcia, fazendo grande esforço para não parecer medrosa.

– Seja lá o que for... – disse Pedro – está se escondendo de nós. Acho que não quer ser visto.

– Vamos voltar... – suplicou Luanna ao ouvido de Pedro. E, embora ninguém se atrevesse a dizê-lo, todos compreenderam de repente aquilo que Edmundo segredava a Pedro. Estavam irremediavelmente perdidos. Ninguém lembrava o caminho de volta.

– Como é ele? – perguntou Lúcia.

– Eu acho... eu creio que é um bicho... um animal! – respondeu Luanna. – Olhe, depressa! Lá está ele!

E todos o viram desta vez: focinho peludo, grandes bigodes, parecia espreitá-los por detrás das árvores. Não fugiu logo, pelo contrário, levou a pata à boca, como fazem as pessoas quando põem um dedo nos lábios para nos dizer que devemos ficar em silêncio. E desapareceu de novo. Eles mal respiravam. Lúcia sorriu. Edmundo amedrontou-se. Luanna e Pedro se olharam mais uma vez com face desacreditada. Um minuto depois, o bicho tornou a sair do abrigo atrás das árvores, olhou em volta, com medo de que alguém o visse, e disse:

– Silêncio!

Luanna quase grita. Segurou a boca com as mãos, mais que surpresa. Pedro também ficou bastante surpreso, de olhos totalmente abertos e aterrorizados.

- Ele falou, Pedro! Estamos numa terra mágica, realmente mágica! Podemos esperar tudo! – ela deduziu tudo de uma só vez.

E o bicho apareceu novamente. Fez um sinal para que fosse encontrar-se com ele na parte mais cerrada do bosque, e desapareceu novamente.

– Já sei o que é – disse Lúcia, como se fosse normal. – É um castor. Conheço pela cauda.

– E quer que a gente vá lá; avisou para ninguém fazer barulho – disse Edmundo.

– Isso eu entendi! – falou Pedro, ainda embasbacado. – O problema é este: vamos ou não vamos?

– Acho que é um bonito castor – Lúcia falou, com simplicidade.

– Bem, mas como é que vamos saber... – começou Edmundo.

– Temos de correr o risco! – afirmou Luanna, que nem mais acreditava em suas próprias palavras. – Não adianta nada ficarmos aqui parados. Além disso, não sabemos como voltar.

Mal disse isso, o castor, atrás das árvores, já acenava para eles com certa aflição.

– Venham! – comandou Pedro. – Vamos ver no que vai dar. Mas todos juntos! Se for um inimigo, creio que... – ele tinha idéias absurdas sobre falar em "castores inimigos".

As crianças seguiram juntas a eles, passaram para o outro lado e chegaram perto do castor. Mas o animalzinho, atraindo-os mais para o meio da floresta, só lhes disse num sussurro rouco e gutural:

– Mais para frente, mais para frente! Aqui está bem. Ali na clareira era meio perigoso.

- Deus! Onde estamos? Pare de falar, castor! – Luanna sussurrava baixinho pra si mesma, e só Pedro escutou.

- Você mesma falou que devemos esperar tudo! – Pedro parecia divertir-se com ela.

Estavam agora num lugar sombrio, onde cresciam quatro árvores tão juntas que os ramos se tocavam; e o chão estava coberto de agulhinhas de pinheiro, porque ali a neve não entrava. O castor falou:

– Vocês é que são os Filhos de Adão e as Filhas de Eva?

– Somos sim – respondeu Edmundo, querendo parecer líder.

Filhos de Adão? Filhas de Eva? – Pedro e Luanna olhavam-se mais uma vez.

– Psssiu! – fez o castor para Edmundo. – Por favor, não fale tão alto. Nem aqui estamos muitos seguros.

– Mas... – Pedro sussurrou. – De que é que o senhor tem medo? – perguntou. – Estamos sozinhos aqui.

– E as árvores? – respondeu o castor. – Estão sempre escutando. Quase todas estão do nosso lado, mas há outras que são capazes de contar para _ela_. Já entenderam de quem estou falando... – E abanou a cabeça várias vezes.

– Se vamos começar a falar em partidos – observou Edmundo –, como é que vou saber se o senhor é amigo ou inimigo?

– Não queremos ofendê-lo, Sr. Castor – acrescentou Pedro. – Mas está vendo que não somos aqui da terra.

– Compreendo, compreendo. Aqui está a prova. – E mostrou-lhes uma coisa branca. Olharam todos admirados, até que Lúcia descobriu:

– Ah, é o meu lenço! O lenço que eu dei ao Sr. Tumnus!

– Perfeito! – confirmou o castor. – O infeliz soube da ordem de prisão com certa antecedência e entregou-me isso. Disse-me então que, se por acaso lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, eu deveria encontrar-me aqui com vocês, para levá-los... – e a voz do castor apagou-se de súbito. Fazendo sinais misteriosos, ele juntou as crianças num grupo apertado e acrescentou, num leve sussurro: – Dizem que _**Aslam**_ está a caminho; talvez até já tenha chegado.

E aí aconteceu uma coisa muito engraçada. Nenhum deles ainda não tinha ouvido falar de Aslam, mas no momento em que o castor pronunciou esse nome, todos se sentiram diferentes. Talvez isso já tenha acontecido a você em sonho, quando alguém lhe diz qualquer coisa que você não entende mas que, no sonho, parece ter um profundo significado – o qual pode transformar o sonho em pesadelo ou em algo maravilhoso, tão maravilhoso que você gostaria de sonhar sempre o mesmo sonho.

Foi o que aconteceu. Ao ouvirem o nome de Aslam, eles sentiram que dentro deles algo vibrava intensamente. Para Edmundo, foi uma sensação de horror e mistério. Pedro sentiu-se de repente cheio de coragem, força e sabedoria. Para Luanna serviu de calmante e de companheirismo, foi como se um aroma delicioso ou uma linda ária musical pairasse no ar, fazendo-a perder o medo da terra desconhecida. Lúcia sentiu-se como quem acorda na primeira manhã de férias ou no princípio da primavera, cheia de uma grande alegria.

– E o Sr. Tumnus, onde está ele? – perguntou Lúcia.

– Pssssiu! Aqui, não! Vamos para um lugar onde possamos conversar tranqüilamente e comer alguma coisa.

Já todos agora confiavam naturalmente no castor, exceto Edmundo, é claro; e todos também, inclusive Edmundo, ficaram contentíssimos com a palavra "comer".

Seguiram apressados atrás do novo amigo, que, dando uns passinhos incrivelmente rápidos, foi guiando os quatro durante mais de uma hora, pelos recantos mais densos da floresta. Luanna e Pedro não se largavam um minuto, pois ela não queria ficar longe dele. Lúcia tentava acompanhar o Sr. Castor, e Edmundo vinha atrás dos mais velhos, caminhando pesado.

Já se sentiam exaustos e famintos quando, de súbito, as árvores começaram a rarear, e eles a descer por uma encosta íngreme. Minutos depois, já sob um céu sem nuvem, onde o sol brilhava ainda, depararam com uma vista maravilhosa. Estavam num vale estreito, no fundo do qual corria (deveria correr, se não estivesse gelado) um rio razoavelmente grande. Bem debaixo do ponto em que se encontravam haviam construído um dique sobre o rio; e os meninos se lembraram logo de que os castores são fabulosos construtores de diques. Aquela obra – não tiveram dúvida – era do Sr. Castor. Notaram que este tomava um ar modesto... o mesmo ar que as pessoas assumem quando visitamos o jardim que fizeram ou lemos uma história que escreveram. Por isso, era da mais elementar educação que Luanna dissesse:

– Que lindo dique!

E desta vez o castor não disse "silêncio!":

– Ora, ora! Isso não é nada. Não tem a menor importância. E ainda nem está terminado. – ele pareceu corar.

Acima do dique havia o que deveria ter sido um lago profundo, mas que agora não passava de uma superfície rasa de gelo esverdeado e escuro. Abaixo do dique, muito mais abaixo, havia mais gelo, mas, em vez de ser liso e plano, tinha as formas ondulantes e espumantes da água, como era no momento em que tudo ficou gelado. Nos lugares em que a água tinha escorrido por cima do dique, via-se agora uma fileira de pingentes brilhantes de gelo, como se fossem flores e grinaldas da mais imaculada brancura. No meio do dique, quase no alto, viram uma linda casinha, que mais parecia uma grande colméia de abelhas. De um buraco que havia no teto subiam nuvens de fumaça, que logo traziam a idéia (sobretudo a quem estivesse com muita fome) de um jantar excelente sendo preparado. E isso lhes aumentou ainda mais a fome.

Edmundo reparou ainda em outra coisa; um pouco mais longe, lá embaixo, corria outro rio menor por um vale estreito. Olhando pelo vale acima, viu lá adiante duas colinas, que era capaz de jurar serem as mesmas que a feiticeira lhe apontara ao longe, quando dele se separou perto do lampião. Entre as duas colinas devia estar o palácio, a pouco mais de um quilômetro. Lembrou-se do manjar turco e da promessa de vir a ser rei. ("O que ia dizer Pedro, se soubesse!") Começaram então a brotar-lhe no cérebro umas idéias terríveis.

- Apreciando a vista? – perguntou o Castor, que chegara bem perto dele sem que ele o percebesse.

Edmundo apenas olhou para ele, sério e desconfiado.

– Ora, aqui estamos todos! – disse o Sr. Castor para todos ouvirem. – E parece que a Sra. Castor está à nossa espera. Vou na frente para mostrar o caminho. Cuidado para não escorregarem!

Luanna mostrava a Pedro as flores congeladas e Lúcia também admirava aquilo, lamentando todo o gelo. A parte alta do dique era bastante larga, mas não era um bom lugar para os humanos caminharem, pois estava coberta de gelo; além disso, embora de um dos lados estivesse o lago gelado, do outro havia um abismo.

O castor conduziu-os em fila até o meio do caminho, de onde podiam contemplar todo o curso do rio, de um lado e do outro. Ao chegarem ao meio, lá estava a casinha.

– Chegamos, Sra. Castor – disse o marido. – Chegaram os Filhos e as Filhas de Adão e Eva.

Logo ao entrar, a atenção de Lúcia foi despertada por um som metálico, e a primeira coisa que viu foi a Sra. Castor, uma velhinha de ar bondoso, sentada de linha na boca, trabalhando a valer na máquina de costura. Era de lá que vinha o som. Parou com o trabalho e levantou-se.

Os outros entraram quietos, e Luanna logo notou que Lúcia estava totalmente a vontade naquele mundo novo. Ajudava a Sra. Castor. Pedro riu com ela, e ela percebeu que ainda segurava a mão dele. Ele também, e sorriu para ela.

Os dois se olharam por uns minutos, mas minutos bem significativos. Até que Edmundo entrou também e os separou, passando pelo meio deles.

– Ah, chegaram finalmente! – disse ela, juntando as patas enrugadas. – Finalmente! E pensar que eu ainda iria viver para ver este dia! As batatas estão cozinhando! E a chaleira já está cantando! Será que o Sr. Castor poderia arranjar-nos uns peixinhos?

– Já vou – disse o Sr. Castor. O Sr. Castor moveu-se com um balde nas mãos. Pedro observou Luanna, que parecia pedir-lhe com os olhos que ele oferecesse ajuda para o Castor. Este sorriu, e se convidou para ir com ele pescar.

Saindo de casa na companhia de Pedro, atravessou o lago até chegar a um buraquinho no gelo, aberto à machadinha. Levava o balde na mão. Sentou-se com jeito na beira do buraco, sem ligar para o frio; olhou atentamente lá dentro, enfiou de repente a pata e, num instantinho, agarrou uma linda truta. E assim fez várias vezes, até conseguir o que se chama de uma bela pescaria. Pedro ainda se divertia com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele era alguém mais velho e que merecia respeito.

Enquanto isso, as meninas ajudavam a Sra. Castor a encher a chaleira, arrumar a mesa, cortar o pão, pôr os pratos. Parecia que estavam numa casa muito harmoniosa e aconchegante. Em um barril que havia num dos cantos da cozinha, Luanna encheu uma grande caneca de cerveja para o Sr. Castor e Pedro, com um Edmundo reclamando que também queria e ganhando apenas um afago de Luanna na cabeça; por fim, Lúcia e a Sra. Castor puseram a frigideira no fogo para aquecer a gordura.

Lúcia achou que os castores tinham uma casinha bem aconchegante, mas que não lembrava em nada a caverna do Sr. Tumnus. Ali não existiam livros nem quadros pendurados, e, em vez de camas, havia beliches nas paredes, como nos navios. Do teto pendiam presuntos e réstias de cebola; encostados às paredes viam-se botas de borracha, oleados, machados, tesouras, pás, colheres de pedreiro, vasilhas de argamassa, caniços de pesca, redes e sacos. A toalha da mesa, embora limpa, era meio grosseira.

A frigideira começava a chiar quando Pedro e o Sr. Castor voltaram com os peixes, abertos a canivete e limpos lá fora. Imagine você agora o cheiro bom dos peixes fritando, e como todos eles, com muita fome, esperavam ansiosamente que ficasse tudo pronto, e a fome aumentando a cada segundo!

– Está quase prontinho! – disse o Sr. Castor.

Luanna preparou as batatas, enquanto Lúcia ajudava a Sra. Castor a colocar as trutas na travessa. Cada um puxou um banquinho (na casa dos castores só havia banquinhos de três pés, além da cadeira de balanço da Sra. Castor, junto da lareira), prontos para se fartar. Havia um jarro de leite cremoso para as crianças e Luanna, (o Sr. Castor, fiel a seus princípios, preferiu cerveja, convidando Pedro para juntar-se a ele) e, no centro da mesa, um bom pedaço de manteiga, de que eles se serviam à vontade para passar nas batatas. Aí as crianças e os jovens chegaram à conclusão de que não há nada melhor do que um peixinho de rio, que ainda há meia hora estava saltando na água, tirado da frigideira há menos de meio minuto. E, depois do peixe, a Sra. Castor tirou do forno um rocambole muito fofo, ainda fumegando, e pôs no fogo a chaleira. Depois de tomarem o chá, todos inclinaram os banquinhos para trás, para se encostarem à parede, e deram um profundo suspiro de satisfação.

– E agora – disse o Sr. Castor, afastando a caneca de cerveja vazia e puxando a xícara para mais perto –, se não se importam de esperar um momento, até eu acender o cachimbo, vamos às coisas sérias. – E acrescentou, depois de olhar pela janela: – Está nevando outra vez. Melhor! Assim não teremos visitas. E se, por acaso, alguém estiver tentando segui-los, não vai encontrar rastro.


	8. Capítulo 7

**7****° Capítulo: ****Aslam Está Chegando**

– E agora quer nos contar o que aconteceu ao Sr. Tumnus? – pediu Lúcia.

– Ah, é uma triste história – respondeu o Sr. Castor. – Muito triste mesmo. Mas não há dúvida de que foi levado pela polícia. Quem me contou foi um passarinho, que assistiu à cena.

Luanna e Pedro pareciam mais acostumados aos bichos falantes, mas era tão divertido ouvi-lo dizendo aquilo!

– Mas para onde é que o levaram?

– Bem, iam em direção ao norte, quando os viram pela última vez; e, infelizmente, todos sabem o que isso significa.

– Nós não sabemos – disse Luanna, enquanto a Sra. Castor balançava a cabeça com uma expressão sombria.

– Infelizmente significa que o levaram para a casa _dela_.

– E o que vão fazer com ele, Sr. Castor? – perguntou Lúcia, aflita.

– Bem – disse o castor –, nunca se sabe exatamente. Mas poucos podem dizer que lá entraram e de lá conseguiram sair. Estátuas! Dizem que está tudo cheio de estátuas de pedra: o pátio, a escadaria, o saguão. Seres que ela transformou... – Fez uma pausa e estremeceu. – Que transformou em estátuas de pedra.

– Mas, Sr. Castor, não podemos... quero dizer, temos de fazer tudo para salvá-lo. É terrível... por minha causa! – Lúcia lacrimejava, mas dizia aquilo com coragem.

– Tenho a certeza de que você iria salvá-lo, se pudesse, minha menina – disse a Sra. Castor. – Mas como vai fazer para entrar naquela casa, contra a vontade dela, e sair de lá com vida?

– Mas a gente não pode dar um jeito? – perguntou Pedro. – Puxa vida, o fauno arriscou-se para salvar minha irmã, Sr. Castor! Não podemos abandoná-lo assim, deixar que façam com ele uma coisa dessas!

– Não vale a pena, Filho de Adão! – disse o castor. – Nem vale a pena experimentar. Agora que Aslam está a caminho...

– Quem é Aslam??! – disse Edmundo cheio de curiosidade e aflição de ouvir aquele nome, enquanto os outros tinham sido envolvidos por aquela estranha sensação que lembrava os primeiros sinais da primavera, e que parecia trazer notícias maravilhosas.

– Aslam?! – exclamou o Sr. Castor. – Então não sabem? Aslam é o rei. É o verdadeiro Senhor dos Bosques, embora já há muito esteja ausente. Desde o tempo do meu pai e do meu avô. Agora chegou a notícia de que vai voltar. Neste momento mesmo está em Nárnia. Ele dará um jeito na Feiticeira Branca, não se preocupem. Ele, e não vocês, meus filhos, há de salvar o Sr. Tumnus.

– E se ela transformar também ele numa estátua de pedra? – perguntou Edmundo.

– Deixe com Ele, Filho de Adão. Não é tão fácil assim! – respondeu o Sr. Castor, caindo na gargalhada. – Transformar ASLAM em pedra? Se ela conseguir manter-se em pé diante Dele, olhá-lO cara a Cara, já é caso para dar-lhe os parabéns. Não, não. Ele vem botar tudo nos eixos. Assim diz um velho poema que costumamos cantar:

_O mal será bem quando Aslam chegar, _

_Ao Seu Rugido, a dor fugirá, _

_Nos Seus Dentes, o inverno morrerá, _

_Na Sua Juba, a flor há de voltar._

– Quando vocês virem Aslam, hão de entender tudo.

– E chegaremos a vê-Lo, um dia? – perguntou Luanna.

– Mas é claro, Filha de Eva; foi para isso que eu os trouxe até aqui. Vou guiá-los até Ele.

Os quatro estavam ficando mais ansiosos com o rumo da conversa, e todos com faces curiosas.

– E Ele é um homem? – perguntou Lúcia.

– Aslam, um homem! – disse o Sr. Castor, muito sério. – Não, não. Não lhes disse eu que Ele é o Rei dos Bosques, Filho do Grande Imperador de Além-Mar? Então não sabem quem é o rei dos animais? Aslam é um leão... o Leão, O Grande Leão!

– Ah! – exclamou Luanna. – Um Leão!! Isso é maravilhoso!!! – ela sorria. – Acho que eles são muito austeros e sublimes! Mas... sei que vou ficar um pouco assustada.

– Ah, isso vai, meu anjo, sem dúvida – disse a Sra. Castor. – Porque, se alguém chegar na frente de Aslam sem sentir medo, ou é o mais valente de todos ou então é um completo tolo.

– Mas Ele é perigoso assim? – perguntou Lúcia.

– Perigoso? – disse o Sr. Castor. – Então não ou viu o que Sra. Castor acabou de dizer? Quem foi que disse que Ele não era perigoso? Claro que é, perigosíssimo. Mas acontece que é bom. Ele é REI, disse e repito.

– Estou louco para ver o Rei – disse Pedro –, mesmo que tenha muito medo.

– Muito bem, Filho de Adão! – aplaudiu o Sr. Castor, batendo com a pata em cima da mesa com tal força que os pires e as xícaras tilintaram. – Vai vê-Lo, pode estar certo. Recebi há pouco uma mensagem anunciando que vocês devem encontrar-se com Ele amanhã, na Mesa de Pedra.

– Onde é isso? – indagou Lúcia.

- Há mais gente que sabe que estamos aqui!? – Luanna preocupou-se, pois poderiam atrair a feiticeira antes de chegarem a Aslam.

– Sim, há. Eu lhes mostro o caminho – disse o Sr. Castor. – Ainda é uma boa jornada daqui até lá, seguindo pela margem rio abaixo. Mas eu os levo lá.

– Mas e o coitado do Sr. Tumnus? – perguntou Lúcia.

– O melhor meio para salvá-lo é procurar Aslam – disse o castor. – Enquanto Ele não chegar, não podemos agir. Aslam é o Rei, mas precisamos de vocês aqui. Há uma profecia cantada em velhas melodias:

"_Quando a carne de Adão,_

_Quando o osso de Adão,_

_Em Cair Paravel,_

_No trono sentar,_

_Então há de chegar_

_Ao fim a aflição."_

- Por isso, agora que Ele já chegou, e que vocês também chegaram, tudo se encaminha para o fim. Sabemos que Aslam já veio outrora a esta região, mas há muito, muito tempo, ninguém sabe bem quando. Mas os seus, os da sua raça, estes não há lembrança de terem estado aqui.

– Não entendo, Sr. Castor – disse Pedro. – Então a feiticeira não é humana?

– É o que ela nos queria fazer crer! – respondeu o castor. – É por isso que ela se diz com direito ao trono. Mas Filha de Eva é que ela não é. Sim, descende por um lado da primeira mulher do seu pai Adão (e a este nome, o Sr. Castor fez uma pequena reverência), a que se chamava Lilith, e era da raça dos gênios. Isso, por um lado. Por outro, descende dos gigantes. Não, na feiticeira não há nem uma gota de sangue humano.

– Por isso é que ela é ruim até a raiz do cabelo – disse a Sra. Castor.

– É pura verdade – disse o marido. – Pode haver duas opiniões sobre os humanos (sem qualquer ofensa para os presentes), mas não pode haver a menor dúvida acerca de seres que parecem humanos, mas não o são.

– Pois eu já encontrei anões bons – disse a Sra. Castor.

– Já que fala nisso, eu também – concordou o marido. – Mas pouquíssimos, e os melhores são até os que menos se parecem com os homens. Porque em geral, podem acreditar, quando encontramos um ser que vai ser humano, mas ainda não é, ou que o foi no passado, e depois deixou de ser, ou que devia ser humano, mas na verdade não o é, o melhor é ter cuidado e ficar de pé atrás. E por isso que a feiticeira anda sempre à procura de humanos em Nárnia. Há muitos anos que ela procura vocês, sem parar; e se soubesse que vocês são quatro, seria então muito mais perigosa.

– Mas que tem isso de especial? – perguntou Pedro.

– É que existe uma outra profecia. Lá embaixo, em Cair Paravel, no castelo que dá para o mar, junto da foz do rio, e que devia ser a capital se tudo corresse como devia... Lá, em Cair Paravel, há quatro tronos. A velhíssima tradição de Nárnia que nós cantávamos já anunciava que, quando dois Filhos de Adão e duas Filhas de Eva se sentarem nos quatro tronos, então será o fim, não só do reinado da feiticeira, mas da própria feiticeira. Foi por isso que usei de tanta cautela quando viemos para cá; por que, se ela suspeitasse da chegada de vocês, eu não daria uma truta pela vida dos quatro...

Os meninos estavam tão _amarrados_ nos lábios do Sr. Castor, que por muito tempo não prestaram atenção a mais nada. Mas, no silêncio que se seguiu às suas últimas palavras, Lúcia, de repente, perguntou:

– Onde está Edmundo?

Foi um silêncio terrível; depois começaram a indagar:

– Quem foi o último a vê-lo?

– Há quanto tempo desapareceu?

– Terá ido lá fora?

Correram todos para a porta. Lá fora, a neve caía lenta e firme, e o gelo esverdeado do lago já estava coberto de um espesso lençol branco. Mesmo no meio do dique, mal conseguiam avistar as margens do rio. Enterrando os tornozelos na neve recente, deram voltas em todas as direções.

– Edmundo! Edmundo! – ficaram roucos de gritar. A neve, caindo silenciosamente, parecia abafar-lhes as vozes, e nem o eco respondia.

– Meu Deus!!! Ele saiu sozinho!?? Não deu para ver se alguém o levou... – disse Luanna, quando, por fim, resolveram voltar, já sem nenhuma esperança.

– E que vamos fazer agora? – indagou Pedro.

– Que vamos fazer? – disse o castor, já enfiando as botas de neve. – Que vamos fazer? Precisamos partir imediatamente. Não temos um minuto a perder.

– Vamos procurá-lo! Acho que eu vou por ali, e o Sr. Castor pode ir pelo outro lado. Deixemos as meninas aqui... – sugeria Pedro - Quem encontrar Edmundo, retorna logo para cá...

– Procurá-lo, Filho de Adão? – perguntou o Sr. Castor.

– Ele é meu irmão! É o que devo fazer!

– Valente, mas não vai adiantar nada! – disse o castor.

– Que quer dizer com isso? Ele não pode estar longe. Temos de encontrá-lo. Por que diz que não vai adiantar? – perguntou Luanna, nervosa.

– Não vale a pena procurá-lo, pois eu sei perfeitamente para onde ele foi! – Todos arregalaram os olhos, espantados. – Não estão entendendo? Foi encontrar-se com ela, a Feiticeira Branca. Traiu-nos a todos.

– Oh, francamente, essa não! – exclamou Luanna. – Ele não faria uma coisa dessas. – olhou para Pedro, procurando que ele concordasse.

– Acham que não? – perguntou o castor, olhando tão fixamente para os três, que eles perderam a vontade de falar, certos, no íntimo, de que Edmundo não tinha feito outra coisa.

– Mas como é que ele sabe o caminho? – perguntou Pedro.

– Ele já esteve alguma vez em Nárnia? Já esteve aqui sozinho?

– Já – respondeu Lúcia, quase num murmúrio. – Infelizmente, já.

– E contou o que fez aqui? Quem encontrou?

– Não, nunca! – respondeu Lúcia.

– Então, prestem atenção: ele já esteve com a Feiticeira Branca; está do lado dela; sabe muito bem onde ela mora. É triste dizer-lhes isso, porque, afinal de contas, é irmão de vocês, mas foi só olhar para ele e disse cá comigo: "Este é um traidor." Tinha todo o ar de já ter encontrado a feiticeira e comido de suas comidas encantadas. Quem vive há muito tempo em Nárnia não se engana: dá logo com essas alimentos. Nós os conhecemos pelos olhos.

– Seja lá como for – disse Pedro, numa voz um tanto sufocada –, temos de ir atrás dele. Afinal, é meu irmão, um pouco imbecil e mau, mas irmão. E, pensando bem, não passa de uma criança.

– E quer ir à casa da feiticeira? – perguntou a Sra. Castor. – Mas a única possibilidade de salvação, dele e de vocês, é fugirem dela, de qualquer forma.

– Não entendi – disse Lúcia.

– E isso mesmo, menina. O que ela quer é apanhar os quatro: está sempre pensando nos quatro tronos de Cair Paravel. Se insistirem em ir procurá-la, só vão ajudá-la a conseguir o que quer. É chegar lá e, antes de abrirem a boca, são mais quatro estátuas de pedra acrescentadas à coleção. Mas, pelo contrário, enquanto Edmundo for o único, ela há de querê-lo vivo, para servir-se dele como isca.

- Irei apenas eu, então!

- Não, Pedro! Não! – Lúcia reclamou, o abraçando, como se pudesse segura-lo. Luanna olhou para ele, assustada.

- Não, Pedro! Preferimos você inteiro e conosco. – ela falou, apreensiva e suplicante. – Ficaríamos eu e Lúcia à sua espera, e, como o Sr. Castor está falando, não voltaríamos a vê-lo. Nos separarmos não é boa idéia!

Ele aproximou-se dela, também aflito, mas compreendendo o que ela dissera. Lúcia permanecia abraçada a ele. Ele tocou na face de Luanna, fazendo um carinho. Ela o segurou na mão. O Sr. Castor se enrubesceu e pigarreou, fazendo Pedro olhar para ele.

– Mas... não há ninguém que possa ajudar a gente?

– Só Aslam – sentenciou o Sr. Castor. – Vamos procurá-lo. É a nossa única esperança.

– Meus filhos – disse a Sra. Castor –, o importante, para mim, é saber em que momento o irmão de vocês escapuliu. Conforme o que ouviu, podemos saber o que foi contar. Vejamos: já tínhamos falado de Aslam quando ele saiu? Se não, podemos ficar tranqüilos, uma vez que ela não sabe que Aslam já está em Nárnia, ou que nós vamos encontrá-lo...

– Acho que já não estava aqui quando falamos de Aslam... – disse Pedro, logo interrompido por Lúcia.

– Estava, sim – contrariou ela, tristemente. – Não se lembra? Foi ele quem perguntou se a feiticeira não podia transformar Aslam em estátua.

– É verdade! – disse Pedro. – E é mesmo o tipo de pergunta que ele costuma fazer.

– Então estamos fritos – disse o Sr. Castor. – Mas, vejamos: ele ainda estava presente quando eu disse que o ponto de encontro com Aslam era a Mesa de Pedra?

Ninguém soube responder.

– O negócio é o seguinte: se ele estava aqui e foi contar à feiticeira – continuou o castor – ela imediatamente vai disparar com seu trenó na direção da Mesa de Pedra e colocar-se em nosso caminho. É o que ela quer: impedir o nosso contato com Aslam.

– Está certo, mas, se a conheço bem – disse a Sra. Castor – não é isso que ela vai fazer primeiro. Quando Edmundo disser que estamos aqui, é capaz de sair em disparada para agarrar a gente ainda esta noite; como ele já saiu há meia hora, é bem provável que ela esteja aqui dentro de uns vinte minutos.

– Tem toda a razão, Sra. Castor – disse o marido. – Temos de cair fora imediatamente. Não há tempo a perder.


	9. Capítulo 8

**8****° Capítulo: ****Castelo De Gelo**

Naturalmente, Edmundo jantou como os outros, mas sem gosto, pensando o tempo todo no manjar turco... E não há nada que tire tanto o gosto da boa comida caseira do que a lembrança de um mau alimento enfeitiçado. Ouviu a conversa dos outros, também sem satisfação, pois continuava pensando que não lhe davam a devida importância e que o estavam colocando à margem. Ninguém pensava assim, só ele.

Desse modo, ouvira tudo o que o Sr. Castor contara acerca de Aslam, até o momento em que tinham combinado encontrar-se com ele na Mesa de Pedra. Foi aí que, muito sorrateiramente, começou a esgueirar-se por debaixo do reposteiro que cobria a porta. Bastava o nome de Aslam para dar-lhe uma sensação misteriosa e horrível, assim como aos outros dava uma misteriosa sensação de encantamento.

No momento exato em que o Sr. Castor dizia o poema sobre a "carne de Adão e o osso de Adão", Edmundo saiu de mansinho, fazendo girar mais de mansinho ainda a maçaneta da porta. Antes que o Sr. Castor dissesse que a Feiticeira Branca não era de fato humana, mas da raça dos gênios e dos gigantes, Edmundo estava lá fora.

Edmundo não era tão ruim a ponto de desejar ver o irmãos transformados em estátuas de pedra. O que ele queria simplesmente era comer manjar turco, ser príncipe (e mais tarde rei) e vingar-se de Pedro, que o chamara de "cavalo", e ficava todo _maravilhoso_ na frente de Luanna. Quanto ao que a feiticeira pudesse fazer aos irmãos e a jovem, não queria que fosse coisa muito boa (sobretudo que ela não os colocasse no mesmo nível dele). Mas estava convencido (ou tentava convencer-se) de que ela não poderia ser tão má como diziam. "Porque" – pensava ele – "os que falam mal dela são os inimigos, e é provável que metade do que dizem não seja verdade. Aliás, comigo foi bastante amável, muito mais do que qualquer um deles. Que bom se ela for a verdadeira rainha! É melhor do que aquele pavoroso Aslam!" Foi essa, pelo menos, a desculpa que Edmundo arranjou para justificar o próprio comportamento. Mas a desculpa não era lá essas coisas, pois no fundo sabia que a feiticeira era cruel.

Lá fora, a primeira coisa que percebeu quando viu a neve foi que havia esquecido o casaco na casa dos castores. Mas nem podia pensar em voltar. Viu também que o dia estava no fim. Eram três horas quando começaram a comer, e os dias de inverno são muito curtos. Não contava com isso: agora tinha de aproveitar a pouca luz que restava. Levantou a gola e lá se foi, arrastando-se sobre o dique na direção da outra margem (felizmente o dique estava muito menos escorregadio).

A coisa estava feia. Escurecia depressa e a neve dançava em flocos em torno dele. Não via um palmo adiante do nariz. Ainda por cima, não havia estrada. Afundava-se a todo instante em enormes fendas abertas na neve, patinhava em charcos gelados, tropeçava em troncos caídos, escorregando por encostas íngremes, esfolando as pernas nas pedras, até que ficou encharcado até os ossos, morto de frio e cheio de arranhões. Tinha medo do silêncio e da solidão. Teria abandonado o projeto e voltado para contar tudo e fazer as pazes com os outros, se, a certa altura, não dissesse com seus botões: "Quando eu for o rei, minha primeira medida vai ser mandar construir estradas decentes!".

Daí, passou naturalmente a imaginar-se rei, a pensar nas mil e uma coisas que haveria de fazer. Sentiu-se até mais animado. Escolheu o tipo de palácio que mandaria construir; decidiu de quantos carros precisava; imaginou todos os pormenores de seu cinema particular; estabeleceu por onde deviam passar as principais linhas de estrada de ferro; pensou nas leis que enviaria ao Parlamento contra os castores e as drogas de seus diques... Colocaria Luanna para ser sua assistente pessoal, pois ela de fato era bem bonita, e poderia transformá-la em rainha um dia, depois que ela parasse de ser tão chata e insuportável. "Alguns dias no calabouço resolveriam!", ele pensava.

Dava os últimos retoques a algumas medidas indispensáveis para enquadrar Pedro, quando, de súbito, o tempo mudou. Primeiro, foi a neve que deixou de cair. Em seguida, veio um vento forte, acompanhado de intenso frio. Finalmente, as nuvens se afastaram, mostrando uma lua cheia, redondíssima, que, brilhando sobre a neve, deixou tudo tão claro como se fosse dia. Só as sombras faziam certa confusão.

Edmundo nunca teria dado com o caminho se a lua não tivesse surgido no momento em que ele chegou ao outro rio – que ele viu quando chegaram à casa dos castores pela primeira vez, o menor, afluente do rio grande mais abaixo. Agora, tendo chegado ao rio menor, virou-se decidido a segui-lo. Mas o vale ao qual levava o rio era muito mais íngreme e escarpado que o primeiro, e todo coberto de arbustos. Às escuras, era difícil orientar-se nele. Mesmo assim, Edmundo ficou encharcado até os ossos, pois a todo instante tinha de abaixar-se e esgueirar-se sob os ramos, caindo-lhe sobre as costas montões de neve. Cada vez que isso acontecia, sentia redobrar nele o ódio a Pedro, como se o irmão fosse o culpado de tudo.

Ao fim de muito tempo, conseguiu chegar a um lugar mais plano, onde o vale se alargava. Do outro lado do rio, bem perto, no meio de uma planície, entre duas colinas, viu o que devia ser a casa da feiticeira. O luar estava mais belo do que nunca. A casa era de fato um pequeno castelo e parecia ser toda feita de torres de longas espirais pontiagudas, afiadas como agulhas. Faziam lembrar aqueles chapéus bicudos dos feiticeiros ou os gorros que os meninos usavam de castigo na escola. E as torres brilhavam ao luar, alongando sombras sinistras sobre a neve. Edmundo começou a sentir medo.

Mas era tarde demais para voltar. Atravessou o rio gelado, em direção ao castelo. Tudo imóvel, um silêncio absoluto. O som de seus passos morria na neve funda. Foi andando,andando,rodeou o castelo, passando por várias torres até dar com uma porta. Foi preciso dar uma volta inteira. A entrada era um arco enorme, mas os pesados portões de ferro estavam abertos.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente e olhou o pátio, onde um espetáculo inesperado quase lhe fez parar o coração. Junto dos portões, batido de luar, viu um leão imenso, agachado como se fosse pular. Com os joelhos trêmulos, Edmundo permaneceu na sombra, sem poder avançar ou recuar. Ficou tanto tempo imóvel, que seus dentes teriam começado a bater de frio, se já não batessem de medo. Não sei dizer realmente quanto tempo passou; para Edmundo pareceram horas.

A certa altura, começou a imaginar por que motivo o leão estaria tão quieto: não se mexera um centímetro desde que o vira. Chegou um pouco mais perto, tendo o cuidado, tanto quanto possível, de conservar-se na sombra. Foi aí que, pela posição do leão, concluiu que não podia ter sido visto. "E se ele virar a cabeça?" – pensou. Na realidade, o leão olhava atento para outra pessoa, nada mais, nada menos que um anãozinho, de costas, a pouca distância.

– Ah! Quando se lançar para cima do anãozinho, eu saio correndo!

Mas o tempo passava, e o leão e o anãozinho continuavam imóveis. Até que, finalmente, Edmundo se lembrou do que ouvira dizer sobre a Feiticeira Branca, que transformava os seres vivos em estátuas de pedra. Aquele leão talvez fosse de pedra... Reparou também que o dorso e a cabeça do leão estavam cobertos de neve. Sem dúvida: era uma estátua. Nenhum ser vivo deixaria que a neve o cobrisse daquela maneira. Muito devagar, com o coração a saltar do peito, encaminhou-se para o leão, mas não ousou tocá-lo. Só depois de muito tempo, num movimento rápido, estendeu a mão e viu que era pedra fria. Tinha sentido medo de uma estátua!

Foi um alívio imenso, tanto que, apesar do frio, se sentiu envolvido por uma onda de calor, ao mesmo tempo que teve uma idéia que lhe pareceu maravilhosa: "Provavelmente... é o grande Aslam, de quem todos falam. Já foi apanhado e virou pedra. Aqui está o fim de todos os belos sonhos daqueles lá. Bacana! E ainda há quem tenha medo de Aslam!"

Ficou gozando do leão de pedra, até que fez uma grande criancice: tirou do bolso um toco de lápis, cobrindo com um bigodão preto o beiço superior do leão e desenhando-lhe um par de óculos.

– Taí, Aslam, seu grande boboca! Está gostando de ser estátua? Pensava que era muito esperto, hein?

Apesar dos rabiscos, a expressão do gigantesco animal era ainda tão terrível, tão triste, tão digna, com os olhos perdidos no luar, que Edmundo não conseguiu divertir-se com a brincadeira. Passou pelo leão e foi andando pelo pátio.

Ao chegar no centro, viu que havia dezenas de estátuas espalhadas por todos os lados, como peças num tabuleiro de xadrez, durante a partida. E imaginou o quão pateta Luanna iria ficar se visse aquilo tudo de uma só vez: havia sátiros de pedra, lobos, raposas, gatos selvagens. Havia também lindas figuras, que pareciam mulheres e que eram na verdade os espíritos que vivem nas árvores. Havia ainda a estátua enorme de um centauro, um cavalo alado e uma figura, alongada e frágil, que tomou por um dragão. Tinham todos um ar tão estranho de coisas vivas, mas imóveis, no luar branco e frio, que ele atravessou o pátio com a sensação de quem vive um conto de fadas. Exatamente no centro, elevava-se a figura de um homem da altura de uma árvore, de expressão severa, barba em profusão, com um varapau enorme na mão direita. Mesmo sabendo que se tratava apenas de um gigante de pedra, e não de carne e osso, Edmundo estremeceu ao passar por ele.

Depois reparou na luz mortiça que vinha de uma porta, no lado mais afastado do pátio. Dirigiu-se para lá e encontrou uma escada que conduzia a uma porta aberta. Subiu. Deitado, à entrada, estava um lobo enorme.

– Não há perigo! Não há perigo! – repetia, tentando tranqüilizar-se. – É um lobo de pedra. Não pode fazer nada.

Levantou a perna para passar por cima do lobo. A criatura, monstruosamente grande, levantou-se, de pêlo eriçado, escancarou a boca rubra e rosnou:

– Quem está aí? Pare, intruso. Quem é você?

– Com licença, Sr. Lobo. – começou Edmundo, tremendo tanto, que mal podia falar. – Meu nome é Edmundo, e sou o Filho de Adão que Sua Majestade a Rainha encontrou há poucos dias no bosque. Venho para contar que meu irmão e minhas irmãs estão neste momento em Nárnia... aqui pertinho, na casa dos castores. Ela... ela quer vê-los.

– Vou informar Sua Majestade – falou o lobo. – Espere aqui e não se mexa, se gosta de viver.

Desapareceu dentro da casa. Edmundo esperou em pé. Os dedos gelados doíam-lhe, o coração batia descompassadamente. Por fim, o lobo cinzento voltou, e se apresentou:

- Sou Maugrim, chefe da polícia secreta! Entre, entre, ditoso favorito da Rainha. Ditoso ou desditoso, quem sabe? – desdenhou.

E Edmundo entrou, tendo o cuidado de não pisar nas patas do chefe da polícia secreta. Viu-se logo num saguão comprido e sombrio, com muitos pilares e, como o pátio, cheio de estátuas. A que estava mais perto da porta era a de um pequeno fauno, com uma expressão muito triste. Seria o amigo de Lúcia? A pouca claridade que havia chegava de um único lampião, junto do qual estava sentada a Feiticeira Branca.

– Aqui estou, Majestade. – disse Edmundo, avançando, aflito.

– Como se atreve a vir sozinho? – perguntou a feiticeira em tom de ameaça. – Não dei ordem para que trouxesse seus irmãos?

– Perdão, Majestade. Fiz o que pude. Eles estão aqui perto... na casinha que fica sobre o dique, no rio, onde vive o casal de castores. – ele nem se lembrou de resmungar que Luanna não era sua irmã.

Um sorriso cruel desenhou-se lentamente no rosto da feiticeira.

– É tudo quanto tem a dizer?

– Não, Majestade – respondeu Edmundo, apressando-se a contar tudo o que ouvira na casa dos castores.

– O quê!? Aslam! Aslam! Será possível? Se descubro que é mentira sua...

– Perdão. Estou só repetindo o que ouvi – gaguejou Edmundo.

Mas a rainha já deixara de preocupar-se com ele e batia palmas. E logo apareceu o anão que antes a acompanhava na floresta.

– Prepare o trenó – ordenou a Feiticeira Branca. – E tire os guizos dos arreios.

Logo que o Sr. Castor declarou que não havia tempo a perder, começaram todos a enfiar os casacos, menos a Sra. Castor, que se pôs a apanhar sacos e a colocá-los em cima da mesa.

– Sr. Castor, passe-me aquele presunto – disse ela. – Aqui também está um pacote de chá, açúcar e fósforos. Um de vocês apanhe dois ou três pães, na arca daquele canto.

– O que a senhora está fazendo? – perguntou Luanna.

– Arranjando merenda para todos, minha filha. É bom levar alguma coisa para comer, não é?

– Mas é que não temos tempo! – protestou ela, abotoando o casaco até em cima. – Ela pode aparecer a qualquer minuto.

– É o que eu digo! – concordou o castor.

– Não sejam bobos! Ela demora uns bons quinze minutos até chegar aqui.

– Mas precisamos ganhar tempo para ver se chegamos à Mesa de Pedra antes dela – disse Pedro.

– É isso – insistiu Luanna. – Quando vir que não estamos aqui, ela sairá atrás de nosso rastro como um foguete.

– Ah, isso vai – concordou a Sra. Castor. – Ela vai de trenó, e nós vamos a pé: nunca chegaremos antes.

– Tudo está perdido, então? – perguntou Lúcia.

– Deixe de aflições, minha filha, e vá buscar naquela gaveta meia dúzia de lenços. Claro que não está tudo perdido. Não chegaremos antes dela, mas poderemos escolher um caminho diferente daquele que ela pensa. Assim talvez a gente escape.

– Muito bem, muito bem – disse o marido. – Mas a esta hora já devíamos estar a caminho.

– Ai, vida minha, não comece o senhor também a me atrapalhar. Vamos... assim... não, assim. Aqui estão quatro saquinhos: o menorzinho para a menorzinha; é para você, minha querida! – acrescentou, voltando-se para Lúcia.

– Pelo amor de Deus, vamos. – disse Lúcia.

– Estou quase pronta. – A Sra. Castor permitiu que o marido a ajudasse a calçar as botas de andar na neve. – A máquina de costura deve ser um pouco pesada para levar, não é?

– Pesada? – disse o marido. – Pesadíssima! Ou será que a senhora acha que vai ter tempo de costurar pelo caminho?

– A idéia de que aquela bruxa é capaz de mexer nela... quebrar... até roubar...

– Por favor, vamos logo? – disseram em coro os três.

Saíram finalmente. O Sr. Castor fechou a porta a chave ("Isto vai atrasá-la um pouco mais", explicou), e começaram a andar, cada um com seu farnel às costas.

A neve cessara e a lua aparecera. Iam em fila indiana: primeiro, o Sr. Castor, depois Lúcia, Luanna, Pedro e, por fim, a Sra. Castor. Atravessado o dique, seguiram ao longo do rio por uma vereda estreita, que se alongava entre as árvores. As encostas do vale alteavam-se sobre as cabeças dos viajantes, banhadas de luar. Pedro sentia falta da mão de Luanna apertando a sua, buscando proteção.

– É melhor ir aqui por baixo – propôs o Sr. Castor –, pois não há trenó que desça aqui; ela terá de ir por cima.

Teria sido muito agradável estar sentado numa boa poltrona, apreciando a paisagem pela janela. Mesmo assim, Lúcia não deixou de se divertir, a princípio. Mas, pouco a pouco, com o saco pesando-lhe nas costas cada vez mais, ela imaginava se teria forças para chegar até o fim. Não reparou na superfície gelada do rio, nas quedas d'água transformadas em cascatas de gelo, nos montões de neve branca que se acumulavam no alto das árvores, na grande lua resplandecente, no céu crivado de estrelas. Só conseguia olhar para as perninhas curtas do Sr. Castor, tope-tope, tope-tope, como se aquela caminhada pela neve não fosse terminar nunca. Lúcia estava tão cansada que quase dormiu andando.

De repente percebeu que o Sr. Castor virara para a direita, afastando-se da margem do rio, levando-os por uma encosta íngreme, onde o mato era mais espesso. Despertou completamente quando o Sr. Castor desapareceu num buraco que os arbustos ocultavam. Quando deu pelo que estava acontecendo, só pôde ver a pontinha da cauda desaparecer pelo buraco.

Ela abaixou-se e começou a rastejar atrás do castor. Ouviu às costas o ruído de quem se arrasta, ofegante. Daí a pouco estavam os cinco dentro da caverna.

– Por que isso? – perguntou Pedro, numa voz que na escuridão soou cansada e esquisita.

– É um velho esconderijo dos castores, para situações de grande perigo – explicou o Sr. Castor. – É um segredo nosso. Não é muito confortável, mas aqui poderemos dormir um pouco.

– Se vocês não estivessem com tanta pressa, tinha trazido umas almofadas – disse a Sra. Castor, em tom de censura.

- Vamos dormir aqui? – Luanna sussurrou para Pedro. O buraco era alto, que permitia que eles, mais altos, pudessem se sentar.

Para Lúcia, a caverna não era tão agradável quanto a do Sr. Tumnus – na verdade, era um simples buraco – mas pelo menos estava seca e mais quentinha. No pequeno espaço, eles pareciam um monte de roupas. Mas se sentiam bem aconchegados. Se pelo menos o chão fosse um pouquinho mais liso! Foi aí que a Sra. Castor passou a todos, no escuro, um frasco de onde beberam qualquer coisa que fazia tossir e engasgar. Mas, uma vez bebida, a coisa dava um calor delicioso... depois, preparam-se para dormir.

- Minha querida – disse a Sra. Castor à Lúcia. – Pode se aconchegar aqui. Aqui neste mundo os mais novos devem ter todo o privilégio. – e apontou para Lúcia um lençol até grande, esparramado no chão.

- Obrigada, Sra. Castor, mas acho que dormirei aqui com meu irmão. – ela se aproximou de Pedro, que a abraçou para esquentá-la um pouco mais.

- Oh, então usarei para cobrir vocês! – ela assim o fez, e como uma mãe, os cobriu. De repente lembrou-se de Luanna.

- Ah, esqueci de você, minha querida! Por favor, venha para dormir também com seus irmãos.

- Vida minha, não percebeu? Ela não é irmã deles. – o Sr. Castor, já cochilando, disse.

Luanna apenas sorriu sem graça. Pedro, no entanto, perguntou:

- E como o Sr. percebeu?

- Há muito mais que amor fraternal ao redor de Pedro e Luanna. – ele apenas disse, e dormiu.

Luanna sentiu-se corar dos pés a cabeça, e foi até bom, pois o frio do seu corpo diminuiu. Mas a Sra. Castor apenas sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça.

- Eu fico bem aqui. – Luanna falou, ainda embaraçada.

- Não... durma aqui conosco! Sem querer faltar-lhe com o respeito, mas vai acabar esfriando mais tarde. Fique comigo e Lúcia. Nós não queremos você sozinha. – Pedro falou.

Luanna o olhou, e teve que concordar com ele por dois motivos: primeiro porque, como não poderiam acender fogueira, ela morreria de frio sozinha. E segundo, porque preferia mesmo ter a proteção de Pedro enquanto dormia.

Então ela se aproximou deles, sentou-se ao lado de Pedro, a Sra. Castor descobrindo e cobrindo-os novamente. Abraçou os irmãos Pevensie, deram-se boa noite não sem antes olharem um para o outro, e adormeceram instantaneamente.


	10. Capítulo 9

**9****° Capítulo: ****Natal Acumulado**

Lúcia teve a impressão de que tinham passado uns poucos minutos. Na realidade, foram horas. Acordou com frio, o corpo doído, sonhando com um banho quente. Depois sentiu uns compridos bigodes que lhe faziam cócegas no rosto e viu que a luz fria da manhã já entrava pela boca da caverna. Mas estava totalmente acordada, e os outros também. Todos estavam sentados, boquiabertos e de olhos arregalados, dando toda a atenção a um som – aquele mesmo som que estavam imaginando (e que quase chegaram a escutar) durante o passeio da noite anterior. Era o tilintar de muitas sinetas.

O Sr. Castor saiu do esconderijo, rápido como uma flecha. Lúcia achou que foi uma bobagem da parte dele. Mas ele sabia que podia rastejar entre as moitas, sem ser visto, até o alto da montanha. Queria saber, antes de tudo, que rumo tomava o trenó da feiticeira. Os outros ficaram à espera, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. Esperaram cinco minutos, até que ouviram algo que os fez estremecer de pavor. Eram vozes!

– Só pode ter sido apanhado! – pensou Lúcia.

Foi grande o espanto geral quando ouviram a voz do Sr. Castor, do lado de fora da caverna:

– Não há perigo. Pode vir, Sra. Castor. Venham todos, Filhos de Adão. Tudo bem! Não é _ela._

A Sra. Castor, Lúcia, Luanna e Pedro correram para fora, piscando por causa da luz, sujas de terra, descabeladas, muito desarrumadas, e esfregando os olhos de sono.

– Venham! – repetia o castor, quase dançando de alegria. – Venham só ver! Que surpresa para a feiticeira! O poder dela já está balançando.

– Que se passa, Sr. Castor? – perguntou Pedro, ofegante, subindo pela encosta íngreme.

– Não disse a vocês que, por artes dela, era sempre inverno e o Natal nunca chegava? Não disse? Pois vejam agora!

E, de fato, lá em cima todos puderam ver.

Era um trenó puxado por duas renas, com sinetas tilintando nos arreios. Renas muito maiores que as da feiticeira, mas eram castanhas, e não brancas. No trenó estava alguém que todos reconheceram à primeira vista. Era um homem alto, vestido de vermelho-vivo como as bagas do azevinho, com um capuz forrado de pele, uma barba branca, tão comprida que lhe cobria o peito como uma queda d'água espumante.

Todos o reconheceram porque, embora essas pessoas só existam em Nárnia, puderam vê-las em gravuras e ouvir a respeito delas, mesmo no mundo que fica do lado de cá da porta do guarda-roupa. Mas quando se tem a sorte de ver essa gente em Nárnia é muito diferente! Alguns dos postais coloridos de Papai Noel que podem se ver em nosso mundo mostram um velho engraçado e bonachão. Não era bem assim para eles ali, a admira-lo. Era tão grande, tão alegre e tão real, que ficaram paralisados de espanto. E, apesar de todo o contentamento, sentiam também que era um momento solene.

- Sem essa! – Luanna se encantava.

– Aqui estou, afinal! – disse ele. – Ela me impediu de vir durante muito tempo, mas acabei chegando. Aslam está a caminho. O poder mágico da feiticeira já começou a declinar.

Lúcia sentiu-se percorrida por aquele calafrio de alegria que só sentimos nas solenidades imponentes e tranqüilas,

– E agora – prosseguiu Papai Noel – vamos aos presentes! Aqui está uma máquina de costura nova, último modelo, para a Sra. Castor. Vou deixá-la na casa, quando passar por lá.

– Queira desculpar – disse ela, fazendo uma reverência –, mas a casa está fechada.

– Fechaduras e chaves não têm a menor importância para mim – respondeu Papai Noel. – Quanto ao seu presente, Sr. Castor, quando voltar, vai encontrar o seu dique terminado, consertado em todos os pontos onde vazava água e, além disso, uma comporta novinha em folha.

O Sr. Castor ficou tão alegre que sua boca se abriu totalmente, mas então ele descobriu que não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

– Pedro, Filho de Adão – continuou Papai Noel, mas de forma austera e solene.

– hum... oi! – disse Pedro, ouvindo o respeito de que se tratou Papai Noel para falar com ele.

– Presentes para você. Já está um pouco grandinho para as crianças humanas que visito, mas também são ferramentas, e não brinquedos. Talvez não esteja longe o dia em que precisará usá-las. E com honra!

E entregou a Pedro um escudo e uma espada. O escudo era cor de prata, com um leão rubro no centro, lustroso como um morango pronto para ser colhido. A espada tinha punho de ouro, bainha, cinto, tudo, e parecia feita sob medida. Pedro recebeu os presentes em grave silêncio, sentindo que se tratava de uma coisa muito séria. Seus pensamentos iam longe, tratando-se da guerra que seu próprio mundo vivia.

– Luanna, Filha de Eva! – ele acordou Luanna da surpresa de ver Pedro com a espada e o escudo. – Isto é para você. – E Papai Noel entregou-lhe um arco, uma aljava cheia de setas e uma trompazinha de marfim. – Só deve usar o arco em grande risco, pois não quero que você tome parte ativa na luta. Raras vezes falha o alvo. Quanto à trompa, é só levá-la aos lábios e tocar: auxílio lhe virá de alguma parte.

Ele a viu olhar para sua face, calada, mas séria. Seus olhos faziam uma pergunta para ele, que prontamente respondeu, sorridente:

- Não se preocupe! Posso dizer que os que vão lutar estarão juntos com Aslam!

Ela olhou de volta para Pedro, este sem perceber, admirado com sua espada.

– Lúcia, Filha de Eva! – Papai Noel estendeu-lhe uma garrafinha, que parecia de vidro (houve mais tarde quem dissesse que era de diamante) e um punhal muito pequeno. – Esta garrafa contém um tônico feito do suco de uma flor de fogo que cresce nas montanhas do sol. Se um amigo estiver ferido, bastam algumas gotas para curá-lo. O punhal é para a sua defesa, em caso de extrema necessidade. Porque você também não deve entrar na luta. Batalhas são mais feias quando as mulheres tomam parte nelas. E agora – continuou, com uma expressão muito menos solene – agora aqui está para vocês todos!...

E Papai Noel apresentou-lhes (deve ter tirado do grande saco, mas a verdade é que ninguém deu por isso) uma enorme bandeja, com cinco taças de chá, com os respectivos pires, um açucareiro, uma tigelinha de creme de leite e uma grande chaleira ainda a chiar. E gritou em seguida:

– Feliz Natal! Viva o Verdadeiro Rei! – Estalou o chicote e desapareceram, ele, as renas, o trenó, tudo, antes que os outros se dessem conta de que tinham ido embora.

Pedro mostrava a espada desembainhada ao Sr. Castor quando ouviu a voz da Sra. Castor:

– Vamos deixar de conversa, que o chá esfria. Os homens, vocês sabem, são um caso sério. Vamos, ajudem-me a levar a bandeja lá para baixo e vamos ao chá. Ainda bem que não me esqueci de trazer a faca de pão.

Luanna olhou novamente para Pedro e sua espada, fazendo com que Lúcia a puxasse para ir com elas. Desceram a encosta íngreme de volta à caverna, onde o Sr. Castor, em meio ao contentamento geral, cortou o pão e o presunto para fazer sanduíches. A festa ainda estava animada quando Sr. Castor anunciou:

– Está na hora, pessoal. Vamos em frente.

Enquanto isso, Edmundo estava cada vez mais descontente da vida. Quando o anão desapareceu para aprontar o trenó, esperava que enfim a feiticeira voltasse a ser boazinha, como no primeiro encontro. Mas nem abriu a boca, a malvada. Edmundo juntou todas as suas energias para dizer:

– Majestade, não poderia dar-me um pouquinho de manjar turco? A senhora... a senhora disse...

Foi logo interrompido:

– Silêncio, debilóide humano!

Depois pareceu mudar de idéia e, como se falasse para si mesma, disse:

– Mas não me convém que este fedelho tenha um chilique no caminho. – E bateu palmas.

Apareceu um outro anão.

– Dê de comer e beber ao debilóide humano.

O anão voltou daí a pouco com uma tigela de ferro contendo água e um pedaço de pão seco num prato também de ferro. Exibiu um repelente sorriso de escárnio ao colocar as coisas no chão:

– Manjar turco para o principezinho! Ah! Ah! Ah!

– Tire esse troço daí! – ordenou Edmundo mal-humorado. – Nunca comi pão seco em minha vida.

Mas a feiticeira voltou-se para ele com uma cara tão terrível que o menino pediu desculpas e começou a mordiscar o pão, tão duro que mal lhe descia pela garganta.

– E fique contente com isso, por enquanto – disse a feiticeira.

Edmundo não tinha acabado de mastigar, quando o primeiro anão veio avisar que o trenó estava pronto. A feiticeira ordenou a Edmundo que a seguisse. A neve caía de novo quando chegaram ao pátio, mas ela nem notou, obrigando Edmundo a sentar-se a seu lado no trenó. Antes da partida, chamou Maugrim, que se aproximou aos saltos, como um cão gigante.

– Escolha o mais rápido dos seus lobos e parta imediatamente com ele para a casa dos castores. Mate tudo o que encontrar por lá. Se já tiverem partido, siga para a Mesa de Pedra a toda a velocidade, sempre sem ser visto. Depois esconda-se e espere por mim. Tenho de andar muitas léguas para o poente até encontrar um lugar onde atravessar o rio. Pode ser que você encontre criaturas humanas antes de chegar à Mesa de Pedra. Nesse caso, já sabe o que fazer! – Edmundo ficou quieto, mas percebeu que a ordem era de morte.

– Ouvir é obedecer, ó rainha – rosnou o lobo, desaparecendo imediatamente na escuridão, veloz como um cavalo em disparada.

Dentro de dez minutos, acompanhado de outro lobo, chegava ao dique, farejando a casa dos castores. Nada encontraram, naturalmente. Teria sido horrível para os castores e as crianças se não tivesse começado a nevar, pois os rastos estariam visíveis... e quase certamente teriam sido apanhados antes de chegar à caverna.

Enquanto isso, o anão castigava as renas. A feiticeira e Edmundo, passando por debaixo do arco, penetraram na escuridão gelada. Para Edmundo, que nem tinha casaco, foi uma viagem horrorosa. Quinze minutos depois, já estava todo coberto de neve. Desistiu até de sacudi-la, pois não adiantava nada. E sentia-se tão cansado! Estava molhado até os ossos. Como se sentia desgraçado! A feiticeira não tinha a intenção de torná-lo rei. Via agora a burrice que fora tentar convencer a si mesmo de que ela era boa pessoa e que tinha razão. Naquele momento, daria tudo para estar com os outros... até com Pedro! Só tinha um consolo: pensar que tudo não passava de um sonho, e que podia acordar de um momento para outro. A medida que as horas corriam, tudo acabou mesmo por lhe parecer um sonho.

Depois de longas horas, a neve cessou de cair e eles deslizavam com a luz do dia. Foram seguindo sempre, sempre, num silêncio apenas cortado pelo chiar da neve e pelo estalar dos arreios. De repente, a feiticeira exclamou:

– O que é aquilo? Parem!

Pararam.

Edmundo aguardou ansioso que ela falasse em almoço. Mas era outra coisa. A pouca distância, debaixo de uma árvore, estava um grupinho alegre, do qual faziam parte um esquilo, com a mulher e os filhos, dois sátiros, um anão e uma velha raposa. Todos sentados em banquinhos em volta de uma mesa. Edmundo não conseguiu distinguir a comida, mas o cheiro era uma delícia e pareceu-lhe ver decorações próprias da época de Natal. E não chegou a ter muita certeza se viu ou não algo parecido com um pudim de passas. Quando o trenó parou, a raposa, que era a mais velha entre os presentes, tinha acabado de levantar-se e erguia uma taça na pata dianteira, preparando-se para dizer algumas palavras. Mas, logo que os membros do grupo viram o trenó parar e compreenderam quem ia nele, a alegria sumiu. O esquilo pai deteve o garfo a meio caminho da boca; um dos sátiros parou o garfo já dentro da boca; e os esquilinhos começaram a berrar de medo.

– Que audácia é essa? – perguntou a Feiticeira Branca sem obter resposta. – Falem, seus vermes! Ou preferem que o meu anão lhes abra o bico na ponta do chicote? Que esganação é essa? Onde é que foram arranjar esses enfeites? E esse pudim de passas?

– São presentes que recebemos. Se Vossa Majestade permite, bebo à saúde... – a raposa ia falar.

- Claro que não permito! Como ousa perguntar-me uma coisa dessas!?

- Com o perdão da interrupção, não era à senhora a quem me referi! – e fez uma grande reverência a Edmundo. A feiticeira o olhou com olhos odiosos, e se dirigiu aos outros.

– Quem deu tudo isso?

– Foi o... foi o Pa-pai No-el – gaguejou a esquilo mãe.

– Quem?! – rugiu a feiticeira, saltando do trenó e chegando perto dos pobres animais. – Mas ele não esteve aqui! Não pode ter estado aqui! Como se atreve... Mas, se for mentira, está perdoada...

Um dos esquilinhos perdeu então a cabeça, inteiramente:

– _Teve_ aqui... _teve_ aqui... _teve_ aqui, sim, senhora! – E tascava a colher de madeira na mesa.

Edmundo viu a feiticeira morder os lábios com tanta força que uma manchinha de sangue pintou sua face pálida. Depois, ela levantou a vara mágica.

– Oh, não! Não! Por favor! – implorou Edmundo.

Mal disse e, onde pouco antes estivera aquela turminha alegre, viam-se agora estátuas de bichos (um deles com o garfo de pedra a meio caminho da boca de pedra), todos sentados em torno de uma mesa de pedra, sobre a qual estavam colocados pratos de pedra e um pudim feito da mesmíssima pedra.

– E você – disse a feiticeira, dando em Edmundo uma bofetada que o deixou tonto – aprenda a não pedir misericórdia para espiões e traidores. Vamos!

Edmundo, pela primeira vez desde que esta história começou, sentiu pena de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. Pareceram-lhe tão dignas de dó aquelas figurinhas de pedra, sentadas ali, entra ano sai ano, dias de silêncio, noites de escuridão, até que o musgo as cobrisse e os séculos as desfizessem em pó!

A alguns momentos e alguns quilômetros antes da feiticeira, os outros três andavam sôfregos pelo frio. Deram-se com uma parede enorme de pedras. Um grande rio congelado, com uma parede inteira de gelo, que era a cachoeira. Mas saía dele um som diferente, que só quando se aproximaram perceberam. O rio se derretia.

Isso era bom e ruim. Bom, porque parecia que o inverno estava acabando, e eles não soubera, a principio, o porquê. E ruim porque tinham que atravessá-lo para chegarem ao lado oposto, e caminharem para o lugar da Mesa de Pedra.

O Sr. Castor se propôs a ir primeiro. A camada de baixo da parede de gelo do rio parecia ser fina, mas ele estava disposto a tentar, o que deu bastante coragem aos outros.

Pedro desceu a parede de pedras das margens do rio, ajudando Luanna, e depois, Lúcia. A Sra. Castor mal acabara de descer quando avistaram a alcatéia da polícia-secreta do lado de cima, descendo pelas pedras que estavam quase descongelando, mas fortes o bastante para agüentá-los mais alguns segundos.

- Oh, não! – gritou Lúcia, assustada.

Pedro gritou para correrem e atravessarem o máximo que puderem, enquanto ele e Luanna olhavam para cima, a ponto de ver alguns dos lobos descerem pela frente deles, e os outros na retaguarda, deixando-os encurralados. Em um ato de bravura, o Sr. Castor gritou:

- Pedro, fique com estes da frente, e eu pego os detrás. – mal acabara de dizer isto, e o lobo mais a frente, próximo a Maugrim, que ameaçava Pedro, as meninas, e a Sra. Castor, agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço e segurou-o com força.

Luanna e a Sra. Castor gritaram assustadas, Luanna segurando Lúcia para ela não ver. Pedro não sabia o que fazer, então desembainhou a espada.

- Abaixe isso, rapaz! Alguém pode se ferir. – disse Maugrim, com voz rasteira e horrorosa.

Pedro estava aflito, a tensão tomava conta de seu corpo, e animais como lobos percebem isto facilmente. Luanna tentava pensar em algo, mas seu cérebro esquecera-se de trabalhar com aquela correria. Maugrim continuava se aproximando, enquanto o Sr. Castor berrava de longe:

- Não ligue para mim... acabe com ele!! – ele dizia, o que para Lúcia foi uma estupidez, estando ele dentro da boca de um lobo.

- Saiam enquanto podem, e seu irmão se juntará a vocês! – Maugrim permitia-se rir irônico.

Luanna, no auge da aflição, chegou para Pedro e disse:

- Acho que devíamos ouvi-lo! – ela falou. Estava com muito medo de Pedro tentar atacar o lobo, e acontecer-lhe algo horrível.

- Garota esperta! – Maugrim a escutou, fazendo-a ter calafrios com aquela voz fria dele.

- Não escutem a ele. Ele é um inimigo... inimigo de todos nós! Inimigo de Nárnia!!! – o Sr. Castor continuava gritando. – Mate-o, mate-o agora!!! – dizia, sendo seguro firme pelo lobo.

Pedro ouvia aquilo, e não soube o que fazer. Era novo para ele aquela sensação de coragem e vontade de lutar por Nárnia. Aquele mundo precisava deles. Mas tinha Edmundo. O lobo poderia falar sério, e eles iriam embora... mas Nárnia ficaria ainda no inverno frio e no gelo sem fim.

- Oh, vamos! Essa não é sua guerra!! – o lobo continuava. – Pegue sua família e vá!

Então, Pedro pensou em algo que não previra. O rio congelado quebrava-se, e eles todos iriam ficar embaixo d'água gelada em pouco segundos. Então, ele cravou a espada no chão de gelo, e segurou as garotas com os braços, tentando protegê-las dos ataques do lobo antes que seu plano desse certo.

- Pedro!!! – gritou Lúcia, apavorada, mostrando-os a queda-d'água congelada partir-se. O rio descongelava-se bravamente.

- Segurem-se em mim! – ele disse a Luanna e a Lúcia. Abraçou firme Lúcia no seu lado direito, bem firme, enquanto segurava a espada cravada no gelo com a mão direita. As duas seguraram firmes, mas com medo. A Sra. Castor ficou o mais próximo possível deles.

E então a cachoeira do rio quebrou-se. O lobo ficou com cara de assustado e tentou escapar, mas a água foi forte, e o levou com ela. O lobo que segurava o Sr. Castor o soltou, a ponto de escapar pela lateral, deixando-o no gelo.

Pedro, Luanna, a Sra. Castor e Lúcia continuaram num bloco grande de gelo, no qual Pedro cravara a espada e estava segurando-a firme, e a força da água o arrastou para longe, virando-o por dentro de uma onda formada pela queda brusca da água congelada. O bloco voltou à tona, ainda tendo Pedro segurando na espada, enquanto as duas se seguravam o máximo que puderam nele e no bloco.

Lúcia dava umas escapulidas, e Pedro soltava a espadas alguns segundos para levantá-la pelo suéter. O casal de castores nadou até eles, empurrando o bloco para a margem do rio. Luanna levantou-se rapidamente, encharcada. Os castores se assanharam, fazendo aquilo que os cachorros fazem quando tomam banho.

Luanna cuspiu água que engolira enquanto fora coberta pela onda. E depois virou-se para ver Pedro e Lúcia. Assustou-se ao ver a face de Pedro, aterrorizada. Em suas mãos, estavam apenas o suéter de Lúcia.

- Oh, não!! – ela foi até ele. Os dois voltaram-se para o rio e desataram a gritar por ela.

A água do rio corria forte, e ambos ficaram atônitos por alguns segundos. Até que ouviram alguém tossir de longe. Era Lúcia. Ela chegou perto deles, ainda falando alegre, como era seu jeito:

- Alguém viu meu casaco?? – se segurava nos braços, com frio.

Pedro abraçou-a feliz, e Luanna fez o mesmo. O Sr. Castor falou para Lúcia:

- Não se preocupe, minha querida! Seu irmão vai cuidar muito bem de você!

A Sra. Castor virou-se para a margem em que eles estavam, e falou:

- Mas acho que não precisaremos mais dos casacos!! – e apontou para uma árvore ao lado deles. Então eles viram as pequenas folhas verdes surgirem, e as flores desabrocharem,como se estivesse com pressa de ver o sol que demorou tanto para aparecer. Então Pedro recolheu a sua espada, e a guardou.

Puseram-se a correr novamente, e então Edmundo reparou que a neve era muito mais úmida que na noite anterior. Reparou também que sentia muito menos frio e que um pouco de nevoeiro ia-se formando. E o trenó já não deslizava com tanta rapidez. Pensou a princípio que as renas estivessem cansadas, mas logo compreendeu que a verdadeira razão não era essa. O trenó balançava, sacudido por solavancos, como se estivesse batendo em pedras. E por mais que o anão as chicoteasse, as renas avançavam cada vez mais lentamente.

Ao mesmo tempo, havia um ruído estranho em torno, mas o barulho da corrida e os tropeções e os gritos do anão não permitiam a Edmundo perceber o que era. Até que, de repente, o trenó ficou enterrado e não mais andou. Um momento de silêncio. E, no silêncio, o menino pôde prestar atenção ao ruído: era um som estranho, agradável, cantante, sussurrante... No fim das contas, não era assim tão estranho: tinha ouvido aquilo antes... mas não sabia dizer onde. Lembrou-se de repente. Era barulho de água corrente.

Por toda parte, invisíveis, corriam fios de água – cochichando, conversando, cantando, borbulhando e até rugindo, distante. E o coração de Edmundo deu um pulo (mesmo sem saber o motivo) quando ele verificou que não havia mais geada. Gotejava dos ramos. Ao examinar atentamente uma árvore, viu desprender-se dela uma pesada crosta de neve: era a primeira vez, desde que entrara em Nárnia, que via o tronco de um abeto. Já não teve tempo de observar, porque a feiticeira gritou:

– Não fique aí de boca aberta, seu paspalhão! Ajude-o!

Edmundo teve de obedecer. Pulou para a neve – que era uma lama líquida – e começou a ajudar o anão a puxar o trenó do buraco lamacento. Conseguiram, por fim. O anão, tratando cruelmente as renas, fez com que avançassem um pouco mais. A neve agora derretia-se pra valer; tapetes de relva começavam a surgir em todas as direções. Se você nunca viu um mundo de neve por tanto tempo, como Edmundo, não poderá compreender o alívio que eram aquelas manchas verdes, depois das grandes e brancas solidões. Mas o trenó parou de novo.

– Não há nada a fazer! – exclamou o anão. – Não podemos continuar de trenó com a neve se derretendo.

– Então vamos a pé – declarou a feiticeira.

– Não conseguiremos apanhá-los – resmungou o anão. – Estão muito na frente.

– É meu conselheiro ou meu escravo? É uma ordem: amarre as mãos do debilóide humano nas costas e segure a ponta da corda. Pegue o chicote e solte as renas, que elas hão de achar o caminho.

O anão obedeceu. Edmundo foi forçado a andar com a rapidez que as pernas lhe permitiam, com as mãos amarradas para trás. Escorregava na neve derretida, na lama, na relva úmida, e, cada vez que isso acontecia, o anão soltava uma imprecação, às vezes acompanhada de uma chicotada. Atrás, a feiticeira ia repetindo:

– Mais depressa! Mais depressa!

Os tapetes relvados iam aumentando e as extensões nevadas diminuíam. De minuto a minuto, outras árvores decidiam sacudir os mantos alvos de neve. Não tardou que, para onde quer que se olhasse, em vez de vultos brancos, surgissem o verde-escuro dos abetos e os ramos negros e espinhosos dos carvalhos, das faias, dos olmos. Depois, o nevoeiro de branco passou a dourado, até desaparecer por completo. Deliciosos raios de sol projetavam-se sobre a floresta, enquanto, lá no alto, o céu azul olhava entre as copas das árvores. Outras coisas maravilhosas foram acontecendo. Numa clareira de plátanos prateados, o chão estava todo coberto de florzinhas amarelas; o ruído das águas, cada vez mais forte. Ali perto passava um riacho; do outro lado desabrochavam narcisos.

– Deixe as flores de lado! – repreendeu o anão, vendo que Edmundo virava a cabeça a toda hora, e deu um puxão perverso na corda.

Mas Edmundo continuava vendo. Botões de açafrão cresciam em torno de uma velha árvore, em tons de ouro, púrpura e branco. E chegou uma música ainda mais deliciosa que o murmúrio das águas. Empoleirado num ramo, um passarinho começou a chilrear. Um outro respondeu mais adiante. Como se fosse um sinal, ouviram-se trinos e gorjeios por toda parte e todos começaram a cantar ao mesmo tempo. Em poucos minutos, o bosque ressoava com a música da passarada. Eram passarinhos por todos os recantos, pousando nas margens, levantando vôo para o céu, perseguindo uns aos outros, discutindo, alisando as penas com o bico.

– Mais depressa! Mais depressa!

O céu estava todo azul; só de vez em quando umas nuvens brancas passavam, apressadas. Nas grandes clareiras havia malmequeres. A brisa leve atirava gotas de orvalho dos ramos oscilantes no rosto de Edmundo. As árvores voltavam à vida, algumas vestidas de verde, outras cobertas de dourado. Uma abelha atravessou o caminho zumbindo.

– Isso não é degelo – disse o anão, parando de repente. – É a própria primavera! E agora, que vamos fazer? O seu inverno está sendo destruído, Majestade! Não há dúvida alguma! Só pode ser obra de Aslam!

– Se alguém mencionar de novo esse nome, morre imediatamente! – esbravejou a feiticeira.


	11. Capítulo 10

**10****° Capítulo: ****No Campo de Aslam**

Em poucos minutos, os castores e os três caminhavam no que lhes parecia o melhor dos sonhos. Havia muito que tinham abandonado os casacos. Tinham deixado até de dizer uns aos outros:

– Um pica-pau!

– Que lindas campânulas!

– Que perfume maravilhoso!

– Como canta bem aquele passarinho!

Caminhavam em silêncio, passando de clareiras inundadas de sol para bosques frescos e verdejantes, voltando para planuras cheias de musgos e olmos gigantescos. Já há tempo haviam secado e estavam aquecidos pelo sol amarelo e grande, bem maior do que o do mundo deles.

A surpresa tinha sido tão grande para eles como para Edmundo, ao verem o inverno sumir e o bosque mudar, como se o tempo tivesse dado um grande salto. Nem mesmo sabiam ao certo (ao contrário da feiticeira) que era isso mesmo que devia acontecer quando Aslam chegasse a Nárnia. Mas sabiam todos que, por encantamento dela, surgira o inverno sem fim.

Quando a primavera mágica começou, eles todos concluíram que alguma coisa estava falhando, desastrosamente falhando, nos planos da feiticeira. Chegaram a compreender com alegria que a feiticeira já não poderia usar o trenó. Deixaram de andar tão depressa e se deram ao luxo de descansos mais freqüentes e demorados. Também já estavam cansados e exaustos, por toda a aventura no gelo, mas muito calmos por dentro, como acontece quando se chega ao fim de um longo dia ao ar livre. Lúcia tinha uma pequena bolha no pé.

Tinham deixado de seguir o rio e viraram um pouco para o sul, onde ficava a Mesa de Pedra. Mesmo que não fosse o caminho certo, teria sido impossível continuar pelo vale durante o degelo, porque, com toda a neve que derretia não demorou para que o rio transbordasse e a corrente caudalosa inundasse a vereda por onde seguiam. O sol declinava, a luz ficava mais vermelha, as sombras alongavam-se e as flores recém-nascidas já começavam a pensar em dormir.

– Falta pouco – disse o Sr. Castor, guiando-os encosta acima sobre o musgo macio da primavera (tão fofinho sob os pés cansados) para um lugar onde só existiam árvores muito altas e espaçadas. Estavam ofegantes quando chegaram ao topo. Eis o que viram.

Encontravam-se numa grande clareira verde, abraçada por uma floresta que se estendia a perder de vista em todas as direções, menos em frente. Porque aí, longe, no oriente, alguma coisa cintilava e fazia ondas.

– O mar! Puxa! Que maravilha... – murmurou Pedro, sorrindo para Luanna.

No centro da clareira estava a Mesa de Pedra. Era uma grande pedra cinzenta, bem tosca, sustentada por outras quatro. Parecia muito antiga e estava toda gravada com linhas e figuras esquisitas, caracteres talvez de uma língua desconhecida. Dava uma sensação estranha olhar para ela. Em seguida viram, a um canto, várias barracas armadas, pequenas, médias e grandes. Tinha uma barraca no meio, maior que todas elas, e colorida. Era um pavilhão magnífico, sobretudo quando os raios do sol incidiam sobre ela. Estava revestida de alguma coisa que parecia seda amarela, cordões vermelhos e cavilhas de marfim; flutuando no alto de uma haste, uma flâmula com um leão rubro, agitada pela brisa do mar. Ouviram música, que vinha da direita.

Então, haviam chegado ao acampamento de Aslam. Luanna adentrou-se naquilo muitíssimo surpresa e feliz. Pois havia acabado de ver uma dríade dançar a chegada deles, e explicou rapidamente para Lúcia o que eram. Os três foram a frente, pois os Castores disseram que os Filhos de Adão e Eva tinham que ser os primeiros a adentrarem e a falarem com Aslam. "Os Filhos de Adão e Eva são sempre primeiro que os bichos!", disse o Sr. Castor, repetitivo. Luanna ainda permitia-se encantar com os bichos e os outros seres. Havia espíritos que moram nas árvores e espíritos dos bosques e fontes (dríades e náiades, como são chamados no mundo deles). Levavam nas mãos instrumentos de corda. Eram eles que tocavam. Viam-se também quatro grandes centauros: uma das metades lembrava um cavalo grande, enquanto a metade humana parecia um gigante de expressão séria, mas bonita. Havia ainda um unicórnio, que Lúcia quase chorou de emoção ao ver, e um touro com cabeça de homem, um pelicano, uma águia e um cachorro enorme. Tinha também outros faunos, vestidos em roupas de combate. E, ladeando a barraca do meio, que eles supuseram ser de Aslam, dois leopardos seguravam, um, a coroa, e outro, a insígnia.

Eles os observavam, curiosos, e alguns muito respeitosos. Pedro ia a ponta esquerda, com Luanna no meio e Lúcia à direita. Atrás vinham os castores.

- Por que eles tanto olham para nós? – Luanna perguntou, risonha, e um pouco envergonhada.

- Talvez eles achem você engraçada! – Lúcia riu.

Luanna olhou-a se divertir com ela. Então Pedro disse:

- Talvez eles achem você bonita. – e então sorriu.

Ela olhou-o sorridente. Ele respondeu o sorriso com outro. E disse, jovial:

- É a verdade! Você tem que admitir! – disse, em tom de brincadeira.

Lúcia riu ainda mais, e Luanna passou a mão na cabeça dela, como gostava de fazer com Edmundo. Então lembrou-se dele. E de Aslam. Então eles veriam Aslam. Seu coração pulava.

Chegaram até a barraca bonita, ao centro. Quando eles pararam, todos os que os seguiam pararam também. Então Pedro fez um ato bonito, desembainhando a espada, e, com ela esticada para cima, disse, firmemente:

- Nós viemos falar com Aslam! – foi em direção a um centauro negro.

Então o centauro olhou em direção a barraca, e eles ficaram ansiosos, olhando para a barraca também. Foi uma questão de segundos, então sentiram que algo ia sair da barraca. E então a coisa mais bonita aconteceu: todos os bichos, seres e espíritos que ali estavam ajoelharam-se.

E então Aslam saiu da barraca. Era de fato a Criatura mais linda e majestosa de toda Nárnia. Era enorme, e Sua juba dourada brilhava e reluzia como ouro, e uns grandes olhos, régios, soleníssimos, esmagadores. Assim, também Pedro, Luanna e Lúcia se ajoelharam à Sua presença solene e firme. Quem nunca esteve em Nárnia há de achar que uma coisa não pode ser boa e aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo. Os meninos entenderam logo. Pois, logo quando olharam para Ele, já não tiveram mais forças e começaram a tremer como varas verdes.

E então, Aslam falou:

– Seja bem-vindo, Pedro, Filho de Adão! Bem-vindas, Luanna e Lúcia, Filhas de Eva. Bem-vindos, Sr. e Sra. Castor.

A Voz, profunda e generosa, teve o efeito de um calmante. Ficaram alegres e animados, não mais perturbados por estarem ali sem dizer uma palavra.

– Mas por onde anda o quarto humano? – perguntou Aslam.

Eles se entreolharam e Lúcia fez uma face tristonha.

- É por isso que estamos aqui, Senhor. – disse Pedro, embainhando a espada novamente.

- Tivemos um probleminha no meio do caminho! – Luanna também falou.

- Ele foi seqüestrado pela Feiticeira Branca. – continuou Pedro.

- Capturado? – continuou a voz solene e calma de Aslam. – Como isso pôde acontecer?

– Ele os traiu, Aslam – respondeu o Sr. Castor, vendo que os outros estavam muito calados para falar.

- Então traiu a todos nós! – disse o centauro negro. E ouve um rebuliço entre os bichos e seres.

- Paz, Oreius! – ordenou Aslam, e imediatamente todos se calaram. – Estou certo de que há uma explicação.

Então, num impulso, Pedro disse:

– Foi culpa minha, Aslam. Fui duro demais com ele.

Luanna segurou-o no braço e falou, calmamente:

- Todos nós fomos! – olhou para Aslam.

- Senhor, ele é nosso irmão! – disse Lúcia, com sua vozinha calma, mas preocupada.

- Eu sei, minha cara! – a voz de Aslam foi compreensiva e penosa, e pareceu um carinho para a pequena Pevensie. – Isso só torna a traição ainda pior.

E ficou simplesmente olhando para Pedro com os seus olhos enormes.

– Por favor... Aslam – disse Lúcia –, não podemos fazer algo para salvar Edmundo?

– Faremos o que for preciso. Mas pode ser mais difícil do que você pensa.

O Leão guardou silêncio por certo tempo. Lúcia então reparou que sua expressão (apesar de imponente, régia e calma) também era triste. Mas a tristeza não demorou muito. Ele sacudiu a juba, bateu as patas ("Que terríveis patas seriam" – pensou Lúcia – "se Ele não soubesse como torná-las macias!") e disse:

– Enquanto isso, preparem o festim! Senhoras, levem para a barraca real estas Filhas de Eva e tomem conta delas.

Afastadas as meninas, Aslam pousou a pata (apesar de aveludada, muito pesada) em cima do ombro de Pedro:

– Venha, Filho de Adão; vou mostrar-lhe o palácio onde um dia será rei.

Empunhando a espada desembainhada, Pedro acompanhou o Leão ao extremo leste do topo da colina. O Sol se punha por detrás deles: embaixo, estendiam-se a floresta, montanhas, vales e o rio a colear como uma serpente de prata. Além, muito além, ficava o mar; além do mar, o céu, coberto de nuvens avermelhadas pelo pôr-do-sol.

Onde o país de Nárnia se encontra com o mar – na foz do grande rio – brilhava alguma coisa no alto de uma colina. Era um castelo com todas as janelas voltadas para Pedro e para o poente, refletindo a luz do Sol. Parecia uma estrela imensa a descansar na praia.

– Aquilo, ó humano, é Cair Paravel, dos quatro tronos, num dos quais você há de sentar-se como rei. É o primeiro a vê-lo por ser o primogênito; e será o Grande Rei, acima de todos os outros.

Pedro então pensou no que aquilo poderia significar para todo mundo. Ele não era rei de nada. Era apenas um rapaz que mal chegara na idade de ir para guerra com o pai. E tinha Edmundo, e a irmã pequena. E tinha Luanna, por quem sentia enorme afeição, mais do que ela imaginaria.

O Leão olhou-o uma outra vez, e disse, compreensivo:

- Duvida da Profecia?

- Não. – Pedro foi firme em respondê-lo. – Esse é o problema. Bem... eu não sou quem vocês todos pensam que eu sou.

- Pedro Pevensie, de Finchley! – Aslam falou. E Pedro ficou a olhá-lo, surpreso. Então ele continuou. – Pedro, existe uma Magia Profunda, muito antiga, que controla todos em Nárnia. É muito mais forte que todos os seres. Separa o certo do errado, e governa todos os destinos. O seu e o Meu. – e Ele ficou triste por uns minutos. Pedro apenas olhando em seus olhos profundos.

- Eu nem fui capaz de proteger toda a família!

- Você trouxe-os até aqui em segurança.

- Nem todos! – então Pedro pensou em Edmundo. E a culpa lhe corroeu o estômago.

- Eu farei o que puder para ajudar o seu irmão. Mas considere o que Eu lhe pedi. – e, olhando para todo o acampamento, e depois para toda Nárnia, disse: - Também quero minha família em segurança.

E Pedro ficou pensativo alguns minutos. Então Aslam sorriu-lhe e disse:

- Agora vamos falar sobre a moça que veio com vocês Pevensie.

O que fez Pedro corar, mas colocar seu olhar firme de volta a Aslam.

- Ela também faz parte do destino de Nárnia, não é? – sorriu.

Aslam sorriu, e confirmou com a cabeça de Leão. Continuou, mais sério.

- Pedro, nada criado neste mundo é mais belo que o amor. É o amor que nos move à proteção de Nárnia. E é o amor que vai levá-lo a se tornar o que você é.

Então ele ficou pensando no que aquilo significaria. Seria mais uma outra profecia? E então lembrou-se das palavras do professor. A sensação que ele tivera sobre o propósito dos Pevensie na Mansão com Luanna o fazia pensar se era sobre isto que ele falava.

- A Magia Profunda baseia-se no amor. Foi por amor que ela foi Criadora, e por Amor, ela triunfará.

- Então o amor que sinto... por meus irmãos e Luanna... me tornará o que eu tenho que ser.

- O amor fraterno que sente pelos seus irmãos já o tornou o que é agora. E o amor por Luanna, este lhe abrirá os olhos para o que terá que ser.

Pedro apenas acompanhou Aslam com o olhar, pensativo, mas sincero. Aslam continuou:

- Quando a batalha for iniciada, tudo será mais difícil. Mas você estará preparado, pelo amor. E sobre seu triunfo poderemos festejar. E então você, seus irmãos, e Luanna (pois Aslam não era como a feiticeira e sabia bem que Luanna não era irmã deles) sentarão no trono de Cair Paravel, e reinarão os quatro, sob pé de igualdade, mas obedientes ao Grande Rei. E então, no tempo oportuno, poderá tornar a Rainha de Nárnia a _sua_ Rainha.

Pedro pensou nessas palavras por uns minutos, até que Aslam terminou a frase:

- Mas, Filho de Adão, até lá, deverá respeitá-la. Pois não haverá de ter desentendimento entre os Reis em Nárnia enquanto estes reinam. E esta é a primeira regra: a mulher a quem se foi destinado deve ser respeitada e guardada, até que os dois deixarão de ser dois, e se tornarão apenas um. E que o seu destino seja iniciado e terminado a seu tempo, a partir de agora.

E só foi Aslam ter dito isso, que Pedro escutou um ruído estranho ferir o silêncio. Era como um som de clarim, só que mais impressionante.

– É sua Luanna que faz soar a trompa – disse Aslam a Pedro, falando baixinho, tão baixo que parecia um rosnado, se não é falta de respeito falar assim.

Pedro então lembrou-se da trompa que Luanna ganhara de Papai-Noel. Ela precisava de ajuda. Os dois desceram a colina rapidamente, em direção ao som da trompa. Adentrando próximo de um pequeno lago, Pedro viu Luanna e a irmã sendo atacadas por dois monstruosos bichos pardos. A princípio, Pedro julgou que fosse ursos; achou depois que eram pastores-alemães, se bem que fossem grandes demais para serem cachorros. Só então viu que eram lobos, que empinavam, rosnavam e enfureciam-se, quase pulando em Luanna, os pêlos todo eriçados.

As náiades e as dríades fugiam em todas as direções. Pálida como a neve, Lúcia estava em cima da árvore, mas Luanna mal conseguiu subir. Pedro logo entendeu o que se passava: Lúcia e ela estavam no lago, e os dois bichos apareceram. Luanna colocou Lúcia na árvore, e como não dava tempo de subir sem que um dos lobos pulassem em suas costas, ela ficou em baixo, e tocou a trompa.

Então ele correu com todas as suas forças até eles; outros animais, e Oreius, também vieram. Então Aslam prendeu um dos lobos com a grande pata e ordenou para os demais bichos:

– Para trás! Deixem que o príncipe conquiste o seu reino! Esta batalha é de Pedro.

E percebeu Pedro que ele estava sozinho. Mas mesmo assim, não teve medo.

Correu direto ao monstro que ameaçava Luanna, e gritou:

- Afaste-se! – chegou junto a Luanna. Lúcia gritou seu nome, aflita.

Fez menção de vibrar-lhe um golpe com a espada. O golpe não chegou ao alvo. Como um relâmpago, a fera voltou-se, os olhos em fogo, boca escancarada, uivando de raiva. Teria despedaçado o jovem, se não estivesse tão raivoso. Então Pedro mostrou a espada a ele, apontando-a. O lobo disse:

- Já passamos por isso antes! – e Pedro percebeu que era Maugrim. – Acho que você não é disso. – rosnou, apontando o nariz para a espada.

- Pedro! Cuidado! – Luanna dizia, amedrontada.

O lobo olhou-a mais uma vez, e Pedro ficou com mais raiva. Então Maugrim disse:

- Você pode achar que é rei, mas vai morrer logo... como um cão.

E, dizendo isso, pulou em direção a ele. Com toda a força, Pedro enterrou a espada entre as patas do lobo, bem no coração. Seguiu-se um momento pavoroso, de tremenda confusão, como num pesadelo. Pedro lutava desesperadamente. As meninas gritaram. O lobo não parecia nem vivo nem morto. Os dentes do animal bateram em sua testa. Era tudo sangue, calor, pêlos e cabelos... Um momento depois, percebeu que o monstro estava morto; desenterrou a espada, endireitou-se, limpou o suor que lhe cobria o rosto e os olhos. Estava exausto o herói!

Luanna então aproximou-se dele, e Lúcia desceu da árvore. As duas correram, empurrando o restante do lobo de cima das pernas de Pedro. Então os três se abraçaram, as duas meninas chorando. Lúcia levantou-se, deixando os dois se olharem.

- Eu... – dizia Luanna, ou tentava dizer, mas nada saía.

Então Pedro percebeu que estava feliz, e não sentia culpa pelo que fizera, pois estavam todos bem. Luanna estava bem. Ele a tocou na face, carinhoso, limpando as lágrimas e o suor dela. Então Aslam soltou o lobo e ordenou ao restante dos bichos.

– Depressa! – gritou Aslam – Centauros! Águias! Vão atrás dele. Deve estar à procura da dona. É a oportunidade de descobrir a feiticeira e de salvar o quarto Filho de Adão.

Num instante, com um bater de cascos e um tatalar de asas, um grupo de velozes criaturas desapareceu nas trevas.

Pedro, ainda respirando mal, viu Aslam juntar-se aos dois, e a Lúcia. Então Aslam disse:

- Pedro! Esqueceu de limpar a espada. – disse o Leão.

Verdade. Pedro corou ao ver a lâmina brilhante manchada de sangue e de pêlos do polícia secreta. Esfregou a espada na relva, enxugando-a depois no casaco.

– Dê-me a espada. Ajoelhe-se, Filho de Adão! – disse Aslam. E Pedro o obedeceu.

Tocou-o com a lâmina da espada e disse, com a voz mais solene e bonita que eles já tinham escutado:

– Levante-se, Rei Pedro! Ruína dos lobos, e Cavaleiro de Nárnia.

Então Pedro levantou-se, e a profecia que falava do amor que abrir-lhe-ia os olhos estava cumprida, pois ele agora estava se sentindo, mais do que a outra vez, mais forte, austero, imponente e valente. Lúcia ajudou Luanna a se levantar, as duas sorrindo muito. Lúcia aproximou-se de Pedro e disse:

- Ela me colocou na árvore, e me salvou dos lobos.

Então Aslam sorriu para Pedro, e disse:

- E, aconteça o que acontecer, nunca se esqueça de limpar a espada!

E deixou os três, que já não eram mais os três que chegaram em Nárnia amedrontados com bichos falantes. Eram três dos quatro reis de Nárnia.

Estava anoitecendo depois que os dois Pevensie e Luanna voltaram do lago. Não haviam demorado lá, pois algumas náiades vieram avisar do banquete de jantar. Primeiro, teriam que tirar aquelas roupas sujas e colocarem outras. Luanna e Lúcia foram chamadas pelas dríades na barraca real. Duas delas, com cheiro de flores, colocaram arranjos feitos com pequenas flores em suas cabeças, e outras estendiam um bonito vestido azul marinho acinturado para Luanna, com mangas longas de cortes bonitos, e uma bonita saia que parecia roupa de princesa, bem longa. E um parecido e também bonito vestido azul celeste para Lúcia. Tiraram os sapatos ("minha bolha estourou!", Lúcia sorriu feliz) e colocaram outros de couro muito bonitos. As roupas e o sapato pareciam feitos sob medida!

Pedro também estava muito bonito, com roupas diferentes. Tinha longas botas de couro marrons nos pés, e calça verde bem escura. Uma camisa de longas mangas azul cinzento davam ar de adulto, coberta apenas com um colete longo marrom, de couro muito fino, e o cinturão de sua espada, em tom vermelho.

Eles esperavam as garotas para começarem o banquete. Então as dríades e náiades anunciaram sua chegada. Pedro percebera como Lúcia estava bela e sorridente, envergonhada. Mas seus olhos permaneciam em Luanna. Alguns dos bichos e seres realmente admiraram-na, uns mais exageradamente que os outros, cantarolando canções bonitas. E Pedro levantou-se, educadamente, ainda com olhos pousados na face de Luanna. Elas sentaram, Lúcia empurrando Luanna para sentar-se mais próxima a Pedro. E fartaram-se com o jantar, conversando com os demais bichos sobre Nárnia. Pedro permaneceu quieto, sem poder desviar os olhos de Luanna, enquanto ela sorria para os bichos que contavam histórias bonitas daquele país mágico e lhes traziam comida. Ele parecia estar sob um encanto, e muitas vezes alguém o acordava, oferecendo comida. Ele aceitava, e então voltava seus olhos hipnotizados na jovem.

A lua saiu de seu esconderijo e brilhou no céu quando eles acabaram a ceia. Lúcia bocejava de sono, e então chamou Luanna para entrarem em sua barraca. As duas tinham se divertido bastante no jantar, com as músicas dos faunos e a dança das dríades. Algumas dríades tentavam ensiná-las a dançar também, fazendo a maior festa. Na porta da barraca delas, Pedro apareceu, e falou:

- Garotas? Estão aí?

- Sim, Pedro. Pode entrar! – Lúcia pediu.

Ele entrou na barraca timidamente, mas, ao perceber que elas apenas estavam sentadas conversando, logo relaxou. Elas o olharam quieto, e riram.

- Então!? – Lúcia caiu na risada. – Vai fica aí feito um bobão? Passou a noite feito um bobão!

- Eu vim apenas agradecer a você, Luanna... pelo que fez pela Lúcia hoje. – ele falou, ignorando o que Lúcia dissera.

- Não me agradeça... você também o fez por mim, não foi?

- Sim. Fiz.

- Isso o deixou diferente! – disse Luanna, pensativa.

- Eu sei. – ele analisou aquilo cautelosamente, por uns momentos, e depois continuou. – Bem, na verdade, também vim fazer um convite.

- Convite? – Luanna ficou curiosa.

- Oh... adoro convites! Sempre levam às festas e coisas legais... – Lúcia continuou alegre. – É para mim também, o convite?

Pedro então ficou pensativo, mas respondeu-lhe.

- Querida, eu adoraria levar você, mas preciso falar com a Luanna.

- Coisa de pessoas velhas, então! – Lúcia deitou-se na grande cama que tinha na barraca, desapontada.

Luanna olhou Pedro, curiosíssima para saber do que se tratava. Confiava em Pedro e sabia que ele tinha algo para falar, sem estar enrolando Lúcia. Então ela respondeu-lhe:

- Tudo bem. Faça-me o convite.

- Amanhã, quando já tiver o Sol, quero mostrar-lhe uma coisa.

- Hum... tudo bem, então!

Ele levantou-se, e permaneceu com o mesmo olhar de bobo, ao se despedir:

- Boa noite, Lúcia!

- Boa noite, Pedro!

- Boa noite, Luanna!

- Boa noite, Pedro. – ela sorriu, o observando sair.

Depois de andar mais do que imaginava que alguém fosse capaz de andar, Edmundo parou; parou por ordem da feiticeira, num vale escuro. Deixou-se cair sem forças e ficou imóvel, cara no chão, nem se importando com o que pudesse acontecer, contanto que o deixassem ali deitado. Tão cansado estava que não sentia nem fome nem sede.

– Agora, Majestade, não adianta. Já devem estar na Mesa de Pedra. – disse o anão desanimado.

– Talvez o lobo fareje onde estamos e nos traga notícias.

– Boas não podem ser.

– Quatro tronos em Cair Paravel. E se só três forem ocupados? A profecia não se cumprirá.

– Que importância tem isso, agora que Ele chegou? – O anão não tinha coragem de pronunciar o nome de Aslam na presença de sua senhora.

– Pode ser que não fique aqui muito tempo. E então... cairíamos em cima dos três em Cair Paravel.

– Seria melhor conservar este como refém. – disse o anão, chutando Edmundo.

– Para que os outros venham salvá-lo? – replicou a feiticeira, com ar desdenhoso.

– Então o melhor é fazer logo o que se tem a fazer.

– Gostaria que fosse na Mesa de Pedra e não aqui. É o lugar adequado. Essas coisas sempre foram feitas lá.

– Longe ainda está o dia em que a Mesa de Pedra voltará a servir para o fim que lhe convém – disse o anão.

– É verdade. – concordou a feiticeira. – Assim sendo, vamos à coisa...

Nesse momento, um lobo precipitou-se ao encontro deles, rosnando:

– Estão na Mesa de Pedra com _Ele_. Mataram o capitão Maugrim. Vi tudo, escondido. Foi um Filho de Adão. Fuja! Fuja!

– Fugir, isso nunca! Convoque todo o meu povo aqui. Chame os gigantes, os velhos lobos e os espíritos das árvores que estão ao nosso lado. Reúna os vampiros, os duendes, os ogros, os minotauros. Chame os vulpinos, as bruxas, os espectros, as almas dos cogumelos bravos. Vamos lutar. Ah! Não tenho ainda a minha vara? Com ela não transformei as hostes deles em estátuas de pedra? Agora vá. Tenho um trabalhinho a fazer na sua ausência.

O bruto fez um sinal com a cabeça, deu meia-volta e se foi.

– Ora, mesa não temos... Espere aí... O mais prático é atá-lo ao tronco de uma árvore.

Edmundo sentiu-se agarrado brutalmente e forçado a manter-se de pé. O anão amarrou-o fortemente a uma árvore. A vista de Edmundo, a feiticeira abriu o manto, deixando aparecer dois braços nus, aflitivamente brancos. E só os viu porque eram mesmo muito brancos, mas não distinguiu quase mais nada, tal era a escuridão que reinava.

– Prepare a vítima.

O anão desabotoou a camisa de Edmundo. Pegando o menino pelos cabelos, puxou-lhe a cabeça para trás, forçando-o a levantar o queixo. Edmundo ouviu um ruído esquisito... zzz... zzz... zzz... A princípio não conseguiu perceber o que era, mas depois compreendeu que alguém estava afiando uma faca.

E ouviu gritos que vinham de todas as direções. Um repicar de cascos, um tatalar de asas... E um grito agudo da feiticeira... Reinava em torno a maior confusão. Alguém o desatava da árvore. Vozes vibrantes e bondosas falavam com ele...

– Deitem-no... Dêem-lhe um pouco de vinho... Beba isso... Coragem!... Não é nada...

E havia outras vozes: "Quem agarrou a feiticeira?" "Pensei que você a tivesse agarrado"... "Sumiu depois que soltou o facão"... "Corri, mas foi atrás do anão"... "Quer dizer que ela fugiu?"... "Ei, o que é aquilo? Ah, não é nada, apenas um tronco caído". Foi quando Edmundo perdeu os sentidos.

Os centauros, os unicórnios, os veados e os pássaros puseram-se a caminho, de regresso à Mesa de Pedra, levando consigo o menino. Mas teriam ficado se pudessem ter visto o que aconteceu em seguida naquele vale.

O silêncio era absoluto. A lua começava a brilhar. Se você estivesse lá, teria visto o luar banhar um velho tronco de árvore e uma rocha arredondada. E, se continuasse a olhar, teria pouco a pouco notado qualquer coisa de estranho no tronco e na rocha. O tronco era parecidíssimo com um homem baixo e gordo, agachado no chão. Veria o tronco caminhar ao encontro da pedra e a pedra sentar-se e começar a conversar com o tronco. Porque eram, muito simplesmente, a feiticeira e o anão. Fazia parte dos poderes da feiticeira dar às coisas a aparência daquilo que não eram. Tivera bastante presença de espírito para fazer uso desse dom no instante em que o facão lhe saltou das mãos.


	12. Capítulo 11

**1****1****° Capítulo: ****A Volta Para o Bem**

Quando amanheceu, Luanna saiu da barraca. Lúcia ainda dormia, e ela sabia que era cedo demais para Pedro estar acordado, mas a verdade é que ela não dormiu direito. Procurou por Aslam, pois gostava da companhia do Leão, assim como todos dali. Mas Ele não estava. Alguns bichos ajudavam a Sra. Castor a fazerem o desjejum, um pouco aflitos. Luanna iria perguntar qual a causa da aflição, mas ouviu um ruído de alguém sair da barraca de Pedro. Ele também acordara.

Pedro também não tinha dormido direito. Escutava o barulho dos bichos aflitos de madrugada, mas não ouvira sobre o que seria. Demorou pouco e então resolveu levantar-se. Foi ao riacho que ficava atrás de sua barraca e lavou o rosto. Ainda era cedinho, e ele não costumava acordar essa hora. O Sol havia acabado de nascer.

E então, ao sair da barraca, viu que Luanna já acordara, e observava os bichos com cara de quem iria oferecer ajuda. Falou-lhe:

- Bom dia, Srta.

- Oh... bom dia! – ela sorriu-lhe. – Está vendo os bichos aflitos? Está até engraçado de ver! – ela apontou-os.

- Sim... acho que estão querendo dar o seu melhor para o banquete do desjejum! – Pedro continuou.

Os dois continuaram calados, olhando um ao outro. Até que Luanna disse:

- O que vai me mostrar? Estou curiosa.

- Algo muito bonito. Sei que vai gostar... e também preciso falar sobre o que faremos quando Edmundo voltar.

Ele entrou na barraca dele, e calçou as botas de couro marrom. Pegou a espada (garantiu que depois do café Oreius iria treinar-lhe!) e acinturou-a, e então saiu.

Luanna já o esperava, pronta. Comia uma fruta suculenta com gosto de morango que uma Náiade trouxera apressadamente. Jogou uma para Pedro, e este, a pegando pela mão, disse:

- Venha... não é lá muito longe...

Então eles saíram até um penhasco. O mesmo penhasco que Aslam o levara no dia anterior, com a vista do mar bonito, e mais ao fundo, o bonito e austero castelo.

- Oh... – ela surpreendeu-se.

- O Castelo dos Quatro Tronos... – Pedro revelou-lhe.

- Cair Paravel! – ela lembrou-se. – É lindo!! – ela apontou para paisagem. Pássaros recém acordados cantarolavam baixinho, e flores despertavam na beira do penhasco. A relva verde se estendia por baixo, e o mar azul brilhava intensamente à pouca luz do Sol, grande e resplandecente. – É tudo muito bonito!

Pedro então, nervoso, tremeu um pouco, mas disse, sorridente:

- Tão bonito quanto você.

Ela o olhou, pouco corada, e foi até ele, com um sorriso tímido. Observou seu rosto austero, diferente de antes do lobo. E lhe disse:

- Você é muito gentil. – sorriu, e continuou. – Pedro, eu... não agradeci a você pelo que fez por mim ontem! Eu realmente...

- Na verdade... foi você quem fez por mim, ontem. Muito, aliás. – ele suspirou, procurando palavras que se supusessem ao nervosismo à flor da pele.

Ela ficou com a face pensativa, e em seguida falou-lhe:

- Eu faria novamente. A Lúcia é como uma irmã para mim. E não saberia dizer o que teria sido de mim se não tivesse a tirado da vista e do faro dos lobos.

- Sim... também pelo que fez por Lúcia. Mas falo relacionado ao que fez me tornar ontem. – ele começava a relaxar.

- Não fui eu quem o fiz se tornar um Cavaleiro de Nárnia...

- Foi, sim, na realidade!

Ela pensou um pouco no que ele dissera, tentando ver as entrelinhas e verificar se tinha perdido alguma coisa. Mas continuou sem entender.

Pedro deu um suspiro nervoso, e ela percebeu, sabendo que viria algo mais forte do que ele sabia.

- Foi o amor que sinto por você que me tornou o que sou hoje! – Ele tocou-lhe nas mãos, um pouco trêmulas. – Porque eu amo você. – enfim falou. Seu coração ia aos pulos, como se voltasse a ser o adolescente da Inglaterra.

Ela tremeu um pouco, mas o olhou fixamente, com a face feliz e surpresa. Ele continuou, percebendo que as palavras sairiam agora mais facilmente, enfim relaxando:

- Poderia dizer que estava apaixonado pela moça bonita e simpática da Inglaterra, mas, ao entrar em Nárnia, percebi, através de Aslam, que é o amor que me completa o coração. O amor por você, a moça bonita e simpática da Inglaterra, e também a Rainha de Nárnia.

Pedro tremeu por dentro, agora estava um silêncio curto e constrangedor. Era hora dele se acalmar, porque ela iria falar. Então ele tocou-a gentilmente na face, fazendo um pequeno carinho. Ela sorriu, sem corar nem um pouco, e disse:

- Também posso dizer que amo você... não foi tão difícil de descobrir isso depois do que fez por mim. E depois do medo que senti ao ver o que ganhou de Papai-Noel. – Pedro suspirou aliviado, e seu coração preencheu-se de uma alegria extraordinária. Olhou-a, compreensivo, ainda acarinhando a face dela.

- Temo porque sei que vai para a batalha. – ela abriu o seu coração.

- Sei que teme. – ele a consolou. – ...tenho também que falar sobre isto. Edmundo irá voltar. Aslam prometeu fazer o que pode. Eu confio plenamente Nele e na Sua Promessa! Então... o que queria que fizesse é pegar ele e Lúcia e levá-los para o caminho de casa. Ficarão longe do perigo... e...

- Nárnia precisa de nós também. E os quatro tronos? – ela o interrompeu.

- Eu acredito na Profecia, e sei bem que nós quatro somos destinados à Nárnia. Lembra-se também do que seu tio disse?? Nossos destinos estão aqui em Nárnia, o dos quatro, e juntos. Mas... não sei o que faria se, na batalha, um de vocês perecesse.

- Oh... Seu grande herói... – ela derramou uma lágrima, mas falou sorridente. – Não lhe prometo nada. Quando Edmundo chegar, conversaremos, os quatro, e assim, decidiremos juntos o que fazer. E devemos aceitar nosso destino!

Alguns sons de clarins tocaram longe deles. Um som muito doce e carinhoso. Náiades cantavam e dríades dançavam. Pedro então olhou para Luanna, suavemente acarinhando-a na face. Aproximou-se de seus lábios bonitos e vermelhos, e a beijou ternamente. Um beijo muito bonito e cheio de sentimentos. Passarinhos cantaram de alegria, e a música suave e doce se tornou muito mais bonita do que já estava.

E então, se abraçaram. Ele acolheu-a, ainda temendo. Sabia que eles ficariam em Nárnia. No fundo ele queria isso também. Ele sabia que Nárnia precisava da ajuda dos quatro. Aslam precisava dos quatro para proteger Sua família.

Oreius apareceu, sorridente ao ver os dois daquele jeito, e com muito respeito e cautela, anunciou:

- Jovens... venham. – e saiu, deixando-os sorridentes e felizes.

O Sol já esquentava feliz a terra de Nárnia, e eles seguiram o centauro, caminhando de mãos dadas. Então viram. Uma Náiade trouxe Lúcia da barraca, e ela ficou risonha ao ver os dois, mas voltou-se para onde eles olhavam surpresos, e ela também viu. Edmundo conversava ao longe, de pé, com Aslam. Os dois com faces sérias, e amorosas. As duas ao mesmo tempo.

Lúcia fez menção de ir até lá, mas Pedro a segurou. E ela percebeu que era uma conversa bastante significativa para Edmundo, pois ele precisava Dela. Não é preciso dizer para você (e o fato é que ninguém ouviu) o que Aslam dizia. Fique sabendo que foi uma conversa da qual Edmundo jamais se esqueceu. A Sra. Castor sussurrou-lhe que Edmundo fora trazido ao acampamento altas horas da noite. Quando os outros se aproximaram, Aslam voltou-se e, acompanhado por Edmundo, foi ao encontro deles.

– Aqui está o quarto Filho de Adão. E... bem... não vale a pena falar do que aconteceu. O que passou, passou.

Edmundo olhou os três com a face triste, e disse:

- Desculpe.

Então Lúcia abraçou-lhe, tão feliz que lágrimas caíam sem o menor esforço. Ele a acolheu no abraço, procurando o calor do amor da irmã. Este também muito feliz. Então Luanna se aproximou dele, com a face muito bondosa. Passou a mão nos cabelos dele, como gostava de fazer para irritá-lo.

- Ei, pirralho! – disse, feliz. Estendeu a mão, em sinal de paz, e este a segurou. Então Luanna puxou-lhe, e também o abraçou. Ele seguiu abraçado, um pouco surpreso, mas também querendo um pouco do amor dela por ele. O amor fraternal.

- Desculpe por chamá-la de namorada de Pedro o tempo todo, para irritar-lhe. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem... acho que pode me chamar assim agora. – e sorriu-lhe mais uma vez.

Ele olhou-a sorrindo, e então olhou para Pedro. Este, ao invés de sorrindo, estava sério. Então ele se aproximou, e Pedro perguntou-lhe:

- Está cansado?

Ele respondeu, sincero:

- Um pouco...

- Descanse um pouco. – este disse.

Edmundo fez menção de sair para ir à barraca de Pedro, quando este o chamou.

- Edmundo. – e ao se virar para saber do que se tratava, Pedro disse: - Tente não se afastar muito! – e sorriu, seguido por outro sorriso de Edmundo. As outras meninas sorriam, felizes, Luanna acalentando Lúcia, abraçada a ela. Pedro juntou-se a elas, abraçando Luanna e Lúcia, sorridentes.

Mais tarde, Luanna apareceu à porta da barraca de Pedro, e chamou:

- Edmundo!

Este, com cara de sono, apareceu-lhe, alguns minutos depois. Então ela disse, sorridente:

- Venha... vamos tomar café. Os quatro.

Ele seguiu com ela, e chegaram onde estava Lúcia e Pedro. Todos muitíssimos felizes com a chegada de Edmundo e a reunião dos quatro humanos em Nárnia. Edmundo sentou-se e comeu grandes torradas, rapidamente. Estava faminto, pois a feiticeira não lhe dera nada para comer o tempo todo. Lúcia, muito risonha, falou:

- As torradas de Nárnia não irão acabar amanhã, Ed!

Os outros dois riram. Então Luanna olhou para Pedro, ao seu lado, e fez a face de quem dizia: "Está na hora de conversarmos sobre permanecer em Nárnia". Então Pedro levantou-se, e começou a dizer.

- Bem, eu pedirei que preparem os mantimentos para a viagem de volta.

Então Lúcia e Edmundo o olharam, surpresos.

- Estamos indo embora??? – perguntou uma Lúcia, desolada.

- Você irão... eu ficarei! Prometi a mamãe que manteria vocês em segurança. Mas isso não significa que eu não possa ficar e ajudar!

Os dois ficaram pensativos. Luanna pensava se ela poderia deixar Edmundo e Lúcia no guarda-roupa, se é que eles achariam o caminho, e voltar para ajudar Pedro.

- Mas... eles precisam de nós! – Lúcia disse, tristonha. Edmundo permaneceu calado. – Nós quatro! – ela olhou para Edmundo, procurando apoio.

- Lúcia... é perigoso demais!! Você quase se afogou! E Edmundo quase foi morto!!

Então Edmundo achou que devia se intrometer, cautelosamente.

- Por isso temos que ficar! – ele disse, devagar e baixinho.

Pedro o olhou surpreso, e Luanna acompanhou, com um sorriso de esperança.

- Eu vi o que a Feiticeira Branca é capaz de fazer! Eu a ajudei! – Lúcia e Luanna o olharam dizer aquilo, como se fosse outro Edmundo falando. – Não podemos abandonar essa gente!

Eles se olharam uns segundos. Lúcia abraçou as mãos de Edmundo, trazendo-o carinho e compreensão. Pedro então olhou para Luanna, e perguntou-lhe, mas foi uma pergunta retórica:

- O que diz, Luanna?

Esta, sorrindo, se levantou, sendo observada por todos, e disse:

- Está decidido. – e caminhou em direção a barraca.

- E para onde vai?? – Pedro parou-a mais uma vez.

Ela, mais sorridente ainda, pegou na cadeira seu arco e flecha, e falou:

- Praticar um pouco!

E todos eles terminaram o café, e foram treinar naquela manhã.

Enquanto Luanna atirava flechas no alvo pintado numa grande tábua pelos faunos, Lúcia assistia, e até atirava seu punhal, algumas vezes melhores do que Luanna, quando acertava bem no meio do vermelho no alvo.

Os meninos treinavam na espada, com Oreius. Após o almoço, ele e Edmundo foram treinar nos cavalos. Edmundo montou um preto chamado Philip (ele mesmo dissera a Edmundo, quando este o chamou de "cavalinho"), e Pedro pôde subir no unicórnio mais bonito que eles já tinham visto. Este fez uma reverência muito grande a Pedro, e disse:

- Poderei servir na guerra com Vossa Majestade?

Pedro, desacostumado ainda com essas coisas pomposas, disse:

- Poderá lutar aonde quiser.

- Então ajudarei com meu chifre, protegendo Vossa Majestade, o Rei Pedro.

E ele, então, subiu no grande corcel branco, chamado de Nuvem. E juntos estudaram as armas e os prováveis ataques do inimigo, até a hora do almoço.


	13. Capítulo 12

**1****2****° Capítulo: ****Jadis e Aslam**

Mas, no meio da tarde, enquanto eles praticavam, os dois, no cavalo e no unicórnio, e as meninas próximas a eles, o Sr. Castor apareceu, aflito, e disse-lhes:

- Depressa! A feiticeira quer um encontro com Aslam! – o Sr. Castor falou apressado. – Ela está a caminho daqui!

Os dois meninos se olharam, e as duas meninas suspiraram pesadamente. O Sr. Castor explicou-lhes:

- O anão que serve à ela (_Filho da Terra_, foi como Aslam o chamou) pediu salvo conduto para que ela trate com Aslam. E Aslam disse: "Diga a sua senhora que o salvo-conduto está concedido, sob a condição de ela deixar a vara mágica debaixo daquele grande carvalho".

Os quatro apressaram-se para o centro da Mesa de Pedra, onde já havia um rebuliço de bichos. Aslam estava ao centro, mas a Feiticeira Branca não tinha chegado ainda. Pedro, Luanna, Edmundo e Lúcia chegaram juntos próximos a Oreius, que estava os protegendo com os dois leopardos.

Com poucos minutos de espera, o anão, com capuz vermelho, entrou, gritando:

– Jadis! A Rainha de Nárnia! Imperatriz das Ilhas Desertas!

– Ah! Rainha de Nárnia! – comentou o Sr. Castor. – Mas é muito cara-de-pau!...

– Calma, Castor! – disse Aslam. – Todos os títulos serão restituídos a quem de direito. Não vale a pena discutir por enquanto.

Muitas vaias seguiram-se após a apresentação. E então ela entrou. Num trono com quatro ciclopes (seres altos com um olho só no meio da testa). Ela, toda em branco, com sua coroa de gelo no alto da cabeça, com face séria e metida, empinando-o ainda mais ao escutar as vaias dos seres e dos bichos.

Dirigia-se sem hesitar para junto de Aslam. Os três, que nunca a tinham visto, sentiram um frio na barriga quando a olharam de frente. Alguns animais começaram a rosnar. Embora fizesse um sol magnífico, todos se sentiram gelados de repente. As únicas pessoas que pareciam estar absolutamente à vontade eram Aslam e a própria feiticeira. Estranho espetáculo: um rosto dourado e um rosto nevado... Tão perto um do outro. Não que a feiticeira olhasse Aslam bem de frente. A Sra. Castor não deixou de reparar nisso.

Os ciclopes baixaram o trono próximo a Aslam, e ela se estendeu, alta e imponente. Caminhando em direção a Aslam, ela olhou para o lado, e sorriu para Edmundo, que suspirou fundo, nervoso.

– Há um traidor aqui, Aslam! – declarou a feiticeira.

Todos os presentes entenderam. Pedro e Luanna se olharam, aflitos. Lúcia segurou em Edmundo. Mas este, depois da conversa pela manhã e de tudo mais, não deu bola. Continuou simplesmente a olhar para Aslam. Estava esnobando a feiticeira. Mas não deixava de temê-la.

– Não foi bem a você que ele ofendeu. – disse Aslam.

– Já se esqueceu das leis sobre as quais Nárnia foi criada!? A Magia Profunda? – perguntou a feiticeira.

– Digamos que sim – replicou Aslam, solenemente. – Fale-nos da Magia Profunda. – estava tão calmo, e risonho, que até pareceu que ele queria apenas irritá-la.

– Falar-Lhe da Magia Profunda?! Eu?! – disse a feiticeira, numa voz ainda mais aguda. – Falar-Lhe do que está escrito nessa Mesa de Pedra aí ao lado? Falar-Lhe do que está escrito em letras do tamanho de uma espada, cravadas nas pedras de fogo da Montanha Secreta? Falar-Lhe do que está gravado no cetro do Imperador de Além-Mar? Se alguém conhece tão bem quanto eu o poder mágico a que o Imperador sujeitou Nárnia desde o princípio dos tempos, esse alguém é Você. Sabe que todo traidor, pela lei, é presa minha, e que tenho direito de matá-lo!

– Ah! – disse o Sr. Castor. – Já estou entendendo por que foi que você se arvorou em rainha... Você era o carrasco-mor do Imperador!

– Calma, Castor, calma. – disse Aslam, em voz baixa e arrastada. – Eu estava lá quando foi Escrita!

– Portanto, – continuou a feiticeira. – essa criatura humana me pertence. A vida dela me pertence. Tenho direito ao seu sangue. O traidor pertence a mim.

– Então venha buscá-lo, se for capaz – disse Pedro, empunhando a espada. Todos fizeram um alvoroço, querendo interferir. As meninas olharam Pedro, mas permaneceram imponentes também ao lado dele. Edmundo surpreendeu-se.

– Débil mental! – disse a feiticeira, com um riso de fúria que era quase um grunhido. – Está tão convencido assim de que o seu Senhor me pode privar dos meus direitos pela força? Ele conhece bem demais a Magia Profunda para atrever-se a isso. Sabe que, a não ser que eu receba o sangue a que a lei me dá direito, toda a terra de Nárnia será subvertida e perecerá em água e fogo. – e, olhando para Pedro, desdenhou: - Reizinho... – e, com voz firme, continuou: - Aquele garoto morrerá na Mesa de Pedra! Conforme a tradição!

Outro alvoroço dos bichos, e dos garotos. Pedro olhou aflito para Edmundo. Lúcia se abraçou a Luanna, e esta colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Edmundo.

– Oh! Aslam! – sussurrou Luanna, ao ouvido do Leão. – Não podemos nós... quer dizer, isto é, não vai acontecer nada, não é? Não se pode dar um jeito nessa Magia Profunda?

– Enfrentar o poder do Imperador? – Ele respondeu noutro sussurro.

E voltou-se para ela, com o rosto ligeiramente carregado. E ninguém mais tocou naquele assunto.

Edmundo fitou Aslam o tempo todo. Sentia-se sufocado e perguntava a si mesmo se devia dizer alguma coisa: compreendeu que não devia dizer coisa nenhuma, só esperar e cumprir o que lhe fosse ordenado.

– Afastem-se – disse Aslam. – Preciso falar a sós com a feiticeira.

E os dois entraram na barraca-real.

Foram momentos terríveis de longa espera. Que estaria o Leão a combinar? Lúcia disse apenas "Oh, Edmundo!", e começou a chorar. Luanna abraçava Lúcia e tentava acalmá-la, olhando para Pedro, que estava de costas para os outros, olhando o mar distante. Cabisbaixos, os castores davam a mão um ao outro. Os centauros, nervosos, batiam com os cascos no chão. Por fim todos se acalmaram e foi um silêncio daqueles de ouvir zumbido de abelha, esvoaçar de passarinho e sussurrar de brisa na folhagem. E a conversa continuava.

Finalmente viram-se os dois saírem. A Feiticeira, muito quieta, e parecendo bastante feliz, fez Pedro tirar a espada novamente. E então, ouviu-se a voz de Aslam.

– Ela renunciou ao direito que tinha sob o sangue de Edmundo.

Pela encosta, ouviu-se um ruído, como se todos tivessem começado a respirar ao mesmo tempo. Foi um pipocar de opiniões. Comemorações à parte dos garotos.

A feiticeira, com uma expressão de feroz alegria, já estava se afastando quando parou e disse:

– Mas quem me garante que a promessa será cumprida?

Então Aslam rugiu. Mas um rugido tão estrondoso e forte, como quem estava provocando uma avalanche nos cumes gelados das montanhas. E suas fauces ficaram escancaradas. O rugido ribombou. A feiticeira, atônita, agarrou a saia e fugiu, como se tivesse a vida em perigo. Assim fugiram também seus seguidores.

Logo que a feiticeira desapareceu, Aslam disse:

– Temos de abandonar este lugar imediatamente, porque vai ser utilizado para outra coisa. Acamparemos esta noite na margem do Beruna.

Todos estavam ansiosos, é claro, para conhecer os termos do acordo. Mas a expressão de Aslam era tão severa, e o rugido que soltara ressoava ainda de tal modo nos ouvidos de todos, que ninguém teve coragem de interrogá-lo.

Pedro apenas abraçou-se a Luanna, e Lúcia cantarolava feliz ao lado de Edmundo, enquanto os bichos arrumavam as coisas para partir.

Depois de uma refeição ao ar livre, no cimo da encosta, ajudaram a desarmar a barraca real e a arrumar as coisas. Antes de duas horas estavam a caminho, rumo ao nordeste, avançando a passo moderado, pois o lugar para onde iam não era longe.

Aslam, mais afastado dos outros, explicou a Pedro seu plano de campanha:

– Logo que termine suas tarefas por aqui, a feiticeira deve voltar para o seu castelo e preparar-se para resistir a um cerco. Talvez você possa cortar-lhe o caminho, impedindo que ela chegue lá, mas também pode ser que não.

Aslam continuou a expor dois planos diferentes de batalha: um para atacar a feiticeira e sua gente no bosque; outro para assaltar o castelo. Aconselhou Pedro sobre a melhor maneira de conduzir as operações, dizendo coisas assim: "Deve colocar os centauros em tal parte", ou "Não esqueça suas sentinelas".

Por fim, disse Pedro:

– Mas você ficará comigo, Aslam.

– Nada posso prometer. – retrucou Aslam, e continuou a dar suas instruções.

Na segunda etapa da viagem, foram Luanna e Lúcia que lhe fizeram companhia. Aslam, entretanto, quase nada falou, dando-lhes a impressão de estar muito triste, deixando as duas sem saber o que falar pelo caminho inteiro.

Chegaram a um ponto onde o vale se alargava e o rio corria num leito amplo e pouco fundo. Era o Passo do Beruna. Aslam deu ordem para que acampassem do lado de cá. Pedro observou:

– Não seria melhor o lado de lá? Ela pode atacar-nos à noite.

Aslam, que parecia preocupado com outra coisa, levantou a cabeça, sacudiu a Juba Soberba e disse:

– Hum! Que foi?

Pedro repetiu a pergunta.

– Não! – disse Aslam, com voz indiferente, como se aquilo não tivesse a mínima importância. – Ela não ataca esta noite. – e soltou um profundo suspiro, acrescentando em seguida. – De qualquer modo, foi bem pensado. Só que não vale a pena.

E continuaram a armar as tendas.

Já se aproximava da noite quando Pedro chamou Luanna para conversar, enquanto ela e Edmundo tentavam fazer com que Lúcia comesse algo.

- Luanna, minha querida. Queria conversar algo.

- Sim... – ela se afastou de Lúcia e Edmundo, os dois muito risonhos.

Caminharam silenciosos de mãos dadas até quando encontraram um riacho, onde Pedro bebeu água, oferecendo um pouco a Luanna.

Depois, este a olhou profundamente, e, segurando-a nas mãos, disse:

- Percebeu que o Leão está triste?

- Sim. – ela baixou o olhar. – E isso me deixa preocupada.

- Ele não prometeu estar na guerra comigo.

Pedro revelou-lhe rapidamente aquela frase, temendo a reação de Luanna. Mas ela, para sua completa surpresa, o olhou, com olhos sinceramente pesados, mas sorridentes, se é que você entende como é um olhar desse tipo. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: é um olhar preocupado, mas confiante. Depois, disse:

- Meu querido... eu confio no amor que sinto por você! E se ele o tornou o que é hoje, então venceremos essa batalha. Lutaremos por Aslam, com ou sem Ele conosco, mas sempre ao nosso lado.

Ele sorriu-lhe, com aquelas palavras dela. Acarinhou-a com as mãos em seu rosto. Ela, sorrindo, fechou os olhos para curtir o carinho. Então ele disse:

- Quero que tome cuidado. Não posso deixar que se afaste o mínimo possível de mim.

- Se tentar me proteger, poderemos perder a guerra.

- Luanna... – ele a olhou, preocupado.

- Pedro, tenho certeza que estaremos todos bem. Concentre-se na guerra, e não em mim. Para deixar-lhe tranqüilo, prometo que ficarei com Lúcia, o tempo todo, e longe de confusões. E posso chamá-lo a qualquer momento. Esqueceu do presente do Papai-Noel? – ela falou.

Ele a olhou mais uma vez. Suspirou fundo e disse-lhe:

- Eu te amo, Luanna.

Ela sorriu-lhe, e, encostando os lábios em sua pele, sussurrou:

- Eu também te amo, Pedro Pevensie.

E colou os lábios nos dele, num beijo carinhoso.

- Hum... cada vez que disser 'eu te amo', ganho mais desses? – Pedro brincou.

- Humrum... – ela confirmou.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...


	14. Capítulo 13

**1****3****° Capítulo: ****A Paixão do Leão**

Nessa noite, ao retornarem ao acampamento, a tristeza de Aslam projetou-se em todos os outros. Pedro não se sentia bem ao lembrar que ia assumir sozinho a responsabilidade da batalha. Fora um grande choque o fato de Aslam não prometer estar presente. A ceia foi silenciosa, muito diferente da refeição da noite passada ou daquela mesma manhã. Era como se os dias felizes, que mal tinham começado, já chegassem ao fim.

Pedro e Edmundo despediram-se das garotas desejando-as boa noite ao entrarem na cabana, seguidas pelos dois. Elas deitaram em suas camas montadas naquela tarde, e os dois falaram sobre a guerra, Lúcia cada vez gostando menos da conversa. Pedro combinou com Edmundo as posições, e as mesmas coisas que tinham conversado com Oreius e os outros centauros e soldados de Aslam. E assim, com beijinhos e abraços (Edmundo resmungou quando Luanna o puxou várias vezes para abraçá-lo), eles se retiraram.

Mas Luanna nem conseguiu dormir, inquieta. Depois de muito tempo acordada, virou-se e ouviu Lúcia suspirar.

– Você também não consegue dormir, Lu?

– Não. Achei que você estava dormindo. Tenho um pressentimento horrível, Luanna, como se qual quer coisa estivesse para acontecer com a gente.

– É mesmo? Eu também.

– É alguma coisa com Aslam. Ou algo pavoroso está para acontecer com Ele, ou é Ele que vai fazer algo assim.

– Esteve preocupado o dia inteiro, Lúcia! Ele disse que não poderá estar conosco na batalha. Será que está pensando em ir embora esta noite?

– Onde Ele está agora? Na barraca?

– Acho que não.

– Luanna! Vamos procurá-Lo. – a garota fez voz chorosa e preocupada.

– Está bem, vamos. É melhor do que ficarmos acordadas, especulando.

Muito de mansinho, as duas meninas pegaram suas armas (por precaução, garantiu Luanna) e saíram da tenda. O luar estava claro e reinava o silêncio. Luanna agarrou-se ao braço de Lúcia de repente:

- Lá!

No extremo oposto do acampamento, onde começavam as primeiras árvores, o Leão dirigia-se lentamente para o bosque. Sem trocar palavras, elas foram atrás.

Aslam afastou-se do vale e continuou a andar. Parecia seguir o mesmo caminho que tinham percorrido durante o dia, quando vieram da Mesa de Pedra. Foi seguindo sempre, levando-as ora para lugares escuros, ora para outros banhados de luar. Os pés das meninas estavam úmidos de orvalho. Aslam tinha uma aparência diferente. Cabeça baixa, cauda caída, caminhava devagar, como se estivesse muito cansado. Ao atravessarem uma clareira, onde não havia sombras nas quais pudessem esconder-se, as meninas viram-no parar e olhar em volta. Não adiantava fugir, então elas foram ao seu encontro.

– Crianças, por que estão me seguindo?

– Não conseguimos dormir. – disse Lúcia, sentindo que não era preciso dizer mais nada.

– Por favor, deixe-nos ir com Você, a qualquer lugar... – implorou Luanna.

– Bem... – E Aslam pareceu refletir. – Vou gostar de ter amigos esta noite. Podem vir... Desde que me prometam parar quando Eu lhes disser, e Me deixem depois continuar sozinho.

– Muito obrigada... Prometemos!

A marcha prosseguiu: o Leão entre as duas meninas. Como andava devagar! A grande Cabeça Real ia tão baixa que o nariz quase roçava a relva. A certa altura tropeçou e deixou escapar um gemido.

– Aslam! Aslam querido! – disse Lúcia. – O que há? Por que não nos diz o que tem?

– Está doente, Aslam querido? – perguntou Luanna.

– Não. Estou triste. Estou só. Ponham as mãos na minha juba, para que eu sinta que vocês estão aqui, e caminhemos assim.

Foi assim que as meninas fizeram o que, sem licença Dele, jamais teriam tido a coragem de fazer; ainda que o desejassem ardentemente, desde o primeiro instante em que O viram... Enfiaram as mãos frias na juba farta, acariciando-a, e foram andando ao lado Dele.

Repararam que subiam a encosta do monte sobre o qual estava a Mesa de Pedra. Chegaram à última árvore antes da clareira. Aslam parou e disse:

– Crianças, vocês ficam aqui. Aconteça o que acontecer, fiquem bem escondidas. Adeus!

Então Luanna e Lúcia começaram a chorar, embora mal soubessem o motivo. Agarraram-se ao Leão, deram-lhe beijos na juba, no nariz, nas patas, nos grandes olhos tristes. Lágrimas grandes caíam sem que elas se importassem de fazê-lo. Depois, Ele se afastou e foi sozinho para o alto da colina. Escondidas nas últimas moitas, Luanna e Lúcia ficaram espiando.

Vou lhe contar o que elas viram, pois a Mesa de Pedra agora estava lotada de figuras não tão magníficas de se ver numa história.

Uma imensa multidão estava reunida em torno da Mesa de Pedra. Embora o luar clareasse tudo, muitos traziam tochas, que ardiam com sinistras chamas vermelhas e fumo negro.

Que bicharada! Ogros de dentes monstruosos! Lobos! Homens com cabeça de touro! Hienas, espíritos de árvores más e de plantas venenosas, morcegos, bestas de todos os tipos! Vulpinos, bruxas, íncubos, fúrias, horrores, espectros, sátiros, lobisomens... Estavam ali todos os que eram do partido da feiticeira, convocados pelo lobo. No centro, em pé junto da mesa, estava a própria feiticeira.

No momento em que viram o enorme Leão dirigir-se para elas, aquelas criaturas soltaram uivos e grunhidos de terror. Até a feiticeira pareceu por um instante paralisada de medo. Mas dominou-se e deu uma selvagem gargalhada.

– O louco! O louco está chegando!

Ao se aproximar da Mesa de Pedra, a feiticeira falou, com voz fria e horrorosa:

- Contemplem! O grande leão.

E ouviu-se risadas de todos os tipos, grunhidos e rugidos de bichos ruins, parecendo zombarem de Aslam. As meninas fizeram caretas de reprovação e confusão, querendo entender o que eles estavam fazendo ali.

- Amarrem bem o louco! – gritou a feiticeira.

Lúcia e Luanna pararam de respirar, aguardando o rugido de Aslam e o ataque ao inimigo. Mas nada! Quatro bruxas, rindo zombeteiras (a princípio, a uma certa distância, receosas de cumprir sua missão), aproximaram-se dele.

– Amarrem o louco, já disse!

As bruxas correram para Ele com um uivo de triunfo, ao verem que não oferecia resistência. Anões e macacos malignos chegaram de todos os lados para ajudá-las. Derrubaram Aslam, para que Ele deitassem. Lúcia e Luanna horrorizavam-se diante de tamanha violência.

- Por que Ele não reage!?? – Lúcia perguntou, chorando, a Luanna. Esta, não soube responder, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Amarraram-Lhe as quatro patas, gritando e dando vivas, como se tivessem cometido um ato de bravura. Claro que, se o Leão quisesse, uma patada seria a morte para eles. Mas ficou quieto, mesmo quando os inimigos rasgaram a Sua Carne de tanto esticarem as cordas. Depois, começaram a arrastá-Lo para o centro da mesa. Lúcia e Luanna pareciam sem ação, nem ao menos respirar conseguiam.

– Alto! – disse a feiticeira. – Primeiro, cortem-Lhe a juba!

Uma gargalhada mesquinha ressoou quando um ogro de faca e tesoura na mão avançou e se pôs de cócoras junto da Cabeça do Leão. A tesoura rangia, e montes de caracóis dourados tombavam ao chão. Faziam festa enquanto o ogro cortava-Lhe o pêlo. O anão oferecia os cachos do Leão, jogando-os para os seres ruins. O ogro então afastou-se, e, do esconderijo, as meninas puderam ver o rosto de Aslam, pequenino e tão diferente sem a juba! Os inimigos também notaram isso:

– Vejam: não passa de um gatão!

– E é disso que a gente tinha medo?

Rodearam Aslam, zombando Dele a valer:

– Miau! Miau! Coitadinho do bichano! Quantos camundongos você papou hoje? Quer um pires de leite, bichinho?

– Que audácia! – disse Lúcia, com lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. – Perversos! Malvados!

Passada a primeira impressão, a cara tosquiada de Aslam parecia-Lhe ainda mais valente, mais bela e mais resignada do que nunca.

– Amordacem-No! – gritou a feiticeira. Mesmo agora, quando Lhe punham a focinheira, uma dentada Dele bastaria para decepar, pelo menos, as mãos de dois ou três. Ao vê-Lo amordaçado e amarrado, os mais covardes ganharam ânimo. Por instantes, as meninas nem sequer conseguiram vê-Lo, rodeado como estava por aquela horda infernal, que Lhe batia, dava pontapés, cuspia-Lhe em cima, insultava-O.

Por fim os monstros ficaram cansados. E o Leão, amarrado e amordaçado, foi arrastado para a Mesa de Pedra, puxado por uns, empurrado por outros. Era tão grande que, mesmo depois de O terem arrastado até lá, só com o esforço de todos foi possível içá-Lo e colocá-Lo em cima da Mesa. Depois, amarraram-No e apertaram-Lhe outra vez as cordas.

– Covardes! Covardões! – soluçava Luanna. – Será possível que ainda tenham medo Dele? – ela pensava. – Estamos tão longe dos outros. Não adiantaria nada sair daqui, sem ver o que farão com Ele! – soluçava ainda mais apertado.

Logo que acabaram de amarrar Aslam à Mesa de Pedra (mas tão amarrado que mais parecia um novelo), fez-se silêncio. Quatro bruxas, aos quatro cantos da mesa, erguiam seus fachos. A feiticeira desnudou os braços, como fizera na noite anterior com Edmundo. Depois, começou a afiar um facão. Quando o brilho do facho caiu sobre ele, Luanna e Lúcia acharam que o facão era de pedra e não de aço, e tinha uma forma esquisita e nada agradável.

- Não! Oh, não! – Luanna apertou o olhar.

Por fim, a feiticeira aproximou-se. Parou junto da cabeça do Leão. Seu rosto vibrava e contorcia-se de ódio. O Dele, sempre calmo, olhava para o céu, com uma expressão que não era nem de ira, nem de medo, um pouco triste apenas. Então fez-se um silêncio. Logo, um ogro bateu com um cajado no chão, fazendo um barulho grosso. Outros acompanharam, fazendo parte do ritual. A feiticeira então, abaixou-se, e disse ao Leão, vibrando com a voz:

– Quem venceu, afinal? Louco! Pensava com isso poder redimir a traição da criatura humana?! Está me dando Sua Vida, por nenhuma! Tudo por amor. – ela sorriu, desdenhosa. Aslam apenas respirava pesado, sem falar nem rebater nada do que ela dizia.

Ela então levantou-se, falando alto para todos os monstros ouvirem:

- Hoje a noite, a Magia Profunda será realizada. Mas amanhã, tomaremos Nárnia para sempre.

Os bichos urravam e gemiam de felicidade e um prazer exacerbados.

E então, olhando para Aslam ao chão, que não fazia um mínimo barulho possível, de pé e em alta voz, disse-lhe:

- Vou matá-Lo, no lugar do humano. Mas, quando estiver morto, poderei matá-lo também. Você me entregou Nárnia. Ciente disso, desespere-se... e morra.

Levantou o facão bem ao alto, e desferiu o golpe, enquanto Aslam voltava seu olhar para as meninas, escondidas. E depois de um suspiro e gemido de dor, Morreu o Leão.

___**"E disse: 'Está consumado'. E, inclinando a cabeça, entregou o Espírito" – Evangelho de São João – Cap. 19; 30**___

As meninas não chegaram a ver exatamente este último momento. Luanna abraçou Lúcia, e virou o rosto para o outro lado, as duas tremendo e chorando copiosamente.

___**"Ali estava a Luz Verdadeira, que ilumina a todo o homem que vem ao mundo. Estava no mundo, e o mundo foi feito por Ele, e o mundo não O conheceu. Veio para o que era Seu, e os seus não O receberam". Evangelho de São João - Cap. 1; 9-11**___

Ainda cobrindo o rosto de Lúcia com as mãos, Luanna e ela ouviram a voz da feiticeira:

– Sigam-me todos e acabemos com o que resta da batalha. Não será difícil esmagar o verme humano e os traidores, agora que o grande louco, o gatão, está morto.

As meninas suspiraram forte, soltando-se. Pois, com gritos selvagens e som de trombetas, aquele restolho da Criação partiu em disparada do alto da colina para a encosta, passando rente ao esconderijo. Os espectros foram como um vento gelado; o chão tremeu com o galope dos minotauros. Esvoaçou sobre as cabeças das duas garotas uma grande mancha imunda de abutres e morcegos gigantes. Em outra situação, teriam tremido de medo, mas agora tinham a alma tão cheia de tristeza, vergonha e horror pela Morte de Aslam que nem tempo tiveram de ter medo.

Quando aqueles seres todos saíram da mesa de pedra, Luanna e Lúcia foram para o alto descoberto da colina. Ainda era possível distinguir, apesar das nuvens delicadas que ocultavam a lua, o vulto do Leão, que jazia morto nos grilhões. Ambas se ajoelharam na relva molhada, beijaram o rosto frio de Aslam, acariciaram Seu bonito pêlo – o que ainda restava dele – e choraram amargamente, sem dizer uma palavra. Olhando uma para a outra, deram-se as mãos, porque se sentiam sós, e choraram de novo. Depois voltaram a calar-se. Lúcia disse, por fim:

– Não suporto vê-Lo com esta horrível mordaça. Conseguiremos arrancá-la?

Tentaram. Depois de muito esforço, pois tinham os dedos gelados e estava muito escuro, conseguiram. E ao verem o rosto de Aslam sem a focinheira, desandaram a chorar outra vez. E beijos. E carícias. Limparam-Lhe o melhor que puderam o sangue e a espuma. Não tenho nem palavras para lhe contar a solidão, o desespero, a desolação daquele momento.

– Será que conseguimos também desamarrá-Lo? – perguntou Luanna. Mas os inimigos, só de maldade, tinham apertado tanto as cordas, que as meninas não puderam desfazer os nós.

Espero que ninguém que esteja lendo esta história alguma vez na vida tenha sido tão infeliz quanto Luanna e Lúcia naquela noite. Mas se você sabe o que é isso, se já passou a noite toda acordado e chorou até acabarem as lágrimas... Então sabe que, no fim, desce sobre a gente uma grande calma. Chegamos até a ter a sensação de que nada mais nos poderá acontecer.

Pelo menos, foi isso o que as duas meninas sentiram. Passaram horas naquela calma absoluta, e nem notaram que estavam ficando regeladas. Mas Lúcia reparou em duas coisas: uma era que o céu sobre a colina estava muito mais claro do que antes, e a outra era que um movimento quase imperceptível percorria a relva a seus pés. A princípio não se importou: já nada importava agora. Mas viu que algo começava a subir pelas pedras verticais que sustentavam a Mesa de Pedra. Qualquer coisa andava agora de um lado para outro sobre o corpo de Aslam. Chegou um pouquinho mais perto. Eram umas coisinhas cinzentas.

– Que horror! – exclamou Luanna. – Só faltavam estes ratos! Sumam daqui! – E ergueu as mãos para assustá-los.

– Espere! – disse Lúcia, que os observara com mais atenção. – Repare no que estão fazendo.

Ficaram olhando, inclinadas.

– Parece que... Mas que coisa estranha! Estão roendo as cordas!

– Exatamente! Estes ratinhos são boa gente, coitadinhos... não percebem que Ele está morto. Acham que ainda podem fazer alguma coisa.

Estava bem mais claro agora, e cada uma reparou na palidez da outra, enquanto continuavam a observar os ratos a roer as cordas, dezenas, centenas mesmo, de ratinhos do campo. Por fim, uma a uma, as cordas todas estavam roídas.

O céu estava esbranquiçado no oriente e as estrelas empalideciam também. Menos uma muito grande, perto da linha do horizonte. O frio era mais intenso do que nunca.

- Temos que avisar aos outros! – Luanna disse. – Pedro tem que saber!

- Não podemos deixá-Lo aqui! – Lúcia chorou.

- Não há tempo! Eles precisam saber! – Luanna continuou.

E então, Lúcia chamou a atenção dela para um vento muito calmo, que sussurrava-lhes nos ouvidos. As árvores se mexiam, dançando tristemente.

- Olhe! As árvores! – Lúcia apontou. E Luanna percebeu que as folhas das árvores moviam-se juntamente com o vento. E elas andaram mais ao longe, e mais ao longe, e mais ao longe delas.

O sol demorava a aparecer naquela madrugada. Mas o vento gelado caminhava suavemente de árvore em árvore, até que um ipê rosa florido deixou cair todas as suas folhas e escorregou-as para dentro da cabana real, onde estavam Pedro e Edmundo.

Pétalas rosas acarinhavam o rosto de Pedro, que acordou assustado, puxando a espada e acordando o irmão com o barulho, diante da figura feminina que surgia na frente deles.

- Preparem-se, meus príncipes.

Pedro olhou Edmundo, e voltou-se para a dríade.

- Eu trago graves notícias de sua irmã e sua rainha.

Então ele se levantou, imponente. Edmundo o acompanhou, escutando o espírito do ipê rosa falar.


	15. Capítulo 14

**1****4****° Capítulo: ****A Batalha ****d****o Beruna**

Já havia amanhecido agora, o sol fazia um calor um tanto frio. Muitos seres e bichos ouviram as notícias, mas esperavam ansiosos por Pedro sair da cabana-real e dizer que Aslam estava dormindo ali, e não morto pela feiticeira.

E quando Pedro saiu, com Oreius e Edmundo observando sua face, ao lado da cabana, ele disse:

- Ela tinha razão. – ele disse, a voz mais triste e profunda que já escutei. – Ele morreu.

Houve um silêncio entre aquele Conselho de guerra, e então Edmundo disse:

- Então você terá que nos liderar.

Pedro olhou para ele, sério, mas o irmão continuou:

- Pedro, há um exército lá fora pronto para segui-lo!

- Eu não posso! – Pedro suspirou, cansado, se sentindo terrível com a morte de Aslam.

- Aslam acreditava em você! – um silêncio, e ele continuou. – E eu também.

Então Pedro o olhou mais profundo, e em seguida para Oreius, este muito sério. E ele, de uma vez por todas, tornou-se o Pedro imponente e forte, invencível, que iria lutar por Aslam e liderar o Seu exército, para o descanso da família do Leão, como Ele próprio pedira.

- O exército da feiticeira se aproxima, senhor. Quais são as suas ordens? – Oreius falou, sério.

Pedro o olhou, sabendo o que tinha que fazer.

E de repente, o exército de Aslam, liderado por Pedro, formava-se no Passo do Beruna, pronto para quando o exército da feiticeira chegar. Um grifo (um ser enorme com corpo de leão e cabeça e asas de águia) observava a aproximação do exército inimigo. Bichos, seres e os dois Filhos de Adão em trajes de guerra, ansiosos, mas confiantes.

A grande colina por trás do exército de Pedro estava ocupada pelos seus seguidores, com Edmundo e o Sr. Castor no cume, tendo uma boa visão do que vinha para confrontá-los. A frente de todos, estavam Oreius e Pedro, com Nuvem.

O grifo pousou ao lado de Pedro, e anunciou:

- Estão chegando, em maior número e com mais armas que nós.

- Números não vencem batalhas! – Oreius interveio.

- Não... – Pedro comentou. – Mas aposto que ajudam.

Foi quando eles ouviram as cornetas anunciando o exército inimigo.

Um grande minotauro, o general, veio à frente, seguido pelos bichos e seres, como lobos, ciclopes, gigantes ruins, homens com cabeça de touro, ogros, orcs, anões, sátiros, e toda a corja da feiticeira. No meio destes milhares, vinha ela. Com um carro de duas rodas afiadas de ferro, puxado por dois grandes ursos polares, com uma roupa toda branca cor da neve, e na cabeça, preso à sua coroa, todo o pêlo cortado do Leão na noite anterior, fazendo-lhe um ornamento, como forma de zombaria da Sua Morte.

O exército inimigo parou. Houve um silêncio um tanto perturbador. Pedro entendia que ele tinha que seguir em frente, para que não desse tempo de seu exército perceber o número do exército inimigo, que cada vez mais subia a encosta e mostrava-se interminável.

Então, ele olhou para Edmundo, acima da colina. Este, acenou com a cabeça, os dois serenos e verdadeiros.

Foi quando ele levantou sua espada. Os faunos e centauros urraram, concordantes.

A feiticeira disse ao general, escutando os urros e gritos dos bichos à frente:

- Não tenho interesse em prisioneiros! Mate todos.

E seu exército partiu em frente, na direção do inimigo.

Em seguida, Edmundo também tirou sua espada, que brilhava ao sol. Pedro, destemido, continuava com a espada para cima. E nessa hora, fez um movimento com os braços, jogando a espada para frente.

Edmundo o imitou, e logo, centenas de pássaros enormes, grifos, águias e falcões sobrevoaram a colina, com rochas grandes em seus pés, prontos para serem jogados no exército da feiticeira. No momento certo, derrubaram suas pedras, e, embora o general tenha urrado para olharem para o céu, as rochas grandes caíram sobre muitos bichos, fazendo algumas baixas no exército da feiticeira. Alguns pássaros foram acertados pelas flechas inimigas, caindo no solo.

Ao som do pio do grifo, eles voaram em recuada para a colina novamente.

Em seguida, Pedro olhou para Oreius, e perguntou-lhe:

- Está comigo?

- Até a morte. – este lhe respondeu.

E Pedro respirou fundo, levantou sua espada mais uma vez, e gritou, em plenos pulmões:

- Por Nárnia. E por Aslam!

Houve uma resposta em forma de gritos e urros, e guinchados, e rugidos e piados felizes. Nuvem, com Pedro montado, e Oreius avançaram primeiro, e todos os demais seguiram seu Rei, para luta. Bandeiras com a insígnia do Leão flamulavam nas lanças, rugidos dos leopardos e grunhidos dos javalis assustavam o inimigo, que também corria para o grande encontro rumo a vitória ou derrota.

Edmundo e o Sr. Castor observavam de cima, sem respirar nem um pouco. O flanco de Edmundo o acompanharia a todo momento, ao seu comando. Os dois observavam aproximação do exército de Pedro do da feiticeira, e a tensão e aflição tomava de conta deles.

As bandeiras agora estavam apontadas para baixo, tornando-se lanças afiadas, e aproximavam-se cada vez mais do exército inimigo. Os leopardos rugiam mais furiosamente, as espadas dos centauros brilhando fortemente, cegando o inimigo. Prontos para a ação, por Nárnia, e por Aslam.

Então houve o encontro. Leopardos se atracaram com os tigres dentes-de-sabre. Espadas e lanças quebraram-se contra o inimigo. Ogros balançavam seu cajado grande, derrubando javalis e toupeiras. Pedro usava a espada firmemente, com coragem e imponência. Assim também Oreius. A guerra, propriamente dita, acabava de começar.

O sol iluminava fracamente a Mesa de Pedra, onde as meninas e o corpo de Aslam descansavam. Elas observaram que havia acabado de começar o amanhecer, e os demais deveriam estar se preparando para batalha. Os ratinhos desapareceram.

Afastaram do corpo de Aslam o que restava das cordas roídas. Sem elas, o Leão parecia outro. Seu rosto, com a luz progressiva, assumia expressão mais nobre.

No bosque, atrás delas, um passarinho fez um ensaio de gorjeio. Durante horas a fio, o silêncio tinha sido tão completo que elas se assustaram. Depois, outro pássaro respondeu. Daí a pouco as aves cantavam em toda parte.

Luanna olhou para o rostinho tristonho de Lúcia, e falou, com voz grave:

- Devemos ir.

Desceu de cima da Mesa de Pedra, e foi tirar Lúcia de lá, cuidando da menina com carinho.

- Sinto tanto frio. – Lúcia lhe disse, tristonha, abraçada a ela.

Desceram da grande Pedra e caminharam pelas escadas, com passos pesados. Olharam o céu por um momento. A grande estrela solitária desaparecera. Toda a paisagem da terra tinha um ar cinzento-escuro; mas, para além, muito longe, lá no fim do mundo, o mar brilhava, pálido. Havia tons róseos no céu. Andaram para lá e para cá, inúmeras vezes, do corpo morto de Aslam ao sopé da colina.

Em certo momento, ficaram imóveis olhando para o mar e para o castelo de Cair Paravel, que só agora começaram a distinguir. Luanna lembrava-se de Pedro beijando-a pela primeira vez, e seu coração pulava ao pensar na guerra e nele. E, enquanto ali estavam, no lugar em que a terra se acaba e o mar começa, o vermelho tornou-se dourado, e o sol começou a surgir devagarzinho. Foi quando ouviram um grande barulho, um barulho ensurdecedor de uma coisa que estalava, como se um gigante acabasse de quebrar um prato gigantesco. A terra onde estavam tremeu a ponto de desequilibrá-las.

– Que barulho foi esse? – disse Lúcia, agarrando-se ao braço de Luanna.

– Não sei... tenho medo de olhar.

– Devem ter voltado... – Lúcia pensava.

- Vou olhar! – E Luanna virou-se, obrigando Lúcia a fazer o mesmo.

O sol dera a tudo uma aparência tão diferente, alterando de tal maneira as cores e as sombras, que por um momento não repararam na coisa de fato importante. Até que viram. A Mesa de Pedra estava partida em duas por uma grande fenda, que ia de lado a lado. E de Aslam, nem sombra.

– Oh! Oh! Oh! – gritaram as meninas, correndo para a mesa.

– Isso é demais! Podiam ao menos ter deixado o corpo em paz.

Elas subiram as escadas para irem ao centro da Mesa de Pedra, mas foram tomada por uma grande surpresa, a maior de todas já existentes: Iluminado pelo sol nascente, maior do que antes, Aslam sacudia a Juba, que pelo visto, tinha voltado a crescer.

Ficaram silenciosas por um momento, até que Ele sorriu-lhes.

– Aslam! Aslam! – exclamaram as meninas, espantadas, olhando para Ele, ao mesmo tempo assustadas e felizes.

– Você não está morto? – Lúcia sentia-se infinitamente feliz.

– Agora, não.

Aslam abaixou a cabeça dourada e lambeu-lhe a testa. O calor de Seu bafo era de Criatura Viva.

–Você está vivo! Oh, Aslam! – gritou Lúcia, e as duas meninas atiraram-se sobre Ele com mil beijos.

– Mas explique tudo isso, por favor! – disse Luanna, ao recuperar um pouco da calma.

– Explico – Ele falou, com a voz suave, mas ao mesmo tempo grossa e rígida. – A feiticeira pode conhecer a Magia Profunda, mas não sabe que há outra magia ainda mais profunda. O que ela sabe não vai além da aurora do tempo. Mas, se tivesse sido capaz de ver um pouco mais longe, de penetrar na escuridão e no silêncio que reinam antes da aurora do tempo, teria aprendido outro sortilégio. Saberia que, se uma vítima voluntária, inocente de traição, fosse executada no lugar de um traidor, a mesa estalaria e a própria morte seria revertida...

Aslam parecia mais imponente que nunca, e o brilho de Seu pêlo e Sua juba eram tamanhos que até cegavam as meninas um pouco. Ele sorria; Luanna olhou-O e disse:

- Está falando de Amor, meu querido Aslam! – e abraçou o Leão, com todas as forças.

Lúcia também o fez, sentindo as grandes patas Dele baterem em suas costas, alegre.

– Ah, meninas... Já me sinto mais forte. Vamos ver uma coisa: se vocês são capazes de me pegar! – Aslam disse, como quem estava louco para começar uma brincadeira.

Ficou quieto por um instante, com os olhos brilhando muito, as pernas fremindo de excitação, fustigando-se com a cauda. De um salto, passou-lhes por cima da cabeça e foi cair do outro lado da mesa. Rindo, sem saber de quê, Lúcia subiu à Mesa para pegá-Lo. Aslam escapou com um pulo. E começou uma corrida louca. Fugia, obrigando-as a correr pela colina, às vezes deixando que elas quase O agarrassem pela cauda. Mergulhava entre as duas, atirava-as ao ar com as patas enormes e aveludadas, para voltar a apanhá-las. Parava de repente, fazendo com que elas se amontoassem no chão, rindo alegremente, numa confusão de braços, pernas e pêlos.

Foi uma algazarra daquelas, como não existe fora de Nárnia. Lúcia não sabia bem se estava brincando com um gatinho ou com um furacão. O mais engraçado é que, quando por fim se deitaram ao sol, ofegantes, as duas já não estavam nada cansadas, nem com fome, nem com sede.

- Aslam... – Luanna Lhe disse, com face mais séria. – Avisamos a todos de Sua Morte. Pedro e Edmundo irão para a guerra.

Lúcia tirou seu canivete do bolso do casaco e disse:

- Temos que ajudá-los.

Aslam sorriu, calmamente, e disse-lhes:

- Nós ajudaremos, minha querida. Mas não sozinhos! – e tocou Lúcia com sua pata enorme, baixando seu canivete.

Caminhou para frente delas e disse-lhes:

- Subam nas minhas costas! Temos um longo caminho, e pouco tempo para chegar lá.

Com as meninas montadas, Ele avisou, com a Voz novamente solene e Real:

– Melhor taparem os ouvidos.

Foi o que fizeram. Quando Aslam abriu a boca, Seu rosto ficou tão apavorante que não tiveram coragem de olhar para Ele. As árvores em frente curvaram-se ao sopro do Rugido, como o capim se curva ao vento. O Leão ergueu-se e partiu em disparada, descendo a colina e entrando pela floresta.

Foi talvez a coisa mais fabulosa que lhes aconteceu naqueles dias em Nárnia. Você já galopou num cavalo? Então, faça de conta que vai a cavalo. Elimine o barulho dos cascos, o ranger do freio; imagine as passadas quase silenciosas do Leão. Agora, em vez do dorso preto, cinza ou castanho do cavalo, imagine o pêlo macio e dourado, e a juba esvoaçando ao vento. Imagine também que está galopando duas vezes mais depressa que o mais rápido cavalo de corrida.

E não se esqueça de que esta montaria não precisa ser guiada e que nunca se cansa. Galopa, galopa, sem tropeçar, sem hesitações, abrindo caminho com grande habilidade entre as árvores, saltando arbustos, moitas e riachos, atravessando os mais largos a vau, e a nado os rios maiores. Mas não é cavalgar por uma estrada, nem num parque, nem sequer por uma encosta gramada, mas através de Nárnia, na primavera, ao longo de bosques lindíssimos inundados de sol, entre brancos pomares de cerejeiras em flor, passando por barulhentas cachoeiras, percorrendo gargantas perigosas, descendo, descendo de novo para os vales agrestes e os campos enfeitados de flores azuladas.

Era quase meio-dia quando, do alto de uma vertente escarpada, viram um castelo – parecia um castelinho de brinquedo – todo espetado de torres. Mas o Leão descia a tal velocidade que ele crescia a cada momento. E, antes de qualquer pergunta, já estavam ao pé do castelo. Já não era de brinquedo. Nenhum rosto surgiu nas ameias e os portões estavam fechados. Aslam, sem diminuir a corrida, precipitou-se para ele como uma flecha.

– É a casa da feiticeira! – gritou. – Segurem firme!

E foi como se o mundo virasse de cabeça para baixo. Foi aquele frio gelado na barriga. Pois o Leão tomava distância para o maior salto da história, galgando – voando, posso dizer, por cima da muralha do castelo. Ofegantes, mas sem um arranhão, as duas se viram no centro de um grande pátio cheio de estátuas de pedra.


	16. Capítulo 15

**1****5****° Capítulo: ****Fogo x Gelo**

Na batalha do Beruna, ouvia-se o ricochetear das espadas, batendo umas contra as outras, antes de atacarem o inimigo. O exército da feiticeira ainda era muito numeroso. Em cima da colina, Edmundo então anunciou com um grito:

- Fogo!

E vários centauros e faunos ali em cima, do seu flanco, jogaram flechas fumegantes nos inimigos, derrubando-os rapidamente no chão. Uma grande fênix vermelha sobrevoou-os, e, em chamas, atingiu o chão, separando o exército cansado de Pedro do numeroso da feiticeira.

Comemorações dos faunos ao lado de Edmundo fizeram-no sorrir, e o menino observou o irmão comemorar com a cabeça, olhando para ele. Então a feiticeira apagou o fogo com seu gelo e o exército dela avançou novamente, impondo-se sobre eles.

Pedro, portanto, gritou para seu exército:

- Recuar. Atraia-os para as rochas.

Uma corneta soou. E o Sr. Castor falou para Edmundo:

- É o sinal, vamos!!! – e desceram a encosta, juntamente com os demais de seu flanco.

Chegando as rochas, recepcionaram o flanco de Pedro, enquanto este ainda estava na batalha. Edmundo e seus soldados prepararam as flechas e espadas, esperando a aproximação do inimigo. Ao sinal da espada de Edmundo sendo abaixada, dispararam contra estes, atingindo-os.

Foi quando o anão, servo da feiticeira, alvejou Nuvem, fazendo Pedro cair no chão e perder o elmo.

Edmundo viu o irmão ao chão. Suspirou pesadamente, tentando pensar em alguma coisa rápida. No mesmo instante, Oreius parou de recuar. Ele e um rinoceronte enorme voltaram-se e viram Pedro e Nuvem no chão, próximos a chegada dos inimigos e da feiticeira. No segundo seguinte, os dois avançaram contra o inimigo.

- Não! – Pedro observou-os cruzar seu caminho, e matarem o maior número de inimigos possíveis.

O rinoceronte tombou ao lado de três anões maus. Mas Oreius derrubou dois gigantes, e ainda, com a espada, derrubou o general minotauro, no qual deixou a espada, incrustada na cabeça.

Ainda correndo em velocidade, ele puxou uma grande espada da cintura, e partiu, matando inimigos que estavam no seu caminho para a feiticeira. Num grito, ele desferiu um golpe. A feiticeira, com um reflexo, baixou a cabeça, e rodopiou sua lança, acertando Oreius no peito.

– Que lugar estranho! – exclamou Lúcia. – Quantos bichos de pedra! E gente também! Parece até um museu!

As duas entraram entras as estátuas, sem dizerem uma palavra. Foi quando Lúcia viu. Ao lado de um grande gigante, estava o Sr. Tumnus. Com uma careta de medo, feito estátua de pedra. A pequena se aproximou dele, calmamente. E então Luanna a acompanhou. Logo, as duas chegaram aonde estava o pobre Sr. Tumnus. Lúcia chorou, abraçando-se a Luanna. Essa, acalmando-a com leves carinhos no cabelo e no ombro.

– Psiu! – fez Luanna.

Então Aslam apareceu.

– Olhe o que Aslam está fazendo. – Luanna chamou a menina.

Aslam aproximou-se do Sr. Tumnus e soprou. Deu meia-volta, como um gato querendo agarrar o próprio rabo, e soprou também no leão de pedra, e também sobre o anão de pedra. Saltou sobre uma grande dríade de pedra, voltou-se rapidamente para um coelhinho petrificado à direita, correu para dois centauros.

Já viu alguém chegar um fósforo aceso a um pedaço de jornal num fogão de lenha? Parece no princípio que não aconteceu nada; depois, você nota uma chamazinha fraca na beirada do papel. Aconteceu uma coisa muito parecida. Durante os primeiros segundos, depois do sopro, o Sr. Tumnus ficou igualzinho. Depois, um fio dourado, muito fraquinho, começou a andar por seu corpo branco de mármore e foi aumentando... Daí a pouco, a cor lambia as bochechas do fauno como o fogo lambe um pedaço de jornal. Por fim, enquanto as patas continuavam de pedra, os braços do fauno balançaram, e as pesadas ondulações marmóreas que o cobriam ficaram encrespadas, já transformadas em pêlo e pele. Num fôlego, ele recuperou a respiração.

E olhou para Lúcia, quando ia cair no chão, por ter passado tanto tempo daquela forma. A menina se aproximou para segura-lo, e então eles se abraçaram. Saudosos, com lágrimas nos olhos, eles se cumprimentaram. Lúcia então olhou para Luanna, de olhos marejados.

- Luanna, esse aqui é o...

- Sr. Tumnus! – ela sorriu, e abraçou o fauno, sem se preocupar se era íntima dele ou não.

As duas abraçaram-se a ele, e então olharam ao redor.

O mesmo que ocorreu com o Sr. Tumnus, ocorreu com o leão de pedra. Este, antes estátua, escancarou então a grande boca vermelha, quente e viva, num impressionante bocejo. E já as patas traseiras voltaram à vida. Levantou uma e coçou-se. Vendo Aslam, correu para Ele aos pulos de pura felicidade, lambendo o rosto do Rei.

E as estátuas voltaram à vida por todos os lados. O pátio já não parecia um museu: era um jardim zoológico. Seres de todos os tamanhos, de todas as formas, corriam atrás de Aslam, dançando em torno dele. Desaparecera a brancura de morte: o pátio era festival de cores, com dorsos lustrosos e castanhos de centauros, chifres anilados de unicórnios, plumagens deslumbrantes, o pardo-avermelhado das raposas, cães, sátiros, meias amarelas e capuzes vermelhos de anões. E espíritos de bétulas em túnicas de prata, espíritos de faias envoltos num verde fresco e transparente, espíritos de vidoeiros vestidos de verde tão brilhante que quase parecia amarelo. Sumira o silêncio de cemitério; o pátio ressoava com um som alegre de rugidos, zurros, latidos, uivos, grunhidos, arrulhos, relinchos, gritos, canções e risos.

– Ah-ah! – gemeu Lúcia, num tom diferente. – Olhe... Você acha que... que isto é seguro?...

Luanna olhou e viu que Aslam soprava os pés de um gigante de pedra.

– Está tudo bem – gritou Aslam alegremente. – Quando os pés estão corretos, todo o resto os acompanha.

– Não era isso que eu estava querendo dizer – murmurou Lúcia para Luanna.

Mas era tarde demais, mesmo que Aslam tivesse entendido. A força da vida já subia pelas pernas do gigante. Ele mexeu os pés. Levantou o cajado que tinha encostado ao ombro. Esfregou os olhos e disse:

– Que foi isso? Devo ter dormido demais! Ah! Onde está aquela feiticeira de uma figa?

Tiveram de explicar ao grandão tudo o que havia acontecido. Levou a mão à orelha e fez com que repetissem tudo, até ouvir e entender bem. Depois, inclinou a cabeça à altura de um monte de feno e tirou o boné a Aslam, muitas vezes, com o carão a resplandecer de alegria.

Os gigantes – de todas as raças – são tão raros hoje que há poucos com boa aparência; aposto dez contra um que você nunca viu um gigante com o rosto resplandecente. Mas, pode estar certo, vale a pena ver.

– E agora é lá dentro! – disse Aslam. – Todo o mundo de olho bem aberto. Busca rigorosa em tudo! A gente nunca sabe onde pode estar escondido um pobre prisioneiro.

Foi uma correria. Durante alguns minutos, aquele horrendo castelo, velho, escuro e mofado, ressoou com o ranger das janelas que se abriam e com o eco de vozes que gritavam ao mesmo tempo:

– Não se esqueçam dos calabouços!...

– Quem me ajuda a arrombar esta porta?...

– Aqui tem outra escada de caracol...

– Olhem o coitado do canguru!...

– Chamem Aslam...

– Puf, que abafamento!...

– Será uma porta falsa?...

– Tem um bando imenso aqui em cima!...

Daí a pouco, Lúcia e o pequeno fauno, de mãos dadas, dançavam de alegria, junto com os demais bichos. Apesar daquela temporada triste de estátua, o Sr. Tumnus era ainda o mesmo, muito interessado nas coisas que a menina tinha a contar.

Até que a busca na casa da feiticeira chegou ao fim. O castelo estava vazio de todo. Pelas portas e janelas abertas, entrava a luz, e o ar perfumado da primavera insinuava-se até nos cantos mais escuros e feios. A multidão de ex-estátuas voltou ao pátio. Foi aí que alguém (o Sr. Tumnus, se não me engano) se lembrou de perguntar:

– Mas como iremos sair daqui?

Aslam entrara de um salto; os portões ainda permaneciam fechados.

– Não há problema – disse ele, chamando o gigante. – Como é o seu nome?

– Sou o gigante Rumbacatamau, às suas ordens – disse ele, tirando o boné.

– Pois muito bem, Sr. Rumbacatamau. Pode ajudar-nos a sair daqui?

– Com muito prazer! – disse o gigante. – A miudagem (isto é, os pequeninos) que se afaste dos portões!

Então avançou para os portões e se ouviu o tan-tan-tan do cajadão. Os portões chiaram ao primeiro golpe, estalaram no segundo, estremeceram no terceiro. Depois, o gigante arremessou-se contra as torres ao lado dos portões; apertou-as e sacudiu-as tanto, durante alguns minutos, que elas, junto com pedaços de muralhas, caíram estrondosamente. Era estranho estar naquele pátio de pedra e olhar pela abertura, e ver a relva lá fora, as árvores balançadas pelo vento, os riachos cristalinos, as montanhas azuis e o céu.

– Macacos me mordam se não estou suando em bicas! – disse o gigante, ventando como uma locomotiva das grandes. – Falta de treino é isso! Alguma das mocinhas aqui presentes terá, por acaso, aquilo a que dão o nome de lenço?

– Eu tenho – gritou Lúcia, pondo-se nas pontas dos pés e levantando o lenço o mais que pôde.

– Obrigado, menininha! – disse Rumbacatamau, inclinando-se para apanhá-lo.

Lúcia levou um dos maiores sustos de sua vida ao sentir-se levantada no ar, como num elevador de obra, entre os dois dedos do gigante. Luanna abriu os olhos, assustada, apertando a mão do Sr. Tumnus, que ficou levemente corado. Lúcia já estava para tocar no rosto dele quando o gigante deu uma freada brusca e voltou a colocá-la no chão, com muito cuidado, murmurando:

– Mil perdões! Foi engano meu; agarrei a menina pensando que era o lenço.

– Não tem importância – disse Lúcia, rindo. – Aqui está o lenço.

Desta vez, o gigante conseguiu apanhá-lo, mas o lenço era tão pequeno para ele como é para nós um chiclete... Quando a menina o viu esfregando solenemente o lenço de um lado para outro na carantonha vermelha, exclamou:

– Sinto muito... o lenço é tão pequenininho... não vale quase nada, Sr. Rumbacatamau.

– Pelo contrário, pelo contrário – respondeu o gigante, com delicadeza. – Nunca vi um lenço tão distinto... tão jeitoso... e tão... e tão... nem tenho palavras...

– Mas que gigante simpático! – disse Lúcia ao Sr. Tumnus.

– Ah, simpático ele é! – replicou o fauno. – Os Catamaus sempre foram assim. Eram uma das famílias de gigantes mais estimadas em Nárnia. Nunca foram lá muito inteligentes (pelo menos, nunca vi um), mas, sem dúvida alguma, uma das famílias mais antigas. Com muita tradição, compreende. Aliás, se não fosse isso, a feiticeira não ia se dar ao trabalho de transformar um Catamau em pedra.

Aslam bateu as patas e pediu silêncio.

– A nossa tarefa do dia ainda não acabou. Se quisermos derrotar para sempre a feiticeira antes de anoitecer, teremos de encontrar já o campo da batalha.

– E espero poder travá-la, senhor! – falou o centauro-maior.

– Evidente! – concordou Aslam. – Avante! Os que não podem acompanhar a marcha (Lúcia e Luanna, anões e bichos menores) vão às costas dos outros (centauros, unicórnios, cavalos, gigantes e águias). Nós, os leões, vamos na vanguarda, e os que têm o faro apurado vão conosco, ajudando a localizar o campo de batalha. Depressa, todos a postos!

Com grande alegria e bastante barulho, todos obedeceram. Mas quem estava inchado de contentamento era o outro leão, que corria de um lado para outro, fingindo-se muito atarefado, só para ter a oportunidade de repetir a cada um que encontrava:

– Ouviu o que Ele disse? _Nós, os leões!_ Ele e eu! Nós, os leões! Por aí você vê por que eu gosto tanto de Aslam. Não se põe lá em cima, não é de bancar o importante. _Nós, os leões!_ Ele e eu!

E só parou quando Aslam colocou em cima dele três anões, uma dríade, dois coelhos e um ouriço. Aí, ficou um pouco mais calmo.

Quando estavam todos prontos (foi um grande cão de guarda que ajudou o Rei a colocá-los em forma), saíram pela abertura feita na muralha.

A princípio, os leões e os cães iam farejando em todas as direções, até que de repente um cão encontrou um rasto e soltou um latido. Não perderam mais tempo. Cães, leões, lobos e outros animais de guerra partiram a toda a velocidade, de nariz no chão, enquanto os outros, coitados, em fila quilométrica, iam seguindo como podiam.

O barulho lembrava uma caça à raposa, só que era muito maior. A velocidade aumentava à medida que o rasto se acentuava. Ao chegarem à última curva, num vale estreito e sinuoso, Lúcia ouviu um ruído que dominava os outros todos: um ruído que a fez estremecer por dentro. Eram gritos e uivos e o choque de metal contra metal.

Ao derrubar Oreius, a feiticeira olhou odiosa para Pedro. Este observava o massacre de seu exército e os tantos outros que pereciam por causa do grande número do exército maligno da feiticeira. Ela acabara de transformar dois grandes grifos que voavam em sua direção em pedras, e estes, ao caírem no chão, quebraram-se em pedacinhos.

Então, Pedro voltou-se para encará-la, e decidiu-se. Olhando para Edmundo, que lutava bravamente contra um grande homem com cabeça de touro, deu a ordem:

- Edmundo!! São muitos! Saia daqui! Pegue as meninas, e leve-as para casa! – entre espadadas e gritos, Edmundo ouviu-o dizer a mensagem.

- Vamos! Faça o que ele disse!! – o Sr. Castor o puxava pela malha de aço debaixo da armadura.

Edmundo não sabia o que fazer. Via-se puxado pelo Sr. Castor, sem querer deixar Pedro e Nárnia. Foi quando ele viu. A feiticeira caminhava em direção a Pedro, toda cheia de si, segurando sua vara de condão. Seria o fim dele.

Então Edmundo se encheu de algo que não soube explicar o que era, e partiu, na direção dela. O Sr. Castor gritou:

- Pedro disse para sair!

No que Edmundo respondeu:

- Pedro ainda não é rei!

E desceu, indo em direção a feiticeira. Pedro travava uma batalha com um touro, e não viu quando a feiticeira vinha em sua direção, com a lança em punhos e a vara de condão armada contra ele. Como também não pôde ver a princípio que era Edmundo que vinha por trás de uma rocha, mas vira bem o que ele fizera: Edmundo pulou, com a espada em punhos e armada, para cima da feiticeira. Ela, num reflexo, tirou a vara de condão do alcance dele. Mas, surpresa com a atitude dele, não percebeu, e também Edmundo fora mais rápido: quebrou a vara de condão dela, com a espada, fazendo uma grande luz cegar-lhes por um instante.

Vingativa, ela levantou a espada dele com seu grande braço branco, e acertou sua lança no menino. Edmundo sentiu algo quente escorrendo em seu corpo, como também um frio repentino, antes de cair na grama verde dos campos de Beruna.

Pedro, diante de tal fato, observou horrorizado a face do irmão cair, e caminhou robusto e valente, na direção da feiticeira, matando todos que aparecessem na sua frente e o atrapalhassem de chegar nela.

E lá estavam eles, cara a cara.

Com fúria, Pedro desferiu o primeiro golpe, bloqueado por ela ainda no ar. Assim foi o segundo e o terceiro, todos acima da cabeça dela.

Ela prendeu a espada dele com a lança e a vara de condão quebrada dela, ao meio, e eles puderam olhar-se nos olhos, com fúria e coragem, antes dele retomar a força novamente. Mais rápida que ele, ela cortou-lhe a face, uma fina linha de sangue que derramava-lhe na bochecha. Ele logo retomou a forma, e a atacou, sempre bloqueado pela sua habilidade com a lança e a vara, que agora servia como uma segunda lança.

Com força, ela bloqueava, até que o jogou no chão. Pedro suspirou antes de levantar, e atacou-a mais uma vez. Ela cruzou as duas lanças, tentando pegar-lhe o pescoço, mas ele abaixou a cabeça, a ponto de ver as duas lâminas feito vidro se cruzando no ar acima de seus olhos.

A feiticeira aproveitou para atacar, sendo bloqueada por todos os lados pela espada e o escudo de Pedro. Novamente eles se encaravam antes de começar um novo ataque. Sabiam que um morreria naquela batalha, e este seria o perdedor.

Pedro começou atacando novamente. A feiticeira, da mesma forma, bloqueava os golpes de espada de todos os lados, auferindo novos golpes sem o mínimo de descanso. Pedro bloqueou o último golpe antes de escutar algo que o assustou imediatamente.

Um rugido, ensurdecedor e aterrorizante, vinha do topo da colina que outrora Edmundo estava com o Sr. Castor e seu flanco. De lá, ele e a própria feiticeira, horrorizada, viram, o Grande Leão, reluzente à luz do sol, e assustador, junto de Luanna e Lúcia. E milhares de outros seres e bichos. O rugido fez tremer a terra, do lampião às praias do Mar Oriental.

Pedro nunca ficou tão surpreso e feliz, ao mesmo tempo, como havia ficado em toda a sua vida. A feiticeira, ainda assombrada, parara de investir contra ele, assim ele pôde observar o Grande Leão descer, Vivo, a encosta da colina, e, partir em direção dele. Lúcia e Luanna desciam, Luanna sempre protegendo Lúcia, e atirando flechas nos inimigos mais próximos, descendo atrás de Aslam e sempre protegidas por um fauno machucado, acompanhado de outro leão, faunos, cachorros, lobos, grifos, unicórnios e um grande gigante, que derrubava todos em seu caminho.

Com um rugido que fez tremer a terra de Nárnia novamente, o gigantesco bicho atirou-se à feiticeira. Lúcia viu, por um instante, a feiticeira fitando o Leão, cheia de medo. E logo a seguir os dois rolaram pelo chão. Ao mesmo tempo, os animais guerreiros (libertados por Aslam) caíram como loucos sobre o inimigo. Luanna derrubava inimigos com sua flechas certeiras, o fauno machucado protegia as meninas na retaguarda, os anões lutavam com machados; os cães, com os dentes; Rumbacatamau, com o seu enorme cajado (sem falar nos pés, que esmagavam dezenas de inimigos); os unicórnios, com os chifres; os centauros, com as espadas e os cascos. O exausto exército de Pedro exultou com o reforço. Os inimigos guincharam. E foi um estrépito no bosque.


	17. Capítulo 16

**1****6****° Capítulo: ****O Novo Começo de Nárnia**

Alguns minutos depois, a batalha terminava. A maior parte do inimigo fora destroçada por Aslam e seus companheiros. Os outros, vendo a feiticeira morta, renderam-se ou fugiram em debandada. Lúcia viu, então, Pedro e Aslam apertarem-se as mãos. Inacreditável o ar que Pedro tinha agora: face pálida e grave, um ar muito mais velho. Sujo de terra e sangue, e suor e lágrimas.

Luanna foi buscá-la na encosta da colina, e elas desceram juntas para junto de Pedro e Aslam. Ele logo voltou-se, e abraçou a irmã com saudades, distribuindo beijos e abraços entre as bochechas de Lúcia. Luanna olhava no terreno grande, os corpos empilhados e sujos. Nervosa, ela procurava algo. Pedro então, olhou-a, ao que ela disse:

- Onde está Edmundo? – sua face preocupada e aflita o fez lembrar de que a feiticeira o acertou.

Então, eles foram até ele. Deitado ao verde gramado, Edmundo segurava ainda no estômago. Luanna aproximou-se de sua cabeça, tirando-lhe o elmo, e repousando sua mão preocupada na testa ardente do menino. Ela então olhou para Pedro, que a entendia com o olhar. Edmundo estava morrendo.

- Ed... – ela tentou falar, mas lágrimas desceram de seu rosto.

Só então, pela primeira vez, Lúcia se lembrou do licor precioso que recebera de presente de Natal. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que mal conseguiu abrir o vidrinho. Tirou a rolha e deixou cair umas gotas nos lábios do irmão. Pedro e Luanna choravam nervosos.

Edmundo não deu nenhum sinal de que melhorara, no que Lúcia já chorava triste. Então ele tossiu. Eles o olharam novamente, e o viram abrir os olhos. As meninas sorriram. Pedro então o puxou e o abraçou. Este, deu apenas um pequeno resmungo de dor, mas abraçou o irmão.

Pedro voltou-se para ele e disse:

- Quando vai aprender a fazer o que deve!?? – e sorriu, feliz.

– Há outros feridos – disse Aslam a Lúcia.

– Sei disso. – respondeu Lúcia.

Durante meia hora, os dois não tiveram mãos a medir; ela tratava dos feridos, ele restituía a vida aos mortos, isto é, às estátuas.

Edmundo, quando ficou de pé, estava não só curado dos ferimentos, mas com uma aparência bem melhor do que antes. Com uma aparência melhor até do que no tempo em que entrou para a escola e começou a seguir pelo mau caminho. Agora não. Já podia olhar as pessoas de frente. Por isso mesmo, Aslam o chamou pelo nome e disse:

- Ajoelhe-se, Filho de Adão.

Este se ajoelhou em frente ao Leão, surpreso e feliz por poder estar vendo o Rei vivo. E Aslam o nomeou Cavaleiro, em pleno campo de batalha.

Lúcia permanecia abraçada ao irmão recém curado, quando Luanna puxou Pedro para virar-se para ela, debaixo os olhos curiosos dos dois pequenos Pevensie e do Sr. Tumnus, mais curioso e corado ainda.

- Está vivo, grande herói! – e o abraçou, fazendo-o gemer um pouco por causa dos cortes da batalha.

Ele sorriu, e a abraçou, profundamente feliz.

- Tentei ficar vivo... para você! – ele sorriu.

Ela o olhou, com o olhar mais calmo e límpido que ele já vira, e disse:

- É. Com alguns cortes e algumas dores, mas nada que uma noite bem dormida não resolva. – e passou a mão pelo corte de seu rosto, no qual o sangue já endurecia. – Cuidarei de você.

Este tocou-lhe na face alva e sem nenhum arranhão dela, ternamente. A olhou, com um olhar compenetrado. Ela sorriu e disse:

- Estou olhando para o Rei de Nárnia. – ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou, sério.

- Eu te amo, Pedro.

Ele sorriu, e, tocando-lhe a face, a beijou. Doce e romântico, sob os olhos de Lúcia, Edmundo, que sorriam felizes, e o Sr. Tumnus, sem-graça.

Passaram a noite ali mesmo. Não sei dizer onde Aslam arranjou comida para aquela gente toda. O fato é que às oito horas estavam todos sentados na relva, para uma excelente refeição. Luanna apenas abraçava-se a Pedro e Edmundo, e escutava o relato de Lúcia sobre a ressurreição de Aslam. Este, sempre presente entre eles, mas calado e sorridente.

Depois fora a vez de Edmundo contar sua história da guerra, dizendo as meninas, que ficaram temerosas, como eles souberam da Morte de Aslam, e como iniciou-se a batalha do Beruna. Pedro e Luanna permaneciam calados, sentados abraçados, um segurando a mão do outro, com a pequena Lúcia no colo de Luanna, escutando atentamente as história de Edmundo.

Quando Lúcia se lembrou de algo muito importante, chamou a atenção deles.

- Pedro! Esqueci de apresentá-lo ao Sr. Tumnus!

O Sr. Tumnus, que estava próximo da fogueira usada para esquentá-los, ficou com a face rubra, mas seguiu a pequenina que lhe puxava o braço. E então, ao chegar perto de Luanna e Pedro, fez uma reverência.

- Sr. Tumnus, este é o meu irmão Pedro. E este aí, como já deve saber, é o meu irmão Edmundo! – apontou para Edmundo, que continuava a história da guerra para três centauros que estavam no castelo da feiticeira.

- Majestades. – o Sr. Tumnus fez uma reverência a Pedro, sob sorrisos de Luanna.

- Então é o famoso fauno! – Pedro sorriu, simpático.

- Oh... fauno sim. Famoso, não. Meu pai que foi famoso. Mas eu não.

- Obrigado por cuidar de Lúcia. – Pedro agora foi quem lhe fez uma reverência, que o Sr. Tumnus tomou de surpresa.

- Oh, a Filha de Eva na verdade foi quem cuidou de mim. – ele falava dos machucados que Lúcia curou.

- Mas cuidou dela desde que ela chegou em Nárnia pela primeira vez, sozinha. Poderia tê-la entregue a feiticeira, mas não o fez. Não sei como lhe agradecer. – Pedro tinha agora a feição mais adulta e severa, depois da guerra. – E ainda cuidou dela e de Luanna na guerra, pude perceber.

O fauno corou, e sorriu timidamente.

- Não fique tímido, Sr. Tumnus. Sua bravura foi nossa força. – Luanna sorriu-lhe. – Agora fique alegre. Hoje é dia de alegria em Nárnia!

E o fauno fez outra reverência, e saiu, sendo puxado por Lúcia para contar-lhes histórias de Nárnia, a ela e a Edmundo. Os dois mais velhos acabaram por adormecer durante a festa, tendo horas depois os mais novos juntado-se a eles.

No dia seguinte, todos os bichos acordaram cedo, e, depois do café da manhã, desceram ao longo do grande rio, chegando à foz ao cair da tarde. Caminhavam lentamente para o Castelo de Cair Paravel, os bichos todos alegres a cantar, retomando os versos antigos da profecia. Lúcia e Luanna rodopiavam na frente de todos, e Edmundo e Pedro conversavam alegres.

Uma hora depois, o grande castelo de Cair Paravel erguia-se, altaneiro, no cimo da colina. Em frente, havia areia e pedras, pequenas poças de água salgada, algas, cheiro de mar e ondas azuis e verdes a perder de vista. E, ia-me esquecendo, o grito das gaivotas! Altas torres cor de marfim erguiam-se, entre os quatro cantos do castelo. Ao centro, tinha um grande salão, que não dava pra ver direito, pois Aslam ordenou que apenas os bichos e seres entrassem, para organizarem as coisas para os futuros Reis e Rainhas, enquanto estes foram para uma tenda armada no canto esquerdo da entrada do castelo. Lá, eles lancharam e conversaram sobre Nárnia, muito felizes.

Depois do lanche, os quatro voltaram à praia e tiraram os sapatos e as meias para molhar os pés.

- Puxa, queria entrar no Castelo! – Edmundo falou.

- Não resmungue, Edmundo. – Pedro o olhou com mais cuidado.

- Tudo bem... mas estou curioso para saber como é lá dentro.

- Ei... garotos... – as meninas chamaram os dois para a beira da praia. – Vejam!

E os quatro observaram, da beira da praia, pequenas coisinhas parecidas com peixes pularem do mar azul e rodopiarem no ar até que caíssem na água do mar novamente.

- São sereias e tritões! – Luanna revelou, e os quatro ficaram olharam felizes, até que dríades os chamaram para trocarem-se. Eles imaginaram que tratava-se da cerimônia de coração.

Era o início da tarde quando eles se reuniram nas portas do grande salão de Cair Paravel. Aslam estava esperando-os parecendo muito mais dourado e grande. Seu pêlo todo brilhante e vivo como se tivesse acabado de tomar banho. Lúcia e Edmundo foram os primeiros a chegarem. Edmundo vestia uma bonita túnica prateada por cima de outra azul petróleo. A calça era também branco-prateada, e ele usava botas que iam ate o joelho, de cor azul petróleo. Um bonito prendedor com a insígnia do Leão dourado prendia a capa prata à túnica.

Lúcia vinha sorridente, com um lindo vestido branco-prateado, cheio de botões prateados (com uma bolota branca na parte de cima) espalhados por ele. Também vinha com uma capa avermelhada, muito bonita, de veludo, com detalhes de folhas douradas nela. A parte interna da capa era branca, e também era presa por um broche dourado com a insígnia do Leão. E usava um bonito sapato prateado, bem macio e confortável aos pés, mais pareciam sapatilhas de bailarina. Seus cabelos negros enrolados, formando doces cachos. Edmundo percebeu que as capas deles quase encostavam no chão.

Logo, uma dríade trouxe Luanna, e Pedro chegou logo depois. E ambos tiveram que prender os olhos neles para observar todos os detalhes. A jovem tinha os cabelos loiros soltos e com leves cachos, assim como Lúcia. Usava também sapatilhas pratas, e vestia um longo vestido prata, justo ao corpo no tronco, com decote em meia-lua. O vestido era todo detalhado, com riscos em espiral, todos dourados. Uma fileira de botões dourados subiam do inicio da barriga ao decote. Havia um bonito detalhe na linha do decote, com bolinhas escuras acompanhando os desenhos em ziguezague. Havia também o mesmo efeito numa parte das mangas. Essas eram de cor mais escura que o vestido, no tom azul petróleo, e eram longas, com a parte de trás mais longa, passando do punho. Para completar, a capa que a cobria era azul petróleo, que também quase encostava no chão, e era também presa pelo broche dourado do Leão.

Pedro encantou-se com ela, e os três mais jovens puderam olhá-lo bem, enquanto ele permanecia de olhos presos em Luanna. Ele estava um grande homem, e não mais um garoto duvidoso. Tinha botas escuras, sem nenhum detalhe ou botão, como as de Edmundo (que tinha botões dourados). Usava uma calça dourada, e uma túnica azul petróleo também, com um detalhe dourado no saiote, e um grande detalhe de folhas dourado bordado ao peito (Edmundo também tinha, mas era prateado). A túnica vinha por cima de uma camisa de mangas longas, num azul bem prateado. A capa era de um grande esplendor: dourada e reluzente. Também ia quase ao chão e era presa pelo mesmo broche. Aquele era o Rei Pedro.

Cada um se cumprimentou, admirando o outro, até que Aslam disse:

- Vamos entrar, meus Reis e Rainhas.

Luanna e Pedro olharam-se mais uma vez, Aslam se posicionou no meio deles, com Edmundo ao lado de Pedro, e Lúcia ao lado de Luanna, e então dois faunos abriram as portas pesadas de pedra do Grande Salão do Castelo de Cair Paravel. E os jovens viram toda a maravilha do castelo apenas olhando àquele salão. Um salão formidável, com teto de marfim; uma parede coberta de penas de pavão muito coloridas, ornamentando toda a pedra do castelo. Havia alguns pilares dourados na entrada, como se fosse um pequeno saguão na entrada.

O salão aparecia, a medida que eles caminhavam. E agora eles viam que o saguão era todo aberto, devido a brisa na entrada e o cheiro do mar que ardia lá embaixo da colina de onde o castelo alçava. O teto de marfim nesse salão maior era muito alto, que fez Lúcia perguntar-se como tinha sido feito, se tinham tido ajuda de escadas.

Tinha também muitos seres ali dentro, e eles só puderam mesmo ver os grandes e marrons centauros erguerem suas espadas enquanto eles passavam por baixo. Todos os seres festejavam com vivas e calorosos aplausos.


	18. Capítulo 17

**1****7****° Capítulo: ****Entre ****Reis e Rainhas**

Havia quatro centauros tocando clarins na varanda de frente aos tronos, que dava para um mirante para a bela vista do mar, e com uma bonita escada de pedra que levava-os diretamente para lá. E várias flâmulas do Leão, avermelhadas e douradas, içadas por todo o salão. Os garotos continuaram a entrada, todos na mesma ordem, numa cerimônia muito solene. As espadas dos centauros erguiam-se e baixavam-se quando eles passavam por elas, e esses viravam a cabeça para vê-los chegarem próximo aos tronos. Cada um daqueles meninos e meninas sentia a importância e a seriedade daquilo tudo. Eles não eram mais aqueles meninos deslumbrados com as coisas, apenas Lúcia e Edmundo ainda sonhavam como seria ser rei e rainha. Mas ainda assim eles sentiam que não era brincadeira alguma, e que, por mais impossível que possa parecer, eles iriam governar Nárnia.

Então os garotos viram de perto os quatro tronos de pedra, cada um com um símbolo cravado no topo arredondado, percebia-se que indicavam seus donos. Os dois grandes do meio tinham uma espada, e o da sua esquerda, uma trompa. O da ponta esquerda tinha um frasco, e o da ponta direita, uma espada com as hastes para cima. Eram tão grandes e tão magníficos que os meninos sentiram na hora vontade de se ajoelharem perante eles. Havia um grande mural de vitral de ambos os lados do salão, e grandes e arredondadas janelas com símbolos do Leão, abertas, trazendo também o vento do mar. Aquele era o ponto central do grande Castelo. Os quatro tronos eram elevados por um tipo de palco de pedra, com três escadas curtas para se chegar a eles. E ainda, cada trono tinha uma pequena escada de marfim para subir, com bonitos adornos dourados em sua base e na própria escada.

Eles chegaram ao trono, cada um com um sentimento misto de felicidade e ansiedade. Pararam, no que, ao sinal de Aslam, foram até eles, e ficaram de frente para todos os seres narnianos. Então Aslam, ao centro, falou, com a sua voz firme e alegre.

- Em nome do cintilante Mar Oriental, apresento-lhes Rainha Lúcia, a Destemida.

Lúcia observou o Sr. e Sra. Castor aproximarem-se com lindos adornos, eram as coroas. Sr. Tumnus vinha logo atrás, e ela continuou encantada com eles. A Sra. Castor trazia as das meninas, uma de ouro e a outra de prata. As coroas tinham o formato de flores adornadas em círculos, e pareciam conter pedras brilhantes, como diamante. A de prata tinha algumas folhas em dourado. E a de ouro tinha pedras de brilhantes maiores. O Sr. Castor trazia a dos meninos, e Lúcia percebeu que eram mais grossas, mais masculinas. Havia uma de prata muito reluzente, com alguns adornos dourados, mas de leve. Não era pontuda, mas dava postura firme. E a outra era uma grande coroa de ouro reluzente, com vários adornos apontados para cima, de folhas. Era uma coroa muito imponente, que de certa forma fazia daquele que estava a usando um grande homem.

Então o Sr. Tumnus aproximou-se, sorrindo para a menina, mas muito timidamente, pegou a coroa prateada da Sra. Castor e foi em direção a Lúcia. Esta, mais do que ansiosa e contente, sabia do momento que estava presenciando. Ela teria que ser humilde para ser coroada Rainha de Nárnia, o reino de Aslam. Então a menina ajoelhou-se para o grande momento, baixou bem a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Sorria, o que fez Luanna derramar uma lágrima de tão contente. Foi quando o Sr. Tumnus a corou. Ela sentiu seu coração aos pulos, e mesmo assim levantou-se muito sorridente.

Então ele pegou a coroa de prata com o Sr. Castor, e foi em direção a Edmundo. Aslam, com a voz séria, falou:

- Em nome dos grandes Bosques do Ocidente, apresento-lhes Rei Edmundo, o Justo.

E o Sr. Tumnus repetiu o gesto de Lúcia, enquanto Edmundo também se ajoelhava para receber aquele presente tão importante. Ele sentiu realmente o peso da nomeação que Aslam dera, e percebia o quanto ele pôde aprender a ser justo. Animou-se mais do que podia imaginar. Edmundo sabia o que aquilo significaria. Não tinha nada a ver com o que ele pensava em ser quando a Feiticeira Branca o dissera que ele iria ser Príncipe. Era muito mais sério e muito mais responsável. Ele estava ciente de sua responsabilidade, e não deixou de ficar feliz com isso, sorrindo com os aplausos do povo de Nárnia para ele.

E então, o Sr. Tumnus, muito corado e envergonhado, pegou a coroa dourada da Sra. Castor. Luanna fechou os olhos como Lúcia, e ajoelhou-se. O Sr. Tumnus foi colocando a coroa dourada, enquanto Aslam falava, com a voz doce e firme dele.

- Em nome do radiante Sol do Sul, apresento-lhes Rainha Luanna, a Gentil.

E ela sentiu o peso do adorno na cabeça, e demorou alguns segundos a mais para se levantar. A mesma Luanna que entrara em Nárnia a primeira vez estava um pouco mudada. Agora, ela tinha um reino. E um Rei. Seu destino estava traçado diante de seus olhos, e ela também sabia da responsabilidade da decisão que tomara, desde que soubera que iriam lutar com os narnianos para uma Nárnia livre. Só agora ela poderia respirar aliviada, e saber que o que ela sentia sobre tudo estava correto, e principalmente, o que ela sabia que eles seriam para Nárnia, e o que ela seria ao lado de Pedro.

Foi quando ela se levantou que todos a viram sorrir. Era uma bela visão, pois a jovem parecia um dos mais belos elfos das histórias. Seu rosto alvo e límpido um pouco corado com os calorosos aplausos, e os olhares encantados dos outros bichos e seres. Os olhos cintilantes brilhando, e um sorriso bonito contornavam os lábios vermelhos.

E, por fim, com a voz mais austera e imponente vista somente na coroação do Primeiro Rei e Rainha de Nárnia, Aslam voltou-se para os narnianos e bradou, para que todos os seres ao longe escutassem:

- E em nome do límpido Céu do Norte, apresento-lhes Rei Pedro, o Magnífico.

Foi só o Sr. Tumnus pegar a coroa mais pesada, pois era ouro maciço, e, mais solenemente possível, colocá-la na cabeça de Pedro, também ajoelhado, que todos os seres e bichos de Nárnia respiraram aliviados, sentindo uma paz que jamais haviam sentido, pois agora Nárnia tinha os Quatro, e ainda mais importante, tinha o Rei Pedro. O jovem alourado ergueu-se, num suspiro quieto, e todos os que haviam o visto antes perceberam como seu rosto estava grandioso, majestoso e firme. Ele não sorriu como os outros. Seus olhos azuis cercaram o lugar e ele finalmente sentiu-se em paz.

Ele sabia que desde que o Professor Kirke dissera que os destinos deles estavam unidos com algo, era uma pessoa diferente. Tinha os irmãos e Luanna ao seu lado, então não podia mais fraquejar, não podia mais adiar as coisas, e tornar-se um adolescente novamente. Ele era um homem agora. E não foi como se ele tivesse ido lutar ao lado do pai na guerra do mundo deles. Mas lutara sua própria guerra, e agora arcava com as conseqüências dela. Se tornara Rei, não somente de Cair Paravel, mas de toda Nárnia. E aquela decisão que ele tomou de ficar e lutar só o fez entender que aquilo era inevitável.

E aconteceu mais: ele havia amadurecido. Ele sempre fora precoce, mas sabia que amadurecera diferentemente de qualquer outra coisa. Ele engoliu em seco, e finalmente sorriu ao som dos aplausos e calorosas vivas que os seres e bichos de Nárnia davam para ele.

E eles sentaram-se nos tronos, entre aclamações ensurdecedoras de "Viva o rei Pedro! Viva a rainha Luanna! Viva o rei Edmundo! Viva a rainha Lúcia!".

– Quem é coroado rei ou rainha em Nárnia será para sempre rei ou rainha. Honrem a sua realeza, Filhos de Adão! Honrem a sua realeza, Filhas de Eva! – disse Aslam, direcionado para eles.

Pela porta aberta para o mar, chegavam as vozes dos tritões e das sereias, que entoavam cânticos em louvor dos novos soberanos, nadando perto da praia.

Assim, os meninos ocuparam seus tronos, empunharam seus cetros e concederam recompensas e honrarias a todos os amigos: ao Sr. Tumnus, ao Senhor e Senhora Castor, ao gigante Rumbacatamau, aos leopardos, aos centauros, aos bons anões e ao leão.

Após isso, houve grande festa em Cair Paravel. O ouro reluzia e o vinho corria. A música do mar era como um eco à música da festa, porém mais doce e penetrante. Os reis e rainhas tiraram suas capas enormes, para aproveitar melhor a festa. Lúcia e Pedro permaneciam no trono, observando Luanna puxar Edmundo para dançar. Este, muito aborrecido por ela fazer aquilo, resmungava em seu trono.

- Ora vamos! O que e que custa? De fato, como arrumará uma bonita mulher para ser sua se não sabe dançar?

Ele olhava para ela, enquanto Pedro apenas sorria.

- Por que não vai com _seu namorado_? – ele ironizava o jeito que ele mesmo falava antigamente.

- Ora... porque quero ir com você. Venha.

Ela o puxou, não antes dele dizer a Pedro:

- Eu acho que ela me ama, não é? – e saiu rindo, com Pedro também aos risos.

Ela o puxou, e ambos se animavam com a música alegre dos faunos, sátiros, náiades e dríades. Lúcia batia palmas ao som da música, sempre muito alegre, observando o irmão tentar dançar, sem muito jeito para coisa. Foi quando a música ficou mais calma, que Pedro levantou-se e tocou no ombro do irmão:

- Por favor, posso pega-la emprestada por um minuto?

E Edmundo, sorrindo, disse:

- Ela é sua, não é mesmo? – e entregou a mão de Luanna a Pedro. Mas logo Lúcia o puxou para dançar também, o fazendo resmungar falsamente.

Pedro abraçou Luanna suavemente, e acarinho-a na face ruborizada. A calma da música inspirava-os a dançarem mais unidos. Luanna fechou os olhos, enquanto Pedro passava a mão levemente pelos seus cabelos dourados.

- Está feliz, meu amor? – ele perguntou-lhe

- Estou. – ela o mirou, levantando a cabeça. – Estou preparada, na verdade.

- Você sempre esteve, não é?

- Você sempre soube, não é?

Os dois riram. Comentavam sobre seus destinos, e ambos sabiam que o outro sempre soubera que acabaria assim.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa? – ele a olhou novamente.

- Pode. – ela aguardou, percebendo a face risonha dele.

- Você está linda. Estava tão linda quando foi coroada que todo o salão ficou uns minutos te admirando antes de aplaudir-lhe.

Ela o observou sorrindo por uns minutos. E então uniu os lábios aos dele, rapidamente. Ele sorriu de volta para ela, e continuou dançando abraçado a ela. Os dois reis estavam tão cúmplices um do outro na dança que não perceberam que eram o centro das atenções da festa. Todos os seres os olhavam, sorridentes. Algumas coelhas até derramaram lágrimas felizes.

Pedro aconchegou-a no peito e disse-lhe ao ouvido:

- Eu amo você... indubitavelmente. Minha querida, minha Rainha.

E Luanna sentiu uma alegria tão imensa que poderia passar dias e até anos dançando ali, que ela estaria contente do mesmo jeito.

Justamente quando a alegria estava no auge, Aslam desapareceu sem ninguém perceber. Quando souberam disso, os reis e as rainhas não fizeram comentários. O Senhor Castor já tinha avisado.

– Ele há de vir e há de ir-se. Num dia, poderão vê-lo; no outro, não. Não gosta que o prendam... E, naturalmente, há outros países que o preocupam. Mas não faz mal. Ele virá muitas vezes. O importante é não pressioná-lo, porque, como sabem, ele é selvagem. Não se trata de um leão _domesticado_.

E aquela festa durou o dia inteiro. Ao chegar da noite, logo após o jantar, Lúcia e Luanna seguiram acompanhadas de Pedro e Edmundo, do fauno Tumnus e do Sr. e Sra. Castor para conhecerem todo o castelo. Havia dois imensos arcos de cada lado do trono, que ligavam o salão principal ao restante do castelo, que parecia não ter fim na imensidade de quartos e portas e salas. O restante dos seres e bichos continuou farreando, enquanto eles se encantavam com o interior do grande lugar que iriam habitar.

Dizia a Sra. Castor para todos os que passavam pelos corredores.

- Minhas Rainhas, por aqui fica a cozinha. É uma grande sala, e temos várias lebres que já se organizaram com outros seres para trabalharem aqui.

- Oh... – elas observaram o interior da cozinha. Um enorme salão cheiro de fornos de pedra, com a comida já preparada, onde algumas tamanduás preparavam para a festa. Havia uma grande mesa num salão vizinho, que a Sra. Castor apontou ser a sala de jantar. As cadeiras de pedras junto da mesa, todas formando um grande retângulo. Luanna percebeu que haviam quatro cadeiras na cabeceira da mesa.

Eles viram também o salão de armas, o salão de reuniões, uma grande sala de estar com uma bela lareira e junto a uma vista para o mar, lateralmente. Vários depósitos, e uma área inteira vazia, que Edmundo pensou em colocar livros e relatos sobre Nárnia.

- Grande idéia, meu sábio Rei. – o Sr. Tumnus logo animou-se. E tratou de organizar aquilo ansiosamente.

- Temos nesse momento dríades e alguns bichos menores organizando os quartos reais. Um para cada, de acordo com a sua honraria e personalidade.

- Muito bom, podemos dormir agora? Estou cansada! – Lúcia segurou na mão de Luanna, como se perguntasse para ela.

- Bem... se os seres já organizaram, creio que sim. – ela falou. Em seguida lembrou-se. – Sra. Castor... os quartos reais possuem banheiro?

- Oh, sim. Grandes banheiros com água límpida saindo das fontes.

- Disso eu preciso. – as duas sorriram.

- De qualquer forma há vários andares nesse castelo, seria impossível conhecê-lo ao todo durante uma noite. Talvez durante dias. – disse o Sr. Castor, observando as duas se despedirem dos meninos e seguirem a Sra. Castor para um lance de escadas.


	19. Capítulo 18

**1****8****° Capítulo: ****A Caixinha e Seu Conteúdo**

Como você vê, a história está quase acabando. Os dois reis e as duas rainhas governavam Nárnia, e o reinado foi muito feliz. A princípio gastaram grande parte do tempo destruindo o que restava do exército da Feiticeira Branca. Todos os narnianos que foram morar na Arquelândia, país vizinho a Nárnia, por causa da sentença de morte imposta pela Feiticeira a todos os humanos, souberam da profecia, e voltaram a Nárnia.

Durante muito tempo ainda, chegaram notícias de que espíritos maus se escondiam nos recantos desconhecidos da floresta. Uma emboscada aqui, uma morte ali, um lobisomem que aparecia, uma bruxa que dava o ar de sua desgraça... E os reis e as rainhas faziam leis justas, mantinham a paz, não permitiam que as árvores fossem derrubadas sem necessidade, libertavam os anõezinhos e os sátiros da tirania escolar. De modo geral, acabavam com todos os importunos e intrometidos... as criaturas chatas. E deram força para as pessoas comuns, que só querem viver e deixar que os outros também vivam. Expulsaram os gigantes maus (muito diferentes de Rumbacatamau) do norte de Nárnia, quando estes tiveram a audácia de atravessar a fronteira. Estabeleceram tratados de boa vizinhança e firmaram alianças com os países de além-mar. Visitaram esses países e deles receberam visitas oficiais.

Mas ainda falta uma parte da história a ser contada antes do fim.

Dois anos depois de destruírem a Feiticeira Branca, quando eles ainda tinham muitas coisas para resolverem para que Nárnia ficasse aquele sonhado reino feliz, houve um grande rebuliço entre os bichos. Não de revoltas, mas de felicidade. Ouviram boatos de que o Rei Pedro conversara muito tempo com um dos anões bons, um dos que eram mineradores. E com ele trazia uma caixinha muito pequena, enquanto entrava no Castelo de Cair Paravel, onde estava seu irmão, sua irmã e aquela que ele amava.

Com uma aparência mais adulta e muito austero, inclusive fisicamente, ele passou pelos bichos, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Há algum tempo ele não sorria, e isso se deve ao fato de que, naquele primeiro ano deles governando Nárnia, ainda haviam muitos seguidores do mal para serem varridos de lá. E ainda, o principal motivo, recentemente os reis de Nárnia haviam recebido a visita do príncipe _tarcaã_ da Calormânia, país vizinho a Arquelândia, ao sul de Nárnia. Rabadash se mostrou avidamente encantado com Luanna, a propondo em casamento no momento em que a viu. Sendo a oferta rejeitada rapidamente pela moça, Rabadash tomou de surpresa, aceitou o "não", mas seus olhos não conseguiram sair de cima dela, fazendo Pedro zangar-se imediatamente. Após esse episódio, todas as ofertas dos dois países foram negadas um pelo outro, deixando Edmundo, Lúcia e Luanna com a face de preocupação em se ter um país inimigo tão cedo. Rabadash ficou por uma semana inteira no palácio, não sem mais outras vezes lançar um olhar de possessão em Luanna, causando-lhe um frio na barriga, medonho que era aquela situação. Pedro havia ficado de mal humor todos esses dias, mas naquele dia ele sorria, o que causou o falado rebuliço nos bichos.

O Rei Edmundo, sábio como era, percebeu que ele chegava em Cair Paravel com outros ânimos. Achava que ele estaria esquecendo o _tisroc_, e foi ao seu encontro.

- Pedro, devemos...

- Oi, Edmundo. Onde estão as meninas?

- Estão com o Sr. Tumnus no salão principal. – ele disse, apontando a porta grande do castelo.

Pedro apenas foi até lá, sem falar nada para o irmão. E, aproximando-se dos três que acabavam de olhá-lo sorrir, meio assustados, pegou nas mãos de Luanna e a puxou. Não disse uma palavra. Luanna olhou para o Sr. Tumnus e Lúcia com face preocupada, e fez cara de pergunta pra Edmundo, que nem soube lhe responder.

Chegaram no mirante para o mar, descendo as escadas, Pedro ainda a segurando na mão. Ele então parou-a e olhou-a, sorrindo.

- O que houve? – Luanna perguntou-lhe, achando que ele, como normalmente o fazia, queria conversar algo longe dos irmãos.

Pedro apenas tornou a olhar para ela, mantendo o sorriso.

- Pedro... está me deixando...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Não pense que eu não deixei de olhar para você... mais bonita do que nunca.

Luanna corou com aquela forma que ele falava. Ele tinha diminuído seus freqüentes carinhos desde que havia monstros a solta para caçar, mas ela o entendia.

- O que... o que você está pensando? – ela então sorriu.

- Oh, e não acredite que sequer deixei de admirar esse seu belo sorriso.

Ele falava agora diferente do Pedro, Rei de Nárnia. Falava como ele sempre falava somente com ela, cheio de carinho. Ela olhou-o com um belo sorriso, o rosto corado, tentando perceber o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- A alegria que toma você me contagia. – ela disse. – Mas gostaria de saber o motivo!

- O motivo é... – ele a olhou mais profundamente, mais sério, com apenas um pequeno sorriso, mas diferente do que ele dava. Um sorriso sério. – Eu quero você para mim. Completamente. – disse, em sua voz de homem.

Luanna escutou aquilo, e seu rosto foi do curioso e normalmente corado para roxo, totalmente embaraçado.

- Você está dizendo... – ela conseguiu falar, dando um leve sorrisinho, sentindo a pele arder.

- Que eu quero casar-me com você. O quanto antes.

Ela então sorriu. Sorriu alegremente. Imaginava que eles esperariam mais um tempo para que eles casassem, mas Pedro nunca falara daquilo realmente com ela antes.

- E o que te levou a ver isso? O tarcaã Rabadash? – ela tinha que perguntar. Tinha que saber se ele não estava fazendo aquilo simplesmente porque ela poderia cansar de esperá-lo e casar-se com outro.

Pedro não pareceu surpreso, mas ficou incomodado apenas em ouvi-la falar aquele nome.

- Ele apenas me deu o empurrão. – falou, um pouco seco.

Ela então o olhou, tentando decifrar o que ele dizia, mas ele continuou.

- Aslam me perguntou sobre você quando ele me mostrou Cair Paravel pela primeira vez, antes da Batalha do Beruna. Eu ainda estava duvidoso sobre o que sentia. – ele começou a contar, e ela percebeu que mesmo sabendo que ele a amava, ela ainda não tinha escutado como ele tinha percebido aquilo. – Então Ele me disse: "Seu amor por ela o tornará o que você nasceu para ser". – ele repetiu Aslam. – Olhe onde estou. Você me fez o que sou hoje, sem dúvida porque eu também sentia a mesma coisa por você. Aquilo apenas cresceu. Você me fez um rei. Estou aqui por causa de você.

Ele ficou calado um pouco, deixando-a pensativa. Ela nada disse.

- Eu amo você, Luanna. Estando lado a lado com você, ou estando longe, caçando bruxas... Eu penso em você todos os minutos, eu a amo, e sempre amarei. Eu entendo agora porque mamãe decidiu mandar-nos para um lugar a salvo, e decidiu ficar com meu pai, enquanto ele lutava. – pensando naquilo, ele sentiu-se saudoso. Raras vezes lembrava do mundo exterior àquele que ele tomou como seu. De fato, eles foram se esquecendo aos poucos. – Foi o que você fez por mim, quando pedi para levar meus irmãos. Por amor a mim. Porque não queria estar longe de mim, assim como eu não quero mais estar longe de você. E olha onde estamos agora.

Ela sorriu. Ele continuou.

- Aslam me disse, naquele mesmo dia: "no tempo oportuno, poderá tornar a Rainha de Nárnia a sua Rainha". Passei um tempo pensando em quando saberia que o momento havia chegado. Acho que chegou. Porque Ele também me disse: "até esse tempo, deverá respeitá-la. É a primeira regra: a mulher a quem se foi destinado deve ser respeitada e guardada, até que os dois deixarão de ser dois, e se tornarão apenas um". Eu acho que esse tempo chegou, porque agora eu não suporto sequer olhá-la sem entrar em pânico. Quando estava longe, pensava em você, e quando chegava querendo o seu conforto e o seu abraço carinhoso, a encontrava sonolenta, numa cadeira, esperando por mim com o mesmo amor. Mas agora eu preciso de você, Luanna, ao meu lado, para que quando eu voltar dessas batalhas, eu encontre seu rosto e seu olhar esperando por mim, mas no meu quarto, e na minha cama, que é onde quero que você esteja. E que eu possa tocar o seu corpo! Para você ficar comigo, de uma vez por todas, para sempre. Para sermos um só.

Ela estava de olhos lacrimejados, corada, mas sorria muito feliz. Ele limpou uma lágrima que escorria do rosto dela. Ela então falou.

- Eu entendo o que disse, e sei do que está falando. Diversas vezes eu me imaginei esperando por você em seu quarto. Eu perguntei aquilo do príncipe calormano porque queria ouvir de você o que está me falando agora.

- Eu sei. E eu realmente queria dizer. Esse foi o empurrão que aquele... – ele rangeu os dentes.

Luanna sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Pedro. E eu vou ser sua.

Ele também sorriu, mais feliz ainda.

- Isso é bom... porque antes mesmo daquele Rabadash aparecer, eu tinha falado com Dufles, o anão que mora na fronteira Sul, próximo do Monte Piro, e pedi para ele me fazer isso.

E então ele mostrou a caixinha. Ela já imaginava o que seria, então ele abriu. Ela então viu o anel dourado, não muito grosso nem fino, com pequenos pontinhos vermelhos ao seu redor, cada um brilhando firme sua gema de rubi. Em cima, um grande e redondo diamante, preso elegantemente por folhas talhadas em ouro de cor branca, como em suas coroas.

- Pedro...

- No dia em que se tornar minha, usará isso.

- Eu... – ela agora derramava mais lágrimas, feliz.

- Vamos... deixe-me guardar. E vamos contar aos outros.

Ela sorriu, e, ao vê-lo puxando-a para o castelo, puxou-o de volta, e o enlaçou num beijo tão carinhoso que o tomou de surpresa. Ele abraçou-a, e correspondeu ao carinho dela.

- Desculpe se estive em falta com meus carinhos. Estava apenas tentando me controlar diante de sua beleza e do seu corpo. – ele disse, enquanto caminhavam de volta ao castelo.

Os três, Edmundo, Lúcia e o Sr. Tumnus, esperavam pacientemente, preocupados com o que teria sido aquela mudança de humor repentina de Pedro. Haviam chegado também o Sr. e Sra. Castor, assim como Bico, o centauro da corte. Todos pensando no que teria acontecido. Então Pedro entrou com uma Luanna lacrimejante, e foram em direção aos seus companheiros.

- Majestades. – cumprimentaram com uma reverência o Sr. e Sra. Castor e Bico.

- Temos novidades. – Pedro falou. Todos observaram seu rosto solene sorrir, e Luanna chorar de alegria.

- O que...? – perguntava Edmundo, olhando as lágrimas de Luanna caírem em seu bonito rosto.

- Nárnia irá celebrar conosco. Vai haver um casamento.

Eles ouviram um "oh" de Lúcia e da Sra. Castor, deixando Luanna sorrindo. Bico bateu as patas dando congratulações, e Edmundo e o Sr. Tumnus sorriram ao ver o Rei Pedro tão feliz, diferente do que ele estava antes.

- Nossa... vou ficar maluca com a festa para preparar! – Lúcia dizia a Luanna e a Sra. Castor, a explicando um pouco a tradição das festas de casamento das quais ela lembrava as vezes que já havia ido.

Ela beijou o irmão mais velho no rosto, e abraçou Luanna, dizendo:

- Vou querer alguns sobrinhos para mim.

E todos os demais da sala sorriram.


	20. Capítulo 19

**1****9****° Capítulo: ****O Casamento de Pedro e Luanna**

Naquele dia a corte amanheceu de forma diferente. Se passara um mês com os preparativos do casamento do Rei Pedro e da Rainha Luanna. Convites enviados para os países vizinhos, e para as terras longínquas ainda pertencentes a Nárnia, todos agora estavam presentes. Lúcia e algumas linces haviam conseguido uma ornamentação muito bela de flores coloridas. E todo o salão de festas, do teto imenso ao chão, estava cheio de flores, o perfume adocicado dando uma sensação de grande felicidade. Edmundo cuidou para que todos os convidados de longe fossem acomodados no castelo, e cuidou da segurança do local. Alguns inimigos mais pesados poderiam atrapalhar as comemorações, diante das reunião de líderes dos países e regiões de Nárnia.

Então o Sr. Castor O viu. Ele caminhava, com suas Patas firmes, pela areia da praia. O velho Castor correu para chamar os outros, e Lúcia desceu as escadas de mármore correndo, para ver o Grande Leão sorrir, com seus dentes afiados, para a menina. Ela ajoelhou-se, e em seguida O abraçou.

- Aslam! Imaginei que viria.

- O Rei Pedro me chamou, algumas vezes.

- Então entre, já estamos perto de começar.

Ela encaminhou o Leão silenciosamente para onde os irmãos estavam. Pedro o abraçou, seguido de Edmundo, depois dos dois fazerem uma grande reverência para o Leão.

- Que bom que veio! – conseguiu dizer Pedro.

Foi com uma música muito bela, cantada por faunos, sátiros e alguns tritões, que Aslam entrou na frente de Pedro e Lúcia. Pedro vestia um bonito blusão vinho com saiote até próximo do joelho, com as cores douradas de sua coroa tilintando junto com os adornos da mesma cor nas mangas, botões e nas barras do blusão e da calça dourada. As botas eram também na cor vinho e uma longa capa dourada cobria-lhe as costas. Seus cabelos alourados já um pouco longos foram domados com a ajuda da grande e pesada coroa que carregava na cabeça.

Já Lúcia trajava-se com um belo vestido verde escuro, com adornos prateados em volta de toda a borda. Seus sapatos eram prateados e sua coroa reluzia na mesma cor. Seus cabelos negros estavam totalmente presos numa bonita trança, que chegavam até o ombro.

O Leão conduziu os dois Reis para o centro do salão, onde tinha um bonito altar de pedra esculpido pelos anões para aquela ocasião. Lúcia viu as pedras preciosas incrustadas, e ficou maravilhada com aquela obra. Logo depois, ao som de náides, dríades, lindos canários e as sereias do oceano, a grande porta do salão de festas se abre e dela passam o Sr. e Sra. Castor, o fauno Tumnus, Bico e uma lince negra.

- Ela está vindo. – anunciou a Sra. Castor. – Nunca vi algo tão belo como a Rainha Luanna, nesse momento.

Os bichos mais próximos da porta de entrada lançaram um 'oh' tão maravilhados que seus olhos não conseguiram se desgrudar da Rainha, que acabara de cruzar a porta e adentrava no Castelo. E então Pedro a viu. Trazida por Edmundo, ela estava mais do que radiante. Edmundo estava vestindo seu blusão prateado contra a capa azul, suas botas azuis e seus adornos prata combinando com sua coroa.

De braços dados a ele, entrava Luanna, mais bela impossível. Seu vestido branco descia um pouco no colo, e as mangas caíam pelo ombro, curtas. Seus braços desciam nus até as mãos, por sua vez cobertas por finas luvas brancas com rendas, feitas manualmente. Mas os dedos permaneciam descobertos. O vestido afinava na cintura, e em seguida descia numa bela saia não muito fofa, mas dando volume, cobrindo-lhe toda a perna. Usava sandálias brancas com rendas e brilhantes incrustados.

Sua cabeça reluzia a coroa dourada, seus cabelos loiros iam presos pela metade por um arranjo leve debaixo da coroa, e leves cachos desciam em seus ombros, nos cabelos parcialmente soltos. Flores amarelas ornamentavam um belo buquê, que ela trazia na mão esquerda (a direita abraçava nervosamente o braço de Edmundo).

Ao ver Aslam ao centro, a sorrir-lhe, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. E ela continuou caminhando até Pedro e Lúcia, sorrindo. Os bichos também choravam (as mulheres), e todos sem conseguirem tirar os olhos da noiva. Ao chegar ao centro, Edmundo a entregou a Pedro, e ela sorriu para Lúcia. Os dois mais novos postaram-se cada um ao lado de Aslam, lá no pequeno altar de pedras preciosas, onde também estavam o fauno, Bico e a lince. O Sr. e Sra. Castor traziam mais uma coisa para eles dentro de uma caixinha vermelha.

Então a Voz falou:

- Venham, Narnianos e países livres. – Ele sabia que a Calormânia não havia comparecido. – Pois agora há o momento em que a felicidade do Grande Rei Pedro, o Magnífico, e da Rainha Luanna, a Bela e Gentil, se unem. Todo ser que opta por ter ao seu lado uma companheira sabe que o momento deve ser esperado com alegria, para que, ao unir-se com ela, sua felicidade esteja completa.

- A Magia Profunda, muito Antiga na aurora do Tempo, há agora de ser evocada. Ela é o próprio Amor. E o Amor une os Reis de Nárnia. O Amor que os une foi a salvação de Nárnia contra a Feiticeira Branca. O Amor entre os Reis trouxe-nos a liberdade. É sábia a palavra que vem do coração, pois ela nos torna seres e pessoas com capacidade de compreender a imensidão até da própria Magia Profunda. Eu sou a Magia Profunda, e Ela é o Meu Pai. E o Amor é o Terceiro Elemento, o elo que complementa todos os outros, e todas as coisas.

Ele disse, e, virando para os dois juntos ao altar, disse:

- Agora vocês devem consentir um ao outro:

Luanna sorriu nervosa, mas Pedro foi na frente:

- Eu, Pedro, simples homem, em nome do meu Amor, prometo a ti, bela Luanna, ser o mais respeitoso e devotado esposo e companheiro, em todos os dias de nossas vidas, que agora serão uma só. Eu sei que a tua presença ao meu lado me faz homem, e quero essa presença em constância com a minha, pois eu a amo imensamente, e que seja declarado abertamente para todos os reinos esse amor que me completa.

Ela derramou lágrimas de felicidade, junto com Lúcia. Então, olhou para o seu amado a sua frente e disse-lhe:

- Eu, Luanna, uma simples mulher, te recebo, Pedro, não um simples homem mas Grande Rei, para ser meu mais respeitoso e devotado esposo e companheiro, por todos os dias de nossa vida, por também saber que o meu Amor por ti já não existe mais sozinho. Se eu te faço homem, tua presença me acalma e me faz sentir-se a mais feliz das mulheres, que seja declarada para todos os reinos que meu amor conjugal é todo teu, e somente teu, meu amigo, companheiro, amante e Rei.

Todos já estavam muito emocionados nesse momento, e ao verem o Rei encher os seus olhos de lágrimas prontas para caírem, derramaram-se mais ainda, contemplando aquela felicidade abrasante. Continuou o Leão:

- O Amor de vocês será dessa vez selado. Nenhuma outra força, qualquer que seja ela, pode destruir essa união. Está selado como fogo e brasa, e um não existe sem o outro. Um torna o outro compreensivelmente sábio, e dotados de bons sentidos. Que assim seja, até que o destino de vocês, já lançados na Aurora do Tempo desde os seus nascimentos, encontre o seu fim.

Luanna sorriu para o Grande Leão, e Pedro permanecia imensamente cheio de paz, com os olhos ainda lacrimosos. O Sr. e Sra. Castor aproximaram-se dos noivos, e Pedro retirou da pequena caixa o Grande Anel, e desposou sua noiva.

- Esse anel é o sinal do comprometimento e da felicidade. Pela força existente naquilo que muitos não compreendem, ele subsistirá para sempre.

Depois daquelas palavras serenas, todos festejaram. Os noivos dançaram durante toda a noite, e divertiram-se com os bichos animados. Os presentes foram os melhores, e os convidados ficaram maravilhados com todo o castelo, desde a decoração até a cerimônia, pouco comum até aquele dia. Todos também falavam do reaparecimento de Aslam. Muitos nunca tinham visto o Grande Leão, e uns até sentiram-se muito incomodados com Ele por lá. Edmundo educadamente os convidou a se retirar. Souberam-se depois que eram espiões da Calormânia.

Antes de ir, Aslam observou os noivos por um longo período, e, ao perceber a presença de Lúcia ao Seu Lado, curiosa para saber no porquê do Grande Leão não tirar os olhos dos dois, Ele sorriu, e em seguida pediu a menina-Rainha que chamasse a noiva até Ele, perto das escadas na entrada do castelo.

Lúcia fez o que Ele pediu, mas desconfiava que quando Luanna chegasse, Ele já tivesse ido. A Rainha chegou, sem a companhia de Lúcia, pois ela sabia que Ele pedira somente a Luanna para ir. Ele a esperava, pronto para partir. Ela ajoelhou-se, e o abraçou carinhosamente.

- Já está de partida, imagino.

- Minha filha, pedi que viesse apenas para dizer-lhe algo.

Ela sentiu o peso das palavras ainda não faladas por Aslam, e consentiu com a cabeça.

- Estou de saída, e vai se passar muito tempo até nosso reencontro. Até lá, pedirei apenas uma coisa: confie no Amor.

- Então eu poderei duvidar Dele? – ela entendia que Ele falava do futuro.

- Sábia Rainha. Não tens que se preocupar com isso. Pense que, as vezes, o que nós mais queremos é a coisa mais difícil de se conseguir. E só quando chegar o seu tempo, é que saberá. Pode demorar anos, mas lembre-se disso. Há um propósito, pois como disse antes, seu destino já foi lançado desde o seu nascimento. Confie no Amor.

Ele viu Pedro aparecer na porta, e sorriu para Luanna.

- Não é necessário pensar nisso agora. O seu Rei a espera. Vocês terão um longo e feliz reinado juntos. Não o deixe esperando. – ele dizia aquilo com tristeza? – pensara Luanna.

E o Leão continuou a andar na praia, com a cabeça baixa, sem olhar para trás, deixando Luanna e Pedro, agora abraçado a ela, a observá-lO, os dois com lágrimas nos olhos.


	21. Capítulo 20

**20****° Capítulo: ****As Aventuras Estão Apenas Começando**

Os anos passaram-se e eles tiveram o tão prometido reinado longo e feliz. E eles próprios foram crescendo e mudando à medida que o tempo passava.

Pedro ficou um homem alto e parrudo: foi chamado Grande Rei Pedro, o Magnífico. Luanna virou uma mulher alta e muito bonita, mais ainda, de cabelos loiros e longos. Foi chamada Bela Luanna, a Gentil. Edmundo era mais grave e calado do que Pedro, muito sábio nos conselhos de Estado. E foi chamado de Edmundo, o Justo. Lúcia, esta continuou sempre com os mesmos cabelos negros e a mesma alegria, e todos os príncipes desejavam que ela fosse a sua rainha. E foi chamada de Lúcia, a Destemida.

Assim viveram em grande alegria. Só lembravam a vida neste mundo de cá como quem se lembra de um sonho.

Mas ainda falta um finzinho de nada para que a história se acabe. Se é que pode se dizer que acabou.

Durante os anos de casamento de Luanna e Pedro, eles viveram numa união e numa afeição tão grande um com o outro que era impossível de se dizer quem era quem. Durante o primeiro ano de casado eles pensavam que poderiam ter filhos para dar sucessão ao reinado. No segundo ano eles pensavam que seria muito bom ter filhos para fazer companhia e alegrar ainda mais a vida deles. No terceiro ano, eles desejavam ter filhos. No quarto ano, não se falava mais em ter filhos na frente de Luanna, se não quisesse fazê-la ficar triste, e fazer Pedro ficar emburrado e briguento por isso. Nos anos seguintes, ninguém falava de filho para ninguém.

Um certo ano, Luanna caiu em doença. Fazia alguns dias que ela ficara deitada, na companhia de Lúcia. Tivera febre, chegou a delirar de tão quente. Aqueles que entendiam de cura não sabia o que havia acontecido. Pedro parecia mais preocupado do que jamais estivera. Edmundo as vezes cuidava das coisas em Nárnia para que ele ficasse um pouco com ela.

- Não entendo, Minha Senhora. A dor me toma, e chego a exasperar-se em desespero.

- Não se sinta de tal forma, leal esposo. Há de ser coisa passageira.

Ele olhava sem esperança, e continuava com ela, mesmo quando ela pedia para que ele dormisse em separado.

- Poderás adoecer também, meu amante.

- Não importo com isso. – ele dizia.

Uma noite dessa ela levantou-se e andou pesadamente em direção ao banheiro longo de mármore. O vento do mar vinha das janelas do grande quarto. Então ela sentou-se no chão, chorando angustiadamente.

- Aslam, Grande Leão... o que me diz dessa doença? Eu mereço algo assim?

Então ela sentiu uma grande dor no peito. E lembrou-se da fauces do Leão ao rugir. Lembrou ou viu, ela não soube dizer. Sentiu-se firme, e então entendeu. Balançou a cabeça, limpou seu rosto com suor e lágrimas, e voltou para cama, ao lado do esposo.

Naquela manhã ela teve uma melhora repentina, e todos perceberam que ela parecia voltar ao normal em alguns dias. Sua face voltou a corar, ela passou a caminhar mais e não ficava mais confinada no quarto, sempre resmungando alguma coisa.

- Queria poder entender o que houve contigo, Senhora! – Edmundo perguntou a ela durante o jantar.

Ela apenas balançava a cabeça, deixando seu olhar fitar o prato em vez do Rei.

Quando se aproximava o aniversário do 8° ano de casamento, Tumnus, já agora um fauno de meia-idade, trouxe notícias de que o Veado Branco voltara a aparecer. O Veado Branco, quando apanhado, trazia consigo a satisfação de todos os desejos. Pedro imediatamente quis caçá-lo, querendo fazer a sua Rainha um pouco mais feliz. Avisou Edmundo, e tratou de preparar os cavalos e os demais que iriam com ele. Lúcia e Luanna disseram que também iriam com eles.

Luanna parecia diferente daqueles dias depois da doença. Ela sorria agora, o mesmo sorriso que dava quando chegou a Nárnia. Agora ela parecia mais bela ainda. Lúcia sorriu quando a viu daquele jeito, e disse-lhe: "Irá contar-me o motivo do sorriso quando chegarmos da caça!".

Os dois reis e as duas rainhas, acompanhados dos principais membros da corte, partiram à caça do Veado Branco nos Bosques do Ocidente, conduzindo cães e fazendo soar as trompas. Não tinham cavalgado muito quando o avistaram. Correram em sua perseguição por montes e vales, por bosques e planícies, até deixarem para trás, cansados, os cavalos dos cortesãos. Só eles quatro continuaram a persegui-lo. Viram o veado desaparecer numa capoeira tão cerrada que os cavalos não conseguiram entrar. Então o rei Pedro disse (sendo reis e rainhas há tantos anos, usavam agora um estilo muito diferente):

– Leais consortes, desmontemos, deixando aqui os nossos corcéis, e sigamos o veado pela floresta; pois nunca meus olhos viram tão nobre animal. – Pedro dissera.

– Senhor – disseram os outros –, façamos com soante o vosso desejo.

Prenderam os cavalos às árvores e penetraram a pé na floresta cerrada. E mal tinham entrado, quando Lúcia disse:

– Gentis amigos, eis que vejo uma grande maravilha; parece-me uma árvore de ferro.

– Senhora – replicou Edmundo –, se olhardes bem, vereis que é um pilar de ferro, com uma lanterna em cima.

– Pela Juba do Leão! – exclamou Pedro. – Que idéia é essa, de afixar uma lanterna num local em que as árvores crescem tão juntas e tão alto, que, mesmo acesa, não daria luz a ninguém!

– Meu Senhor – disse Luanna –, é provável que, quando este poste e esta lâmpada aqui foram colocados, talvez fossem as árvores pequenas, ou poucas, ou nem árvores existissem. Porque este bosque é jovem e o poste é velho. – E ficaram todos olhando para ele. Disse Edmundo:

– Não sei bem o que é, mas aquela lâmpada faz-me sentir um não sei quê. Não me sai do pensamento que já a vi em outro tempo, como se fosse em um sonho, ou no sonho de um sonho...

– Senhor – responderam todos –, o mesmo acontece a nós.

– E a mim me parece – acrescentou Lúcia – que se passarmos para além do poste e da lanterna, encontraremos estranhas aventuras, ou então haverá grandes transformações em nossas existências.

– Senhora – disse Edmundo –, o mesmo pressentimento me agita o âmago.

– Também a mim, meu excelso irmão – disse Pedro.

– E a mim – declarou Luanna, ainda sorrindo. – Por isso, sou de opinião que voltemos sem demora ao sítio onde deixamos os cavalos e deixemos de perseguir o inatingível Veado Branco.

– Senhora – disse Pedro –, perdoai, se vos contradigo. Porque, desde que somos reis e rainhas de Nárnia, jamais encetamos uma alta empresa (batalhas, demandas, feitos de armas e atos de justiça) para depois desistirmos. Sempre levamos a bom termo tudo quanto iniciamos.

– Minha Rainha – disse Lúcia –, o vosso real esposo tem razão. Grande vexame seria para nós se, por qualquer terror ou pressentimento, deixássemos de perseguir tão nobre animal, como o que nos propusemos caçar.

– Faço minhas as vossas palavras – declarou Edmundo. – E tão grande é o meu desejo de descobrir o sentido daquele objeto, que nem pela jóia mais rica que possa existir em Nárnia, nem por todas as suas ilhas, eu voltaria atrás, por meu querer.

– Então, em nome de Aslam – disse Luanna, vencida –, se o desejo de todos vós é esse, continuemos em busca da aventura que nos aguarda.

Assim, reis e rainhas entraram no bosque, e ainda não tinham dado meia dúzia de passos quando notaram que o objeto visto era um lampião. E pouco mais tinham andado quando perceberam que não seguiam entre ramagens, mas entre casacos de peles. E daí a um pouquinho saltavam todos da porta do guarda-roupa para a sala vazia. Já não eram reis e rainhas em traje de montaria, mas simplesmente Pedro, Luanna, Edmundo e Lúcia, nas suas roupas antigas. E era o dia e a hora em que todos tinham entrado no guarda-roupa para se esconderem. MacReady e os visitantes falavam ainda no corredor, mas, felizmente, nunca chegaram a entrar na sala vazia, e as crianças não foram apanhadas.

E este seria o fim da história se as crianças não se sentissem na obrigação de explicar ao professor por que quatro casacos tinham desaparecido do guarda-roupa. E o professor (um sujeito de fato fora do comum) não lhes disse que deixassem de ser bobos ou de inventar histórias. Acreditou.

– Não! – disse ele. – Realmente. Não creio que valha a pena entrar pelo guarda-roupa para procurar os casacos. Por esse caminho, nunca mais irão a Nárnia. Nem os casacos serviriam para muita coisa agora. Hein? Que tem isso? É claro que um dia vocês voltarão a Nárnia. Quem é coroado rei em Nárnia, será sempre rei em Nárnia. Mas não tentem seguir o mesmo caminho duas vezes. Na verdade, vocês nem devem fazer coisa alguma para voltar a Nárnia. Nárnia acontece. Quando menos esperarem, pode acontecer. E não falem muito sobre o que aconteceu, mesmo entre vocês. Sobretudo, não digam nada aos outros. A não ser se descobrirem que eles próprios visitaram países do mesmo gênero. O quê? Como irão saber? Ora, ora, não é nada difícil, não se incomodem. Coisas que as pessoas dizem... Até pelo olhar... e lá se foi o segredo. Abram bem os olhos! Céus! O que é que estão ensinando às crianças na escola?

E chegamos ao fim das aventuras do guarda-roupa. Mas, se o professor tinha razão, as aventuras em Nárnia estavam apenas começando.


End file.
